Heart of cold
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi, a normal peasant boy gets his life changed. Good story! Puzzleshipping, and yaoi and all the same stuff.
1. Night visitor

So I had the crazy idea of doing this, I might get murdered by Diao when he finds out, but I don't really care…much.

This is the first story I've actually written, edited, edited again and printed out. Of course it isn't the Yugioh characters, I just made them fill in the characters that were there. I hope to one day maybe publish it, but for the time being, you'll get to read it as a Yugioh fanfic, and if you like it so much you might see the real thing.

Now I'm just rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1-Night visitor

The day was fine. No clouds drifted across the pale blue sky, and the sun was kind enough to be bright but not too hot on the great day. The night sky was going to be clear, and stars would shine bright in the darkness. This was just enough to put Yugi in a good mood.

Yugi was, to a degree, much like any of the other teenagers that lived near him. He was a peasant, so he had to work around the farm with his father as much as he could, he had no mother as she died when he was much younger from illness. Yugi had adopted the role of mother like and he kept the house and farm in order, as well as his father and anything else that needed to be sorted, it was his duty. He was sweet and kind, though gullible with what people told him, but everyone looked past that. He was a good son to have.

He worked round the back of his house, his father cut wood into uneven strips with a large old axe. Yugi had the undesirable job of cutting the strips to be even, so they would be good use for fire wood and fit in the fireplace. It dirtied his clothes, and occasionally wood splinters would dig into his hand, causing nagging pain. But it was what came with a job on the farm.

Yugi gazed up at the endless mass of sky, it distracted him from his work. He wondered how something so plain and uninteresting could be a sign of great happiness. Yugi was much of a daydreamer, if he was given the chance.

'Good day sir. Yugi'.

Yugi broke out of his daydreaming and admired the beautiful figure that was his friend Anzu. She lived not far down the road with her unusually large family of eight, they also worked on a farm. Spending time with each other was not as common as it were when they were children, and now they had the odd visits whenever they passed each other.

She stood at the fence smiling at Yugi, he left his duties at the step and jogged up to the fence and smiled back. Anzu wore her most precious dress of burgundy, full length, complete with a small black jacket. Her hazel brown hair was tied up with a red ribbon as it swayed to and forth. Her arm hooked a small basket, with a white cloth covering it, what was inside was a mystery.

'Miss Anzu. I did not expect to see you here' Yugi admitted.

'Neither did I' Anzu chuckled 'And how are you Mr. Mutou?'

'Well indeed' Yugi's father answered after he chopped a piece of wood in half 'That is if the day proceeds in being fine'.

'It is, such a fine and pleasantry day' She faced back to Yugi though failed to make any conversation with him. And they stood in silence, trying to find something to distract the silence.

'What is in the basket you carry Anzu?' Yugi questioned.

'Oh, I visited the bakers as we had run out of bread to sustain us for the week ahead. But unfortunately I have bought one too many. Perhaps you could take a few off me?'

'I would be grateful, but if you need them for your family then I shall not be greedy'.

'I insist, you must take some'.

She lifted back the cloth that protected the bread and picked out two fine loaves of bread. One was crispy and soft to touch, the other was much more harder and had seeds covering the top to spice the taste.

'Well I do not want to appear rude, but I must be off' Anzu draped the cloth back over the bread 'Ah, but my father has wished me to inquire about dinner plans'.

'Are you asking if we would come over for dinner one time?'

'If it is not too much trouble'.

'Sounds fine to me'.

'Then would tomorrow be good? Or would you prefer a different date?'

'Tomorrow would be fine'.

'Very well, I will be seeing you then. Good day sirs'.

She curtseyed to them and joined back to the path, that continued back to her house. Yugi felt the bread, they were still warm, but they would soon get cold unless he placed them next to the fire.

'That fine girl will make a good wife to a lucky man' His father hinted as he continued chopping the wood.

'Yes. And I would like to meet the man and give him my blessing'.

Yugi entered into the house and left the bread by the fire. His father would press on about marriage. Anzu was the right age for marriage, and she too looked for a suitable husband within Yugi, her behaviour towards him had changed greatly from when they were children. But Yugi detested to the idea of marriage of any sort, and promised to himself to marry for love, not for his fathers' wishes and wants. Though he would not tell his father that as he was sure he would do all he could to stop Yugi.

* * *

Yugi and his father continued with their jobs around the farm until well into the evening. The sun burned into the orange fire sky. Exhausted, Yugi spent the rest of his time slumped down in one of the old chairs when he had finished. He was determined not to fall asleep until it was late into the night. He sat to one side, his hand supporting his head as it slowly cut out the world, and his eyes were closing fast on him. His father slipped his hand behind Yugi's head and lifted it up so he looked up at him.

'If you are tired, why not go to bed?'

'I want to help you around the house' Yugi explained as he shook his head to gain some control to it.

'I do not need your help for tonight. Get yourself off to bed'.

Yugi, though he was an incredible arguer, did not doubt his father's advice and thought it best if he did what he told him to do. He lifted himself up from the chair, even though his tired state wanted to bring him back down, he pursued up the stairs to his room.

His room was bare, with only a bed, a chest of drawers and a bedside cabinet occupying it. It started to grow dark, as long shadows cast from their bodies and covered the bare walls and floor. Yugi went to his chest of drawers and pulled out his sleepwear from the top drawer; a loose white short-sleeved shirt accompanied with a pair of black shorts that stuck out in places.

Yugi looked out of his dirty stained window, the remaining essence of the setting sun reached out across the land as night enclosed the once clear sky. It was as ordinary and beautiful as any setting previous. Yugi moved across to his bed and did not hesitate to clamber in and pull the blanket over him. Sleep was no problem. And he drifted off soundlessly.

* * *

Yugi awoke. It was dark by now, the moonlight poured in through the window and any shadow that was cast joined with the engulfing darkness, hard to see what was in the room anymore. Yugi had awoken from his deep slumber as something moved, with much great noise. Yugi got out from his bed and opened his bedroom door. It came from downstairs from the front door. It sounded like a scrapping noise, with claws at the door, gathering attention. A dog?

It could have been Mr. Doc's canine, Trooper, a skinny grey wolfhound. He would escape every now and then, from his home, and he did live only down the road from their own house. It would not be surprising if he opened the door and Trooper gave a small whine as for forgiveness and begged for something to eat while waiting to go home.

Yugi stepped out from his room and walked cautiously down the landing. The next bedroom door opened and his father stood at it with a candle burning in his hand, he too dressed in sleepwear and stared into the darkness perplexed.

'Father, do you hear that?' Yugi asked quietly.

'I do' His father replied, though he sounded unsure about it, he stepped bravely out of his room and ventured down the stairs.

'Do you think it is Trooper again?' Yugi continued to question as he followed him down each step.

'I am not sure'.

His father reached at the door, Yugi was right behind him, in the safety of his protection, waiting for what was behind the door to reveal itself. His father reached for the door handle and pulled back the door. It was not Trooper.

A male, maybe not a few years older than Yugi, stood before them. He leaned on the door frame, clearly in pain, and yet the only blood to be seen was from a small scratch on his face. He breathed heavily and he clutched his right side as he looked between the two faces of surprise. He moved forwards towards them, but his weak body could not support his weight and he started to fall. Yugi was quick to act and caught him in time, he laid motionless in his arms, almost like he was dead.

'Father. He is not well. Can you help me take him to my room?'

'But of course'.

He shut the door before he put the male's arm around his shoulder. They both carried him up the stairs, though his weight came to some bother, and laid him down on Yugi's bed. Yugi stared at his face, he was unconscious and he had felt cold like the winter.

'Perhaps he is seriously ill?' Yugi suggested concernedly.

'I have some medicine downstairs' His father reassured. He placed the candle on the bedside cabinet and disappeared out of the room.

Yugi sat down next to the man and pulled open one of the drawers to the bedside cabinet, inside was a small white cloth. He picked it up and pressed it lightly against the small cut on the man's face, the blood seeped into the cloth. It was the small things about him that sent Yugi many questions. Who was he? How did he get that scratch? Why was he wondering around out late at night?

He laid so lifeless, and he had hardly any breath in him, and yet in his helpless state Yugi could not help but admire his aspect.

His raven black hair with crimson tips was out of shape and golden bangs draped across his still face, which looked like an angels face, pale white yet beautiful. He wore a tight navy blue jacket, which looked like it belonged to a army regiment, it had gold threaded buttons that were firmly tightened the jacket together. His trousers matched the jacket and gold thread trailed down it serving as seams, coming apart at the bottom. His shoes were thick and perfect for travelling, as it was already established for Yugi, mud had stuck to the under half of his boots.

There was a loud banging at their door, but Yugi stayed where he was, just watching him sleep was a satisfying feeling for him. And he would hear what was happening out of his sight nevertheless. He heard his father open the door once more.

'Faer, have you seen it?' One man asked.

'Seen what?' His father questioned.

'The vampire'.

Yugi froze where he sat on the bed and listened carefully to their conversation, his eyes never left the male unconscious on his bed.

'I would not know' His father continued 'What does he look like?'

'He is young' One of the men answered.

'And he looks like he has come from the army' Another answered.

Yugi stood up fast and covered his mouth to stop him screaming as he kept away from the man on his bed. The man _was_ the vampire, young and looked like he was from the army, no mistake. Yugi pressed himself against the wall, too scared to move. His heart increased its pace, the once so still body, had opened his eyes fast.

He sat himself up, but he stared long into the bed, as if he was not sure where he was or how he got there. He had yet to realise Yugi was in the room, which could have been just what Yugi needed to swiftly leave. The vampire brushed his hand across his scratch and watched as a small trickle of blood ran down his hand. He watched it as it ran round his hand before he licked it, and its trail off.

His blood red eyes flickered towards Yugi. Yugi held his breath as the vampire grinned in his fear. He got up off the bed, not moving his eyes of Yugi. Yugi, though his body was as frozen as the vampires body was, forced himself to move away towards the door. He rushed out of the room and hoped to reach the safety of the people downstairs before it got him.

'There it is!' One of the men cried out as Yugi ran down the stairs.

Yugi had reached half way down when a cold hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him backwards into the cold body. He could not break free. The vampire held him lightly in his arms, but his teeth barely pierced his neck. Yugi was too scared to move or to beg for help.

'My son!' His father cried out.

'What do you want?' Another man demanded.

'Let me pass' The vampire hissed 'And the boy might see another day'.

There was a silence and only Yugi's difficult breathing broke the atmosphere. The ice cold spiked his body, and the vampires breath crept down his neck, making his throat close in on him. But they were soon moving slowly down the stairs, each in synchronization and one step at a time. They passed Yugi's father who watched feared, and they made their way through the crowd of men, they carried torches and pitch forks as weapons. They continued walking together until they came to the river outside of his house. The vampire turned back around, his teeth were no longer digging into Yugi's neck, but his hold on him had got tighter and Yugi was sure not to misjudge a vampire.

'Please, give back my son!' His father begged.

'Your son?' The vampire chuckled 'Then he must be grateful. I do believe some interesting people would want to meet him'.

'No!'

'He will take him back!'

'Do not give him that chance!'

They charged after them both, pitch forks and torches at the ready, but the vampire held Yugi tight and they jumped through the air until he landed on the other side of the river. Yugi held tight to him, the sheer terror of falling from a great height consumed him more than the vampire biting him. The men continued towards them, after all the water in the river was shallow, easy to cross and no real problem. The vampire held out his hand out at one end of the river, and Yugi watched as he wondered in fright what he was going to do.

'_Adveho ad mihi aqua!'_

There was a low rumbling noise, the waters started to give large ripples from the banks and the men stood still in awe. An almost tidal wave rose from the distance and raced down the river until it came crashing in between the men and Yugi. The waters had risen to almost the tops of the banks and they rushed passed, eating anything away that was not prepared.

'He made the water rise!' One of the men said astonished.

'Magic!' Another exclaimed.

'My son!' Yugi's father called out. He raced towards the bank but one of the men stopped him.

'No Faer!' One of the men pleaded 'The waters are too fast, it will take you away!'

'But my son!'

'Father!' Yugi cried out. The vampire pulled him away as Yugi tried to get out of his grip and lead him down another path. Yugi could hear his fathers pleas and calls to him as they faded further and further away from him, until there was nothing left. It was to be the last he would remember of his fathers words, and the last he would remember of him at all. And he dreaded what kind of torture waited for him as he was lead to his untimely death.

*****************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Okay, re-reading this I feel it sounds really corny. But then I feel like that to all of my stories, I'll let you people decide if you think it's corny or you want to see more of it (Though I have a feeling I know what people are going to say anyway)

Review and maybe stay tuned for the next possible chapter!


	2. House of vampires

Okay, so I knew this would happen if I started a new story so I'll continue

I wonder what could happen next?

* * *

Chapter two- House of vampires

They walked for what seemed like hours. The night sky failed to shift, and everything was quiet, not a noise from any nocturnal creature moaned. They walked down a path, few houses lived along it but they too were as still as the outside and noticing Yugi would be doubtful. Yugi was still in the arms of vampire, holding him captive, and yet his grip was not strong for Yugi. He could break free, and possible out run the vampire to safety, but his fright kept him to obey the vampires lead and they walked in perfect harmony. But it was not the vampire that feared him the most.

_I do believe some interesting people would want to meet him…_

He had meant more vampires. And then he would surely feel worse pain then any other, Yugi's fear was only the beginning of it.

'Where are you taking me?' Yugi asked nervously.

'To the house of vampires' He replied 'I am sure they will be happy to see you'.

'W-what are you going to do with me?'

He flashed his eyes towards Yugi and grinned showing his perfect vampire teeth 'I think you know what we will do'.

He chuckled and focused back on the road. Yugi shivered in fear, he did not need any more explanation of what he meant. Yugi needed to escape, soon, if he had any chance of survival. Yugi looked back up at the vampires face, he was too preoccupied on getting to his destination then Yugi. His body was frozen from the cold and his fear, but he had to be strong, he had to do it.

Yugi managed to wriggle his way out of his grip and started to run back down the path, back home, to safety.

'Get back here!' The vampire shouted after him. But Yugi did not stop, he did not look back to see if he chased him as it was sure to slow him down.

An icy hand wrapped around his left arm and jerked it back. Yugi fell on his knees as the sudden pain quickly spread through him and he was pushed flat to the ground. Freeing his arm was near to impossible, and if he tried he was sure it would break. The vampire pressed his boot on Yugi's head and pressed on it, so it would hurt him.

'Do not test me boy' The vampire threatened, Yugi whimpered in an attempt to let him know he understood. He lifted his foot off of Yugi and let go of his arm. But Yugi remained laying on the ground, recovering from the pain he had felt, and comparing it to what was to come.

'You certainly squirm, do you not?'

The vampire walked over to a rickety fence that guarded round a house. Looped over the fence was some rope, the thick and heavy type. He picked it up and stood in front of Yugi, who still laid on the path. It was no use. The vampire was too fast to out run, and even if he found somewhere to hide in time, how quick would it take him to find him? It was pointless. Pointless and futile.

'Get up' The vampire ordered. Yugi, having no reason to fight against him as it would be pointless, did as he commanded and rose unstably from the ground. He held Yugi's wrists together and tied the rope around it until it was tight enough to keep them together.

'Now, I will not lose you. Will I?'

He held onto the last part of the rope and pulled on it much like a leash, and Yugi was forced to follow behind. The ropes cut into his skin, moving his wrists did no help as they dug in more and more, and thought it best to stop before he started to make them bleed.

His thoughts went back to his father, and how his last pleas tore Yugi in half, the thought was not bearable if he could not see him. And how would his father bare to live if he convinced himself he did not save his only son from death. Tears started to roll down Yugi's face as he wiped them away, and fought back to gasps of air that he needed.

'Are you crying?' The vampire asked disgustedly as he noticed the tears roll down his face. Yugi fell to his knees and the tears turned to streams of water.

'Please, I implore you, do not kill me! I have my father to care for, and he could not possibly live knowing I have come to harm! Please, let me leave! You have no reason to keep me anymore, so please, let me go!'

'How precious' The vampire pulled hard on the rope and Yugi was forced to his feet 'Your sympathy plan will not woo me. And do not cry, if you annoy me any more I will not hesitate to kill you here'.

He pulled hard on the rope once more and they continued to walk into the inky darkness. It was hard, but Yugi did as he was told and held back his tears as hard as he could. It was no point putting off death, and the sooner it came the better, but he could not bare the thought of a possible slow painful death.

* * *

After a while the road had lost its partner houses and it became barren. Yugi's fear started to replace his sorrow, his last screams of death would not be heard by anyone except for those who kill him, and his hope of a saviour faded.

They stopped to an opening of a forest but before that, blocking their path, was a large mansion. It had to be the house of vampires.

Its exterior was very daunting. The roof was of burgundy tiles, tilting in any and every direction. The walls had ivy climbing up them, almost covering the gold like bricks that rose to a great height. The windows were misty and one could not see past them to the inside of the rooms, and one large oak door with two large, golden handles sat in the middle of the mass. The vampire pulled Yugi through the large garden. It was hard to see what flowers they were, but it was clear to see they had all died.

There was a quiet humming coming from another person. A young girl sat at the edge of a batch of dead flowers, swaying them back and forth with her hand. She had long bronze curly hair and she wore a white gown with black ribbons trailing down her back. She, at first, appeared she had not noticed the two arrived, but she stopped her humming and turned around. Her red eyes immediately gazed at the vampire, and she stood up in surprise.

'He is back!' She squealed and ran into the house, her happy screams of delight were heard well into the house. The vampire laughed quietly and lead Yugi into the house.

Even though Yugi knew what was going to happen, and every part of his body ordered him to stay away, he could not, and he was dragged against his will into the danger within.

The interior was much more different then the outside, hardly believable that it belonged to the same house. It was large and spacious, the ceiling was colossal and a painting spread out over it, though it was hard to tell what it was supposed to represent as Yugi had never seen anything like it before, it was a great work of art. Two staircases snaked next to the walls and lead to the upper part of the house but Yugi could not see what was above it, underneath the stairs was a large double door of white with gold handles, guarded by two suits of armour. Voices were hearable through the wood, and Yugi could only know who they were. One was easily heard as the girl from the outside crying out "He is back!" though hard to make out with the amount of noise overpowering it.

The vampire pulled the rope and Yugi followed him hesitatingly as he pushed back the doors and the voices flooded around them.

The room was larger than any room Yugi knew of. The ceiling reached a precarious height, a long gold chain descended from it and held a chandelier up with several candles burning brightly. Large windows stood at the other end of the hall, but only displayed the darkness of the forest beyond. The walls stood firm, matching the door of white and gold patterns of flowers crept up them to the top. The room was full of people. All different from one another, different looks, different clothes, but they had something in similar which was their eyes. Blood red. A sign of vampirism.

Yugi and his vampire walked through the crowd, eyes watched them as they passed each of them until he stopped in the only available clearing in the room. A large throne like chair gave its qualities and comfort to a man, no doubt a vampire.

He was old, and frail looking, yet there was an air about him of great threat and danger as he turned to face the vampire. Yugi stood behind the vampire as not to be seen by him. Though he offered little invisibility.

'Yami!' He cried out in joy and stood up from his chair 'Where have you been that took so little time?'

'I am sorry my lord' He answered 'It was a little harder then expected when they threatened me with torches and pitch forks'.

'Oh come now, they would not stop us no matter what. But to better business, is it a well town?'

'I would say so, my lord'.

'And how do I trust your instincts this time?'

'Because I have a present for you, my lord'.

The vampire pulled hard on the rope and Yugi fell and hit the marble floor. He looked up in fear as the elderly man stood high in front of him. He wore a bright red robe, and barely seen, a white long tunic under his robe. His robe was held tight together by two gold pins in the shape of leaves at the top of his robe .

'I would have preferred a female breed' He complained.

'I am sorry, but I had to think fast. Beside he is an easy kill'.

He bent down to Yugi's level and smirked. Yugi tried to back away from him, but with his hands tied together tightly, he could only place himself flat on the cold floor and watch him, terrified.

'Hello little boy' He teased 'Tell me, what is your name?'

'Y-Yugi' Yugi whispered, his breath rapidly losing within himself.

'I beg your pardon? I do not understand small pathetic whimpers'.

'Yu-Yugi'.

'Yugi?' He repeated 'I may be old but I served to remember that it was a girls name' Yugi nodded weakly 'Then why are you named such a feminine name? Unless your parents presumed you were a girl'.

'I-I do not know. I-I know I was always called it and-Please do not kill me!'

He roared with laughter as everyone followed his lead and the hall became a chorus of laughter. He held Yugi's chin and Yugi was forced to gaze at his frail blood red eyes.

'You are in the mercy of the lord of vampires' He explained with delight 'I do not think begging is an option anymore. You will certainly die'.

Tears rolled down Yugi's face as the aged man bent nearer to his neck. This was it. There was no way of escape, his hands tied firmly together and the last of his spirit strength had been wiped clean from him. He could feel the cold breath on him, and only inches away from death.

'Something is not right' The man whispered to himself 'Yami, have you touched this boy?'

'I had to my lord, otherwise I would not be here'.

'Ah, then I must live to the rules. Yami, I believe this is your kill. Finish him off'.

He let go of Yugi and stepped back. Yugi waited for Yami to bite him instead, but there was nothing but silence.

'I demand a party' He declared.

'What are you talking about? Another vampire spat 'Just finish him! I have not eaten in nearly a month!'

'_I_ was the one that found the town. _I_ was the one that risked my life. _I_ was the one that brought him back, _I_ demand a celebration for my troubles'.

'You have grown quite tricky over the years' The old vampire admired as he clasped his hands together 'And if I do not give you your wish he will remain alive. Very well, take our guest to one of the rooms while we prepare'.

Yugi was pulled up by the rope to his feet, and pulled along through the crowd of vampires to a door hidden by the dead bodies of vampires. And they left the giant hall full of mutters and walked down a corridor. It was a lot darker then the other two rooms, but the armours and weapons reflected the little light onto the opposite walls creating a more lit walk. They walked in silence. What else was there for Yugi to do? He was to die for sure.

'Your name, is it really Yugi?' He questioned.

'Yes-Yes it is'.

'Its just… nothing, name or no name, I will kill you'.

'Y-Yami, please I am begging you, do not ki-'

Yami spun around and backhanded Yugi. Yugi hid his face, it hurt, but he did not dwell on its pain as it was nothing compared to what he was going to feel.

'Do not call me by my name' Yami growled 'I did not give you permission'.

'S-Sorry'.

Yami glared at the injured Yugi and opened a door. Inside was a bedroom. It, much like the rest of the rooms, was large. A double bed sat in between walls of windows, cloaked with red curtains, it sheets were too of red and the carpets on the floor. There was a oak chest of drawers by the bed, and two chairs similar to the one the lord of vampires owned sat together at the end of the bed. Yami pushed Yugi in and held the door.

'Do not think about escaping' Yami warned 'There is no way of breaking your binds off, and if you happened to, there is no way out'.

He shut the door and Yugi heard it being locked from the outside. He rubbed his side of his face where Yami hit him, surely it had gone red now, but it did not bother him much. He had delayed death for a while, but for how long? An hour? A few minutes? Yugi sat down on the bed, the silky sheets curved around and creased around him. Yami was right, there was nothing in the room to break the ropes off. All Yugi could do was sit and wait for fate to come, and prepared for the worse.

* * *

Yugi waited on the bed for a while, he rubbed his eyes as they were red and sore from the tears and his face started to pulse achingly, he wondered if he was going to get a bruise as he hit him hard. But what was it to compare to what he was going to feel?

The elders of his home described the vampires nature to be unforgiving and heartless, they sought only for the taste of the blood of humans and would do anything to get it. If bitten by one, the pain is so incredible, no one has lived through it and told another living soul. Dead within seconds. He prayed that something would give him a chance to live, and go back home, but that was doubtful. And was only grateful the pain was not going to be long.

The door threw open and Yugi stood on his feet. It was not Yami this time, but surely a vampire. He was tall and his hunter like eyes set on Yugi. His clothes were scruffy and dishevelled; a brown leathery jacket that had ripped in places, a shapeless white shirt and black trousers that had been stained in places with blood. He moved towards Yugi and grabbed the rope.

'Come on' He growled and pulled hard on the rope.

Yugi walked behind him as he lead Yugi back down the familiar corridor and back to the hall. Everyone was talking to each other all with a glass goblet in their hands, a deep red liquid swayed gently in them. Yugi feared that the liquid was indeed blood. They stopped their conversations as Yugi and the vampire passed them and watched as they made to the clearing once more. Yami stood next to the old vampire, but they did not have a goblet in their hands like everyone else. Yugi was let go and the vampire joined Yami on his other side. There was no point in running, every direction red eyes was on him, to certain he would not escape.

'Now Yami, please do hurry' The old vampire chortled 'If you do not kill him soon I must not deny the pleasure of killing you myself'.

Yami walked up to Yugi, he was a little taller than him and Yugi could feel his red eyes pressing on him. Yugi hung his head and tears started streamed down his face again, he had dragged his courage up so he could at least give the vampire no pleasure in killing him, and all he was doing was staring at him and he could not help but cry. Yami grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt and lifted him towards him. The hall was filled with the cheers of the vampires as Yami moved close to Yugi's neck.

'Please!' Yugi cried as Yami's cold breath stung his neck. The old vampire laughed and walked around the outside of the ring the rest of the vampires created around Yami and Yugi.

'You are about to die and you still persist to beg? You are a strange one. Try saying something unique this time'.

'Please…please' Yugi repeated through his tears. It was the only word he could say, his breath had been restricted to one word as it increased to a rapid pace. The cold breath was a soothing comfort to his fragile neck as it struggled to breath and stay away from Yami's teeth.

'Yami! Why have you stopped?' The old vampire criticized.

Yami stood still like statue, he was but a mere centimetres away from draining Yugi's blood. And yet he fought against it and stayed immobilised. Yugi brought up some bravery and opened his eyes, as he stared at Yami beside him.

'Yami! What are you doing!'

Yami moved his head away, with much difficulty and dropped Yugi to the floor. But he still had a hold of his rope. Yugi did not know what he was doing. It was like he was saving him. Yami held Yugi's face, the cold hand created an area of ice through his skin, and ordered him to stay still. Yami moved towards him and he placed his cold lips on Yugi's cheek.

'Run when you can' He whispered. Yugi's hands felt free, and the ropes dropped to the floor. The cuts on his wrists were deep and red, but not bleeding. Yami pushed Yugi to the floor and hissed at the old vampire.

'Yami! You traitor!' The old vampire shouted at him 'Do not give him the chance to live!'

The circle of vampires ran towards Yami and he did his best to keep far from them. They rushed over Yugi as he laid on the floor, barely missing him in their frenzy. They completely ignored the fact that he laid petrified on the floor, they only focused on Yami. They encased around him and it was hard for Yugi to see him, but his screams as he tried to fight them off from his pain was not silent. Yugi managed to pull himself up off the floor and ran to the door. No one had seen him and failed to stop him as he pulled back the doors and ran out of the house. The screams from Yami of pain could be heard far from the house, but Yugi did not turn back and only focused on staying far away from that place.

* * *

Yugi continued running. Not stopping for air, or to check if he was being followed, nothing. He was not sure how far back his house was but if it meant safety, he would not stop for anything. He would fall on occasions but his determination kept him going. His legs ached and begged to rest, but his fear drove him on. He had ran for maybe well over two hours. He felt exhausted, his pace had started to slow down and not only his legs but his entire body ached all over. His eyes strained to keep them open and aware, and his breathing had reached to a paining degree in his chest.

Yugi tripped over once more, but he did not get up, he could not. His body wanted to rest, and no matter how hard he forced him self up, he failed to get on his feet and returned to the ground. If the vampires wanted him badly they would trace him back to that spot. He surely would not be leaving soon, his drained body agreed.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up. Several men, whom he knew their familiar faces, stood over him with torches and pitch forks in their hands.

The men from the town. They had come looking for him, and now they found him, lying helplessly exhausted with nothing left to lose. But he was safe.

'Yugi!' His father cried. He ran out from the crowd and fell to his knees, he cried uncontrollably of joy as he hugged his son. Yugi cried too and hugged him tightly. He cried for the joy of seeing his father and knowing he had lived, but also for the one that had saved his life. Not caring if vampire or not. He was alive, because Yami had risked his life for Yugi's, and that was more then Yugi could ever be thankful for. Even if his body hurt more than it could compete with, he would not want it to be any different to what it could have been.

His prayer had been answered.

*****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Yep. This definitely looks like the end.

And if anyone asks, Yugi is a boys name, it's just for the story. Go along with it. The real thing makes much more sense, trust me.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Trust

So now, we find out if everything will be alright.

Who knows, I could be sneaky…

* * *

Chapter 3-Trust

The days that followed were indeed slow.

Yugi found that the hours stretched out, and the work seemed to pile up even more. But Yugi found that even the slightest of noise to indicate a person moving, he looked up, but only realised it was only the person who lived down the road. The local doctor had explained that Yugi, apart from the face where Yami hit him, would be fine. But Yugi would stay awake long dark hours of the night, and his body became frail, if anyone touched him he would become tense and move away from them. He had begun to be distant and paranoid. Lost in memories of what happened previous.

* * *

It had been four days since what happened. Yugi, for once, had nothing to do. He found himself sitting at the banks of the river, staring endlessly across to the other side. He knew why he sat there, he just did not know why he knew why or why he did not move from the ground he sat on, but he continued to hug his knees and watch nothing in particular.

'Yugi?'

Yugi did not look up as Anzu walked cautiously to his side 'How are you feeling today?'

'Fine' Yugi sighed. Anzu squatted down next to him and swayed the grass next to her back and forth with her fingertips.

'You know the main talk is about you. About how frightful it was, and how lucky you were' She glanced at Yugi, he continued to stare out across the horizon, not taking in what she was saying 'What I mean is, you are lucky to have survived at all, they are not coming back for you. There is nothing to be scared about, you probably scared them off by being so lucky'.

'You are probably right' Yugi agreed. Anzu put her arm around Yugi and pulled him to her. Having her there was a somewhat comfort, but she was far from what he really was contemplating. Yugi was not scared. Sitting by the river, it gave him all the feelings of fright back to him. He thought if he sat there he might come back for Yugi, but he was not. All Yugi knew was that he was dead.

* * *

After a long while of doing nothing, Yugi pushed himself away from the banks and found something to do around the farm. But it did not distract him from his thoughts. And in the end he did hardly any work at all.

'Yugi?'

Yugi had stood at the front of his door holding his old jacket in his arms. He had stood there still for a well good twenty minutes, doing nothing but think to himself. His father walked up behind him, he had learned not to frighten him as it would distress him, so he proceeded cautiously and quietly.

'Sorry father' Yugi apologised as he snapped out of his fixation 'I was thinking too much'.

'Is that so?'

He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi shook it off quickly. It felt like a thousand needles piercing him, though he knew it was not like that, it had never been like that before.

'Perhaps you should go to bed' His father suggested.

'That sounds good'.

Yugi made his way up the stairs in his zombie like state, his jacket still in his arms and his thoughts still with him, how long had he used that same excuse?

'Yugi' He stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at his father, he looked concerned at his son 'Sleep good'.

'I will try'.

Yugi continued up the stairs and to his room. His father had since looked at him with that face, the concerned, fretful face. And he had been preoccupied with Yugi too much. If anything he was more worried about Yugi then Yugi was worried about being attacked by vampires again.

Yugi changed into his sleepwear of the white shirt and black shorts and got in his bed. He laid perfectly in the middle of his bed and stared thoughtful at the ceiling. It's damp, disorientated state captured the remaining shadows and lights from the evening sun. It was going to be another sleepless night. How long was it going to be before he had some good quantity of sleep? How long was it going to be before he was back to normal? What was normal anymore? Normal, was without vampires and a happy family, this was not normal for him.

* * *

Yugi shot up in his bed.

It was dark, the pale moonlight dimly lit his room. He had fallen asleep, for the first time. But that was not what startled him awake, he thought he had heard a noise. Different from the first time. But it was quiet now, and nothing else was heard. Perhaps he had imagined it, he had got the first few hours of sleep which he needed and his mind disagreed with it, so purposely woke him. It seemed unreal, but it was what kept him awake before, so it was no different.

He laid back down and closed his eyes, hoping to get more sleep. But he heard it again. A heavy noise, as if someone had fallen over something. He got out of bed and lit the candle by his bed. He opened the door and looked into the pitch black, his father had not heard it as Yugi could hear his snores from his room. He was going to do this alone.

Yugi quietly walked past his fathers room and halfway down the stairs. He held the candle in front of him, though it did not reveal much only a small space around him, the bottom of the stairs was clear.

'Hello?' Yugi whispered 'Is anyone there?'

There was no answer, so he continued down the stairs. He cautiously checked every where around him, but the corridor was empty. He peeked into the family room, it was hard to see, but clearly no one was hiding. Was his imagination that stronger over him?

Yugi turned around to go back to his room to get some more sleep but a hand whipped across his mouth and he gazed into the blood red eyes he knew of.

'Do not say a word' Yami threatened. Yugi nodded and Yami slowly removed his hand.

'You are hurt' Yugi said as he noticed the faint line of a cut across the side his face.

'I said do not say anything' Yami hissed. Yugi watched as blood trickled down his face and drip onto his clothing. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and started to pull him upstairs.

'What are you doing!' Yami growled as he tried to get his hand back, but Yugi tightened his grip on his hand.

'You are hurt, I am not going to let you bleed to death'.

Yugi pulled him back to his room, much to Yami's detest, and set the candle on the bedside cabinet.

'Please sit down' Yugi offered as he opened the drawer to his bedside cabinet.

'No' Yugi turned to look at Yami, he stood with his arms crossed glaring at him 'I do not know why you brought me to your room, but it makes little difference to-'

'Please' Yugi held his shoulders and pushed Yami down on his bed 'Sit'.

Yami glared up at him as Yugi kept him sitting on the bed, though he did little to force Yugi off him and remained seated. Yugi went back to the drawer and got out the cloth that he had used once before. He sat down next to Yami and pressed the cloth lightly against his cut.

'What are you doing?' Yami grabbed his arm and pulled it away from him.

'You are bleeding. I-I was trying to stop it'.

Yugi broke his hand free from Yami and pressed the cloth back on the scratch again. Yami did not attempt to remove him again and glared at the floor. Yugi looked down at his hand, he had it tensed up against his sheets, blood too ran down it and dripped onto his bed sheets.

'Your hand'.

Yugi held it and observed the fine cuts on his hand. He lifted his sleeve up a little and watched as the cuts continued past the hand, Yugi noticed the blood that had seeped into his jacket, not only on the sleeves but every part of the jacket had turned to an almost red colour .

'Are you bleeding underneath?' Yugi asked, Yami nodded his head 'Then you need to take your jacket off'.

Yami glared at him, but he unwillingly undid the golden threaded buttons on his jacket and pulled it off. His body was muscular like someone carved it from stone, and was pale, paler than the moon was. But it was stained with blood, cuts covered his body. Blood had run down his body, his chest, his arms, his neck, all of it.

'This is horrible' Yugi said horrified 'Who did this to you?'

'Who do you think?'

'Did-Did they do this?' Yugi questioned as he started to wipe away blood from his upper arm.

'It is alright. You can say it'.

'Did the other vampires do this to you?'

'Yes. I am lucky to have survived'.

Yugi moved to his shoulder and wiped it lightly. His bare skin was even more cold then when the first time he had met him. It felt worse then winter, like ice needles piercing his skin and freezing his hands still to the bone, but Yugi tried his best to ignore the pain and focused back on wiping the blood clean as he moved to his chest.

'Yami, d-did you come back for me?' Yugi asked. Yami gazed at Yugi's eyes and stood up abruptly. He stood facing away Yugi, hugging his arms tightly, as if something was trying to break from within himself. All Yugi could do was watch and hope it was nothing.

'I have had no blood for several months' Yami glanced back at Yugi and picked his jacket back up from the bed 'I have never been more hungered then this'.

He slipped his jacket back on and he threaded his buttons back together. It was only too obvious that the only reason he would be back was to kill Yugi, and yet it was like he resisted against what he wanted dearly, so why did he resist?

Yugi opened the drawer once again and held his grandfathers pocket knife which he had given Yugi to protect himself before he had died. Yugi could not bare to see him go against something that overpowered him so much.

'What are you doing?' Yami questioned as he watched Yugi observe the blade in the light the candle offered.

'If I cut myself then you can still drink my blood but without biting me'.

'Why would you doing something like that?'

'My mother always told me to help anyone. And you saved my life, I can only try to return the favour'.

Yami looked at Yugi, he could not say anything else, and Yugi had already made up his mind and was not changing it. Yugi put the blade next to his skin on his left arm. He had to be brave and endure it, he pressed hard against his skin until he cut through it. Yami watched, almost revulsed, as Yugi dropped the knife on the floor and placed his hand over his fresh cut. It was not that bad, only a small trickle of blood escaped through his fingers, and the pain was but a mere sting to his arm.

'I am fine' Yugi reassured as he removed his hand from his arm, it was stained with his blood. He looked up at Yami who slowly started to back away from him 'I-I do not mind'.

Yami stopped on the edge of where the darkness began. It was hard to see his face, the shadows had engulfed most it, but he looked directly at Yugi.

'If you are sure?'

'I am'.

Yami moved back over to the bed and sat down next to Yugi. Yami held Yugi's arm and gathered up a trickle of blood that escaped his cut on his finger, Yami licked his finger clean from blood and sighed heavily.

'You taste good' Yami sighed with delight. He placed his lips over the cut on Yugi and started to enjoy Yugi's blood.

Yugi watched Yami as he sucked the blood out of him. He thought back to what the elders had told him about vampires; Unforgiving and heartless. But Yami did not appear to him like that. Maybe at first, but now he was nothing like that, Yugi could tell as he knew nothing about him. Except that he needed help, his help, and he was all too happy to give it to him. Watching Yami drink his blood from his arm, it reminded him of a defenceless baby. Though Yami was far from defenceless as he was sure.

Yami got forceful and tightened his grip on Yugi's arm, he pulled it remorselessly and Yugi started to get feared. He could feel his heart beating slower and slower every time Yami drank more and more of his blood, he started to lose his breath and it was painful to try to move away from Yami. Yugi was losing too much blood.

'Stop' Yugi pleaded and Yami managed to push himself off of Yugi. He sat at the end of the bed, lightly biting his hand. Yugi breathed heavily and studied his cut on his arm, it was still red and it had changed to a pulsing ache from a stinging pain, but the blood was clean dry from it.

'Is that what it is like?' Yugi questioned through his breaths 'When you get bitten? Like everything is drained out of you?' Yami let go of his hand and wiped away the excess blood around his mouth but still looked away from Yugi'It-It was scary'.

Yami stood up and took a deep breath in.

'You should not worry Yugi' He reassured 'After all, this is just a dream'.

'What?'

He held Yugi by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed so he laid comfortably on it.

'Sleep' He whispered 'You will wake up and forget everything'.

'Do not trick me!' Yugi forced himself to sit up under Yami's pressure 'I know this is not a dream!'

Yami pushed Yugi back down and kept a considerable amount of force on him so he could not sit up and kept staring at his blood red eyes.

'Sleep. It will be good for you'.

Yugi's eyes began to feel heavy, and the cold shots from Yami's hands tricked his mind to fall in a state of sleep. Everything around him started to become a blur as his eyes started to close

'No. Do not…do this…to me'.

Yami blew out the candle and everything became pitch black once more. The pale moonlight crept through the window and created small areas of light. Yami had moved off of him, but it was quiet, hard to tell if he had left or if he hid in the shadows that surrounded his room. Yugi wanted to get up and find him, but his eyes started to close fast, and all he could think about was sleep. Why? Why when it was so important to stay awake. It was magic, he knew it and it was the only possible answer. Soon his eyes closed on him, he could do nothing about it, and he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The morning light draped over Yugi as he stirred from his sleep. He looked around his room. No sign of Yami. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, perhaps it was just a dream, it would be fitting for him to dream of a vampire being in his bedroom. He got off the bed and was about to go downstairs, but he stopped and headed back to his drawer by his bed. His knife and cloth was in there, the knife was perfectly clean, but the cloth was not its usual white colour but stained with blood. And blood was still stained on his hand, and the bed, where Yami had sat had blood spots on it. He _was _there last night, but why did he try to convince him it was a dream?

But he was definitely not there in the morning. Yugi decided to go downstairs to try and think things through with himself, his father was in the kitchen cleaning away from his breakfast, he looked up as Yugi walked in rather disappointed.

'You are awake finally' He smiled 'I was not sure if to wake you so I left you to sleep'.

'Father, did you hear anything last night?'

He stared up in thought but smiled again 'No. Why did you?'

'I thought I did'.

'Come, you must be starving'.

His father placed a plate for his breakfast on the table and pulled out one of the chairs, Yugi sat down and moved closer to the table. Yugi stared at the food he was given for a second and looked up at his father then back to his food.

'Father, why are you being nice?' Yugi questioned suspiciously as he ate the breakfast.

'What? Is it wrong to be helpful for once?' Yugi looked up at him as he ate cautiously, he sighed and held Yugi by the shoulders lightly 'I just want you to feel better that is all. I feel that I am not doing enough to help you'.

'I feel much better now, father' Yugi reassured.

'That is good to know'.

'I was thinking about mother last night. I was wondering what she would do with something like this'.

'Knowing your mother, she would probably would first go in a frenzy then I am pretty sure she would spoil you rotten'.

'So like what you are doing?'

He chuckled lightly and hugged Yugi around the neck.

'I miss mother'.

'I miss her too'.

* * *

Yugi quickly finished his breakfast and joined his father out on the farm to do some work. He felt much better to work for once, but he still wondered if Yami was still close by. He decided if he finished his work early enough he would go out looking for him, he may look alright but Yugi did not know the full affects of vampire wounds, all Yugi knew Yami could slowly be dying in pain somewhere. But then again, how far could Yami travel? He must have reached his home within the four days, but he was injured so he would have been slower. If he could imagine Yami walking around for a night, he would most likely be somewhere in the forest probably, resting if his injuries hurt him so much.

It was late in the afternoon. It was sunny at first, but the sun disappeared rather suddenly. Yugi gazed up at the sky, a large dark cloud cloaked the once blue sky and the wind started to pick up, brushing the trees and skimming through Yugi's hair.

'Father' Yugi called over to him, he looked up at Yugi 'I think it might rain soon'.

His father gazed up at the cloud and stared at it for quite a while.

'We probably have a few minutes before it starts to come down. We should get the sheep back in their pens so they will not get wet'.

'I will do it father'.

'If you do it alone, you will surely get wet to the bone. It is better if we both do it together'.

'Do not worry. I will wear mothers shawl'.

'But it will keep only your head dry'.

'Father I want to do it'.

He looked at Yugi sternly but sighed and shook his head.

'If you really want to'.

Yugi dropped his things and ran back to the house. He knew where he had kept it, in his chest of drawers. It was long enough to pull over his head, and its soft feel reminded him of his mother. It was a light blue colour made out of cotton, his mother wore it when it was cold, sometimes giving it to Yugi if he was cold. He pulled it over his head and went back downstairs, his father came back in and gazed outside, it had already started to rain.

'You be careful' He warned 'I do not want you to catch a cold or anything'.

'I will be fine, father'.

Yugi ran out into the rain and headed for the hills behind his house. Its grass was much more higher quality then anywhere else on the fields, and the sheep's pen was at the bottom of the hills. It was to be a tricky task to get the sheep at the bottom of the hill, but Yugi was going to try.

Surprisingly, the sheep also did not want to get wet, and willingly raced back down to the pen. Yugi counted them as he chased them in the right direction and counted them while they made their way.

Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight.

Twenty eight altogether. This caused worry, there should have been twenty-nine, one was missing. Yugi ran back up the hill and searched for it. It was most likely one of the older sheep, they were prone to be defiant and wondered off on their own. Yugi ran to the top of the hill where he found the sheep, it laid in the grass, motionless.

_Good time to have a sleep _Yugithought as he ran over to it, but then as he got closer he realised it was not asleep.

Its eyes were wide open in shock and fear, blood poured out from its side and seeped into the grass, and a large wound stretched across its middle. It was dead. But what could have caused it? It was too sophisticated for a dog, and wolves had not been in the area for a long time. There was only one other possible explanation. Yugi turned around and Yami stood behind him. His mouth was circled with blood, and rain drops rolled down his face as he stared at Yugi. He was the one that had hunted down the sheep.

'Yugi' He said 'I did not know that these were yours. I am-'

'Here!' Yugi held out the shawl to Yami who looked at it confused 'Please take it, you will get ill if you do not stay dry'.

'Yugi, I can not-'.

'Please! Take it!'

Yami stared at Yugi and watched the rain drops start to roll down his face, he was more then confused but he took the shawl nevertheless to please Yugi.

'I have to go' Yugi quickly said.

Yugi ran off back to the rest of the sheep at the bottom of the hill, they still hung about outside the pen, pretending to not notice the rain and eat some more grass. Yugi herded the sheep into the pen, though they did little to help him to co-operate, and locked them in when they got in. They would be dry, until the rain passed away. Yugi looked at the top of the hill before he went back, but there was no sign of Yami anymore, but Yugi could not spend any more time looking for him. He was wet through, and he had started to grow cold and shivered a little. He ran back to his house and leaned on the door to catch his breath back, his father immediately came to him with a towel to wrap around him.

'Yugi, you are so wet' He stated as he dried his hair 'Where is your shawl?'

'I…lost it'.

'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yes…fine'.

Yugi pushed himself off the door that he leaned himself against and pulled the towel closer around him. He had lied. He was not fine, he had walked three steps, being indoors he felt so much warmer and he wanted to sleep right where he was. Yugi's father caught Yugi in time before he almost fell to the floor and he laid in his fathers arms.

'Yugi! Stay awake!' He pleaded as he shook Yugi to keep him awake. But Yugi wanted to sleep in the warmth of his father's arms. Even though he knew he could not sleep now, his mind disagreed with him and he quickly became separated from reality and fell deep asleep.

******************************End of chapter 3****************************

Oh dear.

That's pretty much all I can say about now…I wouldn't want to give any surprises away for this, so it's all secret.

If anyone asks (God knows why) Yugi is about fifteen and Yami looks roughly seventeen (But as he's a vampire he's way much more older. But we won't get into that).

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Street meeting

This will be short, so I'll put two chapters up. Hmm…now that I think about it, is this even important?

Ah who cares? I like this anyway, sadistic reasons…

* * *

Chapter 4-Street meeting

Yugi found himself walking down an empty street. It was dark, and there was little light around him, yet he could see where he was going. It was hot, maybe a little too hot for him, as Yugi started to sweat a little from the heat and his breathing started to become heavy. He walked down the cobbled path to find another life, but the road continued to stretch out before him, never-ending. He looked at the empty, dark shops that lined with the path, it was hard to tell what was in them but there was no way of entering them. The doors were locked as he had tried to open a few of them in an attempt to find people.

He heard someone else nearby and quickly looked down the road, hoping that they could help him. But all there was was darkness, and Yugi could not see anything, but he knew someone was there. He wanted to call out to them for safety and comfort, but he knew, in the back of his mind, they were not friendly or welcoming.

A hand drifted through the darkness and into the light begging him to come nearer. It was pale white and just its presence sent chills down Yugi's back. Yugi began to run away from it.

The hand, he knew where he had seen it before, and for some reason it triggered him to think of danger. And he ran as far as away he could from it.

He tripped on a loose stone in the path and hit the road hard. Though he was barely hurt, and there was no obvious pain to him, he could not get up from the path no matter how much he tried to. His legs felt like they were trapped under much larger stones, something hard and heavy yet invisible kept him to stay to the ground. He looked up in fear as the owner of the hand walked through the shadows and walked towards him.

Yami stood in front of him, blocking out the light that reached to Yugi and covered him with his shadow. Why was it he looked more frightening then before? Was it he had come for Yugi finally?

Yugi, not being able to run away from him, covered his head with his arms and started to shake uncontrollably. Fear had taken over his body, he gave no second thought to why any of this was happening, but only to the thought of dying, and that he did not want it.

Yami kneeled down by him and stroked his hair while chuckling lightly.

'Do not worry' He calmed, his voice sounded more angelic then normal, and his cold touch was not of painful piercing but a cool soothing rush of water. Yugi liked it 'I will not hurt you'.

Yugi stopped shaking and put his arms down by his side. He believed him, and he had no reason to fear him anymore, nothing seemed daunting about him anymore. Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist and lifted him up from the ground without any trouble. He held Yugi in his arms, and he gave an evil smirk at Yugi, but Yugi felt completely at ease in his cool arms, staring at the darkness around them. Yami moved nearer to his neck, and Yugi felt his canine teeth piercing through his skin, and his teeth digging into his neck until they were deep enough for him to drink his blood.

Was this how it was? It was not as bad as they said it were. Yugi's hot body gave in to the water like coldness, that spread quickly from his neck and through his body, he hardly felt any of his blood leaving his body. It was a tremendous feeling, a feeling of luxury and security. It was nothing like what he had been told before. Yugi held onto Yami's shoulders as he bit harder and harder into Yugi's neck, though Yugi did little to stop it, and he knew that he would be dead soon if he continued to drink him dry. So he decided he would fall asleep in his arms as he enjoyed the cooling sensation, that soothed his hot body to normal, in the last minutes of life he had left.

Yugi lost unconsciousness and he fell limp in Yami's arms. Yugi's grip on him had loosened so his arms fell to the side and his head rolled back, his eyes were tightly closed. Blood ran down his neck and his blood was around Yami's mouth, trickling down it. He watched the lifeless body of Yugi, all the while still smirking.

'I told you I would not hurt you' Yami whispered to the dead body of Yugi and bit into his neck once more.

The darkness started to grow rapidly closer to them, as Yami took more and more blood from Yugi, until the darkness had completely surrounded them and nothing could be seen except for a dark fog. And that was all Yugi could remember, the next thing Yugi could hear was birds distantly calling.

Heaven? But then did vampire victims go to heaven? Especially if they helped them. They were supposed to be the devil. So they said.

****************************End of chapter 4******************************

Like I said, maybe pointless but who knows, it might be the only time anyone will see Yugi being bitten. Because it's too damn hot for it to be shown again.

Only kidding, it makes my sadistic side very happy that's all.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Meat

Okay, the second chapter. This one is important…ish.

Ignore me! And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5-Meat

Yugi opened his eyes wearily. It was light, he did not expect the light to be so overpowering on him. But was it heaven?

He had remembered Yami biting into him, and drinking large amounts of his blood. He could still feel the cool breath on his neck. But was he dead? Or something else?

His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and he looked at his surroundings. He was in his room, laying in his bed in his scratchy sleepwear. But he was sure he was in a street before he woke up, so how was it he got to a different place?

A dream. It was just a dream. So Yami had not really bitten him, he imagined it all. Yugi felt so relieved. He was not dead nor a vampire. He had survived once more.

He looked down at his hand, something soft laid underneath it. A person? No, it was his mothers shawl. It had dried from the rain and now rested in his grasp, but the last time he had seen it he had given it to Yami to keep himself dry from the rain.

So Yami must have come back to give it to him, Yugi felt his neck, it was clean and no mark was left that he could feel, so he was sure he was still human. No wonder he had a dream about Yami, Yugi wondered why he came back though. If he still was around, Yugi could go looking for him.

His bedroom door opened and he looked up as his father walked in.

'Yugi, you are awake'.

He walked over to his side and stroked his hair before putting his hand over his forehead.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'I-I think I am alright' Yugi answered meekly 'What happened?'

'You got sick. Because you were out in the rain for a long time. I told you I should have helped you, but you never listen'.

'How-How long have I been asleep?'

'Almost a week'.

'A week!'

'Yes. Your temperature kept changing, and you would not wake up. The doctor thought you would not make it, but I knew you would'.

Yugi gazed out of his stained window, the morning light glittered in and made beautiful patterns along the floor. It did not feel like a week, possibly a night, but never a week. But he knew his father would not lie to him, especially with something as serious as this.

'I feel hungry' Yugi whined as he looked back at his father.

'Do not worry, I will make you some soup'.

He rushed out of the room and Yugi heard him jog down the stairs. He laid on his bed thinking to himself.

A week? Yami would have surely travelled far within a week, pointless to look for him as Yugi knew for sure he would never catch up to him, especially after recovering from an illness. Yami would become lost within his memories, just like many other memories was.

* * *

His father returned after a while, he held a bowl in his hands as well as a spoon, Yugi sat up and took the bowl off him. Though he would have appreciated something different then hot soup, he ate it all, he had not eaten in a week and it was starting to take its affect on his body. His father sat at the end of the bed, watching him closely in case he showed signs that he would fall ill again, but he appeared alright on the outside.

'Hey' He said after a long silence 'Your mothers shawl' He picked it up and finely checked for any damages 'I thought you said you lost it'.

'I did. Perhaps I have an angel and she gave it back to me'.

'I agree. Maybe she also cured your illness as well?'

'Yes. I would like to believe that'.

He finished his soup and handed the bowl back to his father, he took it off him and stroked Yugi's hair again.

'You should try getting some more sleep' His father suggested.

'I think I have had enough of sleep' Yugi argued.

'Yes but it will do you good'.

Yugi scowled at him, but he laid back down in his bed. His father shut the door and left him once he was sure he was going to go to sleep. Sleep was not the easiest thing for Yugi. He had had too much sleep, so Yugi had ended up wide awake thinking to himself once again, which annoyed him even more. His thoughts, no matter how hard he had tried to divert them away from the subject, always came back to Yami. Where he might be, how he was, would he come back, where would he go. Questions like these haunted him and some suggestions for answers concerned him greatly.

* * *

It was around midday by the time Yugi had finally had enough of the company of his bed, though he felt weak, he was determined to stay upright and not fall to end up back in his bed again. He changed into some fresh clothes and headed back downstairs to find some more food to eat. There was some leftover bread from the ones Anzu had given him, and had decided to eat those. Yugi should have asked his father if she had visited him, he imagined she was most likely at his side almost all the time. She was the one that would probably panic over Yugi more then anyone else he knew.

Yugi thought back to what Yami had told him in his dream. To not to worry, to not to be afraid of him. Now he had brought back all of his thoughts about Yami, and he wanted to feed his hunger of concerning answers. He headed to the back of his house and looked out, his father was outside doing the usual jobs around the farm.

'Yugi, what are you doing out of bed?' He asked when he noticed Yugi standing at the door.

'I wanted some fresh air' Yugi answered 'So I was going to take a walk around the woods'.

'Yugi you are not fit enough to go walking around. You should be in bed'.

'I want to father, and if I start feeling ill again, I promise to come back home and sleep it off'.

He looked at Yugi sternly again but sighed in defeat.

'There is not much I can do to stop you, is there?' Yugi shook his head and his father smiled 'Go on then, but you will be back if you start to feel ill'.

Yugi nodded and headed out past their house, his father was sure not to see him if he did start to feel ill. He walked up to the top of the hill where he had last met Yami, the sheep he killed had disappeared, his father must have found it and got rid of it. Yugi continued ahead, the edge of the woods was not far from the hills behind his house. Its trees grew to a incredible height, little light passed through the thick leaves, and only few woodland animals lived there but they were mostly birds. If Yami was still around, the woods would be a good place to hide.

* * *

Yugi walked around calling out Yami's name, keeping a close eye out for any sign and making sure he knew the way back out. He had walked deep into the woods, the only other significant life Yugi knew was the birds high up in the trees that he could not see. He had started to grow tired and with calling Yami's name into the open got him nowhere. He had left. Yugi knew that he would have gone by a week, and he should have given up on him from the start. He headed back to the edge of the woods and back home before he got too sick, but he could not help feeling a little disappointed for not finding him.

'You should not have come looking for me'.

Yugi spun around and looked for him, Yami leaned crossed armed against a tree. Half of him was covered with the shadows of the trees as he watched Yugi closely with his blood red eyes.

'Yami'.

He moved from the shadows and walked towards Yugi. There was something different about him from last time, but Yugi could not tell what yet, but it reminded him from his dream.

'And you are alone. Two mistakes you made'.

'What?'

Yami held Yugi's head to one side and breathed heavily on his neck. It was just like in his dream, with him, and Yami going to drink his blood clean from his body. He waited for the pressure of the teeth to sink in his neck, but there was nothing, only the cold breath.

'I am not afraid of you' Yugi said. Yami laughed quietly and looked him in the eye.

'You should be'.

Yugi gazed into Yami's red eyes. It was hard not to think about how they were supposed to look evil but yet they looked sad, almost in mourning. And also very beautiful, just to stare long into them.

'Are you hungry?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes' He answered as he let go of Yugi 'Very'.

'Come with me. I have an idea'.

Yugi started to make his way back down the path he had treaded on, but turned back to Yami who still stood where he was.

'Where will you take me?' Yami questioned.

'Back to my home, you want food right?'

'Why would you do that?' Yami doubted. Yugi looked back down at the trail he had followed then back to Yami.

'Are you not coming?'

Yami put his hands in his pockets and walked down the trail, Yugi waited and joined him at his side as he lead him to the edge of the woods, and up at the top of the hill. Yugi looked back down at his house, there was no sign of his father, which was good as he did not want to cause an uproar. Yugi headed back to his house, Yami followed slowly behind him, Yugi could tell he did not want to be there and was agitated.

Yugi lead him to the meat shack they had hidden away round the house next to the woodpile, Yugi opened the door and let Yami go in first. Rows of hooks held raw meat in the air, blood still dripped from them and made small puddles on the floor beneath them. Yami observed each one carefully.

'You can have as much as you want' Yugi offered.

'Really?'

'Well, maybe just one, my father would get too suspicious if all of them disappeared'.

Yami chuckled and ripped off a large side of beef he had his eye on, he glanced back at Yugi who still stood in the door, the door wide open.

'Shut the door' He ordered. Yugi shut the door behind him and sat down by its wood, light crept in through the small holes in the door, they hit Yami's clothes and his face 'I do not want anybody to watch'.

Yugi nodded but he still kept his eye on Yami and the meat. Yami moved the meat side to side, checking which part was softer, before he bit into it. But it was not like a normal human biting, he ripped it off with his teeth which must have been hard, and blood trickled down his face as he chewed on it hard. It reminded Yugi of an animal, a carnivorous, dangerous one. Yami glanced at Yugi as he continued to chew the meat in his mouth.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' He questioned as he swallowed.

'No reason'.

'If you do not like me eating, do not watch'.

'I feel no offence from you'.

Yami smirked as he bit into it and ripped off another large mouthful and chewed it.

'Yami, I have so many words to give you, but I do not know where to begin to speak'.

'Where do you think is the best to start?'

Yugi stared at the floor and thought to himself, where could he start? What would be appropriate to start with?

'What is it like to be a vampire?' Yugi asked as Yami took yet another part out of the meat.

'It is not pleasant' Yami answered as he swallowed hard 'Every day starts to be the same, wondering who is the latest victim of your power is. You can not eat nor feel the pain of hunger. You can hurt so many and yet you can not get hurt yourself. And you begin to wonder what purpose you serve except to be the messenger of death, sent by Satan'.

'You make it sound like it is not good'.

'It should not be'.

'But I thought vampires are always proud of who they are, they are supposed to be the only thing nothing can destroy. The top species of life'.

'Then you are looking at the only vampire who is not proud of himself'.

He took another bite out of the meat. He was already almost half way through the meat, much to Yugi's surprise.

'Is it true vampires can live forever?' Yugi continued to question.

'Yes' Yami answered as he took another bite.

'Then will you always stay the age you are now?'

'Yes'.

'Is there any way to kill a vampire?'

Yami looked at Yugi suspiciously with his teeth sunk into the meat.

'Sounds like you are trying to get rid of me' He said cautiously.

'What? No, I mean, there can not be no way of not being able to kill a vampire'.

'It does sound more like a legend then reality. There are some ways to kill a vampire, but I will not tell you'.

He bit more and more into the meat, there was but a mere three quarters left of meat in his hands.

'Yami, where will you go tonight?'

'I do not know. Perhaps I will go back to the woods'.

'No, I will not allow that'.

'Then what do you have planned?'

'I could hide you in my room. My father would not need to know that you were there'.

'You would let a vampire in your home? You are strange'.

Yugi got up and opened the door a little, his father had still not come back, he opened the door fully and let the light flood in.

'Come on, I will show you my room'.

'I have seen your room twice. I know where it is'.

Yugi opened the back door, his father was not in the house, his whereabouts was a mystery to Yugi but he often did events like that so it did not worry him. Yugi waved at Yami to show it was safe and lead Yami into the house. Yami still had the remaining meat in his hands as he continued to eat it as he followed Yugi up the stairs and to his room, the way Yami would have come the previous times.

'Stay here. I do not think my father would be happy if he saw you' Yugi warned as Yami walked into his room.

'I was not going to go anywhere anyway'.

Yami finished the meat and licked his fingers clean from the blood. A mere few minutes ago it was almost as larger then him, and he had eaten it all, it was going to take a while for Yugi to be comfortable with how Yami did things differently to normal people.

'Do you feel better now?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. Thank you'.

'Oh my god!'

'What?'

'The blood!'

They looked down at Yami's feet, a small puddle of blood had formed around him where the remaining raw meat had dripped blood, little drops lead out of Yugi's room, down the corridor, and presumably down the stairs to the back door and all the way back to the meat shack.

'If my father sees this he will get suspicious and know for sure!'

Yugi started to panic, his breathing had started to increase. Yami placed his hand on his shoulder, Yugi looked up at him, but his expression did not change.

'Do not worry. I shall clean this up before your father sees it, all you must do is keep out of the house while I do'.

Yugi nodded and headed back outside. He was not sure how Yami would get blood out as he had learnt it was the hardest thing to get out of anything, but then again he had an eternity he had lived before, he would know a way. Yugi managed to keep his father outside long enough for Yami to clean, so he figured. His father did not suspect anything, and even though he tried to persuade Yugi to rest and detested him being outside, he was happy to have his company. And so did Yugi.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Yugi and his father had decided to finish with work, Yugi was a little more tired then normal and keeping his promise to his father, he decided to go to bed early. Yami was still in his room, he stood at the window staring out of it, but Yugi was sure the only thing he would see was the darkness covering the outside.

'Yami. How are we going to sort sleep out?' Yugi questioned.

'It is fine' Yami reassured and smiled at him 'I do not sleep, there will be no need to worry over me'.

'Oh, okay'.

Yugi pulled opened the drawer and got his sleepwear out, Yami had started staring out of the window again. His beautiful angel face expressed sadness and what looked like concern, this started to cause Yugi to worry.

'What are you thinking about?' Yugi questioned as he took his top off and replaced it with his white shirt.

'Nothing. Just wondering what possessed you to let me stay'.

'Is it that strange? You needed my help' Yugi explained as he slipped on his black shorts 'And my mother always said to help anyone who needs it and you need it, so it made sense to me'.

'But is that your real reason?'

'I do not understand'.

'Why me out of anyone else in the world? And do not say it is because I saved your life, I will not believe you'.

Yugi looked down at his feet and questioned himself, much like Yami questioned him. He knew there was a good reason behind everything he did for Yami, but either he did not know, or he hid it away from himself. But Yami expected an answer, and if he could not give him one, what else could he do?

'Why were you still in the area when you had plenty of time to leave? And do not say it's because you were weak, I will not believe you' Yugi questioned. Yami stared at him bemused and then laughed.

'It looks like we do not want to answer each others questions' He laughed and continued to stare out the window. Yugi sighed and got in his bed, he blew out the candle on his bedside cabinet and turned to Yami, who stood oblivious to the sudden darkness.

'Goodnight Yami'.

He waited for Yami's response but he stayed quiet. Yugi laid down in his bed and closed his eyes.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked back at Yami. He still stood at the window, but it was hard to make him out, only his outline in the dark and a part of his face that was lit up by the moons weak light. Yugi could make out what his face looked like by its half visibility, it stayed the same as he had seen it all through the day, trying not to give any sign of emotion but instead sad and mourning. Yugi fell asleep, he felt completely at ease with Yami there, and he knew he would not harm him while he slept. He could trust Yami from now on.

******************************End of chapter 5****************************

Or so he thinks. Only kidding, of course Yami will be a good guys (Isn't he always?)

Well it might be obvious what might happen next, I don't know, you can never tell with me ^^ You can guess if you want.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Seen

Some hectic action and a new and potentially dangerous character.

Just warning you lot. You need warnings.

* * *

Chapter 6-Seen

It had been yet another week, Yami was comfortable staying in Yugi's room, though he often complained that he wanted to walk around but was unable to due to Yugi's father. He fed mainly on the raw meat they stored, but sometimes Yugi offered his blood for him as too many meat would disappear too often and he did not want his father to ask too many questions, so the cut on his arm never completely healed as he cut it too often.

Yugi had fully recovered from his illness and helped out on the farm more. It gave him a chance to keep his father out of the house so not to discover Yami, and a chance for Yami to wonder around the house, if he pleased.

Yugi had learnt a lot more about Yami then he thought he ever would. He would stay up late at nights and talk with Yami about anything he thought he could ask, until he got too tired and fell asleep. But everything he learnt from him, he remembered and kept with him.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon. Yugi had been ordered by his father to go buy some more bread from the bakery as they had run out, though he hesitated about it for fear he might find Yami, he had gone to buy some bread. While he was there he had met up with Anzu who was buying her own inventory in town. And she had decided to walk back with Yugi. He had not seen her for a while and was happy to talk to her, though on occasions he had to remind himself that he could not mention Yami to her, as he was sure she would tell people.

She walked next to him talking about her family while she played with her dress. It was her favourite summer dress, long and white with a green ribbon tied around her bust, she also had her mothers bonnet which was a little too large for her. She continued talking seeming to not stop for air, and occasionally waving at people she knew who passed. Yugi kept checking the bread that was in the basket he had taken with him, and tried to keep up with what Anzu was saying.

Then Yugi was pushed hard to the ground. It was not Anzu as she stood a few steps away and shouted at the person to get off of Yugi, if it was a person. It growled at Yugi and Anzu, and its paws pressed hard down Yugi's back making it hard for him to get up on his own, as he struggled under it's weight.

'Kanes' Someone ordered. He sounded a lot older with a deep voice but authoritative 'Get off him'.

He snapped his fingers and the weight lifted off Yugi. He sat up and picked up his basket that he was forced to drop, and checked the bread, it was not badly damaged and could still be eaten.

'I apologise for Kanes's behaviour'.

Yugi stood up and faced the person in question. It was a man, a lot younger then his father but was much older then Yugi; He dressed in a slightly smart manner, he wore a tight black shirt with matching trousers, he had a heavy type belt holding them together, with what Yugi was sure, holding a weapon behind him, and a long white coat that floated behind him, concealing the weapon. He looked down at Yugi as Anzu stood by his side, his blue eyes pressed on Yugi as if he knew him and hated him.

The heavy life was his dog. It was much like a large wolf, it sat next to his master either glaring at Yugi or rubbing his masters' hand, and he returned it by stroking its long grey hair on its head.

'You should be ashamed of yourself' Anzu spat 'A dog that is not properly trained by its master certainly shows a lot about him'.

'Anzu, please' Yugi tried to quiet her down.

'Kanes training has nothing to do with attacking this boy. It is his nature'.

'Well, maybe you teach where its nature is or it might well be not living with nature'.

He glared at Anzu and moved closer towards them. Yugi caught a small glimpse of the weapon he hid under his coat but still could not make out what it was, Anzu stood behind Yugi for protection as he stood towering over them.

'You certainly have a mouth for someone so young. Besides Kanes only did what he was trained to do which is smell out the killer'.

'Killer?' Yugi repeated 'You must be mistaken, I am no killer. I have not murdered anyone'.

'I know, you do not look like someone to murder anyone'.

'Then what do you mean?' Anzu inquired 'Who are you? I do not believe you are from these parts'.

'I am Kaiba. And the reason Kanes attacked you is he can smell the scent of vampire on you'.

'V-Vampire?' Yugi froze. The dog could smell the scent of vampire on him, he could smell Yami.

'Why would you be looking for vampires?' Anzu continued to persistently question.

'I am a vampire hunter, it is my duty to destroy all of them. I heard that there was an attack here not long ago, who was the victim?'

Yugi could not speak, he looked back at the dog who returned it with a glare. A vampire hunter, then the weapon he concealed surely could harm, or worse, kill Yami. He tried hard not to picture Yami in the mercy of the vampire hunter, but it was there, and Yami laid on the ground with blood covering his body begging for Kaiba to stop.

'You are looking at him right now'.

Yugi looked up as Kaiba turned to him, surprised.

'You are the victim?' He questioned surprisingly, Yugi nodded his head as he could not form any words to speak 'I am sorry, usually the victims are all cold dead, I am surprised you survived at all'.

'I was…lucky'.

'I see, what is your name?'

'Yugi'.

'Yugi. No wonder Kanes attacked you, I apologise again, do you know by any chance where the vampires are?'

Yugi shook his head, though he knew he would be after the house of vampires, he stood little chance against them, if he was to find them. Yami told Yugi when questioning him there was at least over a hundred vampires in the house.

'Well that is alright' He walked up to Yugi and took a loaf of bread from the basket 'Stay near Yugi, I have a feeling we will talk again'.

Kaiba bit into the bread and walked off down the path, he clicked his fingers once more and the dog charged ahead of him as they walked down the path. Yugi and Anzu watched as he continued down the path.

'I did not like him' Anzu said in spite.

'He seemed rather serious' Yugi added.

'And he looked at you like you were the enemy, the fiend! But I thought you ran back, why did you not tell him you knew the way?'

'I-I-I have to go back home. I will see you later'.

Yugi ran down the path and left Anzu standing on her own, confused. The reason was because Kaiba might discover Yami at his own home, and Yugi had only just got to know Yami, he was not as bad as everyone thought. Yugi let himself in and walked into the family room where the fire was to keep the bread warm. Yami sat in one of the chairs, he had helped himself to a small portion of raw meat again.

'Back are you?' He joked as he bit into the meat.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed as he placed the bread by the fire 'You should not be down here. If father sees you-'

'Do not worry, your father has gone out for a while'.

'Oh, where?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders and bit into the meat again. Yugi sat down opposite him and stared at the floor.

'What is wrong?' Yami asked.

'Nothing'.

'Yugi, do not hid things from me, what is wrong?'

'I-I met someone on the road just now, and he said…he was a vampire hunter'.

'A vampire hunter! What was his name?'

'Kaiba. And he wanted to know the way to where the vampires were'.

'What did you say?'

'I said I did not know'.

Yami chuckled and bit into the meat 'He would not stand a chance with the other vampires'.

'But he had a dog that could smell vampires, what if he finds you here? He could kill you'.

'Is that what you are worried about?' Yugi nodded his head 'Do not worry, if he finds where I am he will need to worry about me'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yugi. There is nothing that can stop me'.

'Yugi!'

Yugi stood up fast as his father looked between him and Yami. He had came back from wherever he had gone to, it took him a second glance at Yami to remember who he was and held the pitchfork, which he had carried, into a defensive position. Yami also stood up and hissed at him in his cat like manner.

'No!'

Yugi stepped in front of his father and held the end of the pitchfork.

'Yugi, it is that vampire! Get out of the way!'

He grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to pull him out of the way but Yugi resisted and held onto the pitchfork tighter.

'No father, listen! Yami will not hurt you!'

'Yugi! What are you-?'

'Yami will not hurt you! I let him into the house. Please, he will not hurt you!'

Yami hissed at him again and lunged towards Yugi's father but Yugi managed to stand in his way and hold him back, though it was not easy as Yami put much more force to get him out of the way.

'Yami! Please, do not hurt him! He means no harm! Please!'

Yami stopped trying to get to Yugi's father, Yugi may have been weak but he was determined, and pushed Yugi off of him. Yami glared at Yugi's father and stood his ground as he still had a good hold of the pitchfork, Yugi's father returned the look and kept a good grip on the pitchfork in case he attacked again, Yugi tried to not look his father in the eyes as he knew he would scold him for everything.

'Yugi' His father began and took a breath 'You have some explaining to do'.

'I am sorry father. But they were going to kill him, and he needed someone's help, and no one would help a vampire'.

'Yugi, he kidnapped you and almost killed you, and you are letting him in our house?'

'Mother always taught me to help anyone, and he needed my help'.

'I do not think she implied it to vampires!'

'Mother would do the same if she was alive!'

Yugi's father bit his tongue and continued to stare between Yugi and Yami. Yugi knew he had crossed the line, but it was true, his mother would do the same. His father muttered something under his breath and left out the back. Yugi did not try to stop him, it would be pointless trying to reason with him at a time like this and what with everything happening, he would wait until he had calmed down a little and try to apologise to him then.

'I am sorry' Yami apologised, he bit his hand again but not hard enough to break the skin 'I did not mean to try to attack your father. It is just how I defend myself-perhaps I should go'.

'No. I mean, my father will get to know you and he will know that you are not dangerous'.

'You really believe that'.

Yami smiled and rubbed the top of Yugi's head to comfort him. Yugi's father spent the rest of his time outside, he refused to talk to Yugi if he tried to make conversation with him, which Yugi did not mind. If they did start talking again it will surely lead to another fight, which Yugi wanted to avoid.

* * *

Yugi's father did start talking to Yugi by the end of the day, but he kept it short and tried to stay away at the subject at hand. Yugi cooked the dinner in a way to get his father to appreciate him again. But Yugi asked Yami if he would like to sit with them in an attempt for his father to see that Yami was not dangerous as he presumed. Yami refused the idea at first, but he gave up soon afterwards, but added that he wanted to sit as far away from Yugi's father as he possibly could.

Yami sat at one end of the table, Yugi's father sat at the other end and Yugi sat in-between. They exchanged no words but only glares. Yami sat cross-armed and cross-legged watching him eat, while Yugi's father kept glaring at him after he took a bite out of his food, Yugi kept an eye on both of them though they sat perfectly still Yugi was not sure to trust them to not fight just yet.

'I never thought I would see the day I sit opposite a vampire' Yugi's father muttered.

'I never thought I would see the day I would sit opposite an insolent human' Yami added.

'Yami' Yugi said but Yami pretended not hear it.

'Me? Insolent? It is you who is insolent' His father continued

'I beg to differ. I am like a prince to you and you have not shown any slight of respect'.

'Do not fool me! You are not a prince, and you are the ones that run around like wild animals'.

'Father'.

Yami glared at Yugi's father and smirked as he flashed his eyes towards Yugi and back.

'Your son is very precious to you is he not?' Yami mockingly asked 'It would be terrible if something _bad _was to happen to him'.

Yugi's father stood up and hit the table hard as he glared hard at Yami.

'What do you mean by that!'

'A lot of things can be meant'.

'If you hurt Yugi I swear I will-!'

Yami stood up and hit the table hard as well as he exchanged the look.

'You will do what? Kill me? I would like to see that'.

'What I can imagine would kill any evil spirit of any kind'.

'That is your problem, you can not tell between reality and your imagination'.

'You two-' Yugi pleaded.

'Well why do we not find out then' Yugi's father threatened.

'Both of you stop!' Yugi ordered as he too stood up, but yet failed to hit the table 'If you can not say a nice word to each other you might as well not say anything at all'.

They glared at each other across the table before they seated themselves again, Yugi followed their lead and continued eating his dinner.

'Bloodsucker' Yugi's father muttered.

Yami did not fail to hear the insult and stood up again, glowering down at Yugi's father.

'Yami'.

Yami looked back down at Yugi and gave a fake smile.

'Right, nice words' He glared back at his father 'I can not stand this, I am leaving'.

Yami left the table and disappeared out the back door, shutting it loudly behind him.

'Good' Yugi's father rejoiced and ate some more dinner. Yugi looked at his father sternly.

'Father, could you not try to be nice?' Yugi suggested.

'Why should I? He is not returning the attitude'.

'Perhaps it is because you have not been nice at all. And he is nice, you should trust him'.

His father sniggered and stabbed his food.

'Yugi, the day I believe a vampire is "nice" will be the day I die'.

He ate his food while continuing to laugh, though Yugi found it disrespectful. He did not want to believe his father would not give Yami a chance. And besides, if Yami was in the room, Yugi was sure he would take up on his statement. Greatly.

* * *

After Yugi had helped clearing up he went to look for Yami, though it was not much of a trek as he had stayed in the back garden the whole time. He sat on his own on the fence, staring endlessly into the dark night sky that was setting overhead, he did not move as Yugi approached him.

'Yami. Are you alright?' Yugi asked cautiously as Yami sat still like a statue.

'Yes, I am fine. I should apologise for my behaviour' He turned to Yugi and smiled 'I do not like being called "animal"'.

'I am sure my father did not mean it, he is just…'

'Confused?'

'Yes, confused about this. He is really a good person, and I am sure he will like you'.

'I should also apologise for using you in a meaningless threat, I am sorry'.

'I do not mind. I have heard worse'.

Yami laughed and gazed back up at the night sky, the many stars lit the sky.

'Are you not coming in?' Yugi questioned as he turned to the door.

'No. I will stay out here for a while. You should get some sleep, you have had a busy day'.

'Goodnight Yami' Yugi said as he opened the door.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

He left Yami outside thinking to himself. It was going to hard and long if his father was going to be recalcitrant, but Yugi was not going to give up on Yami just yet, he would have to find a way for them to get along with each other or die trying. At least he could compare to what his mother must have gone through when she was raising Yugi.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned around and his father approached him, the silence fell over them rather suddenly and they ended up looking at each other without a word to say to each other. Yugi was the first to speak

'Yami is going to stay outside for a while' Yugi notified 'He will probably come back in when we have gone to sleep'.

'I bet he would' He pulled a face as if he knew what he was saying and hated himself for it, guilt Yugi thought it was called 'You have grown quite attached to him have you not?'

'I feel that he is like an older brother to me' Yugi smiled and his father tried to return it

'I bet he is. Yugi, you know I will never see him the way you do'.

'I know father, but if you could please try to-'.

'I will _never _like him being around, but I will get used to it if he is to stay here'.

'Father. Do you mean…?'

'If you can control his bad temper, I am sure you can control him and not let him bite us. He can stay'.

Yugi's eyes started to gather tears of joy and he hugged his father tightly round the middle.

'Thank you father'.

'You really are like your mother. Go on get to bed before I regret what I said and take it back'.

Yugi let go of his father and headed to his room. It was going to be good. His father admitted not ever going to like Yami, but he was going to try and let Yami stay if he pleased. Yugi had completely forgotten Kaiba and the pressing danger that he might find Yami and kill him, but Yami and his father had got rid of that and all he could feel is happiness build inside him. He fell asleep smiling.

**************************End of chapter 6********************************

I always like this chapter. I think it's the dinner scene that's why, I can't even remember where I got it from -_-

Oh well. Things are going to get pretty crazy yeah? With Kaiba a vampire hunter, who knew?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Hunted

Well what happens in this without spoiling it? Well…some stuff happens that will for sure make me smile. Some kinda action stuff…

* * *

Chapter 7-Hunted

The next day, Yugi had more work to do and he did not hesitate in doing any of it as he was not sure if his father had completely forgiven him about Yami, even though he had said he had last night. His first job was to carry bales of hay from the cart to the small barn, but as simple as it sounded this caused some difficulty as they were heavy for Yugi. His father helped him but even they caused some difficulty, even for a grown, strong man like him. He had carried at least three to the barn separately, while Yugi was still stuck on his first one and had resorted to dragging it then carrying it properly on his shoulder.

'Do you need help?' Yami asked. Yugi fell over as his last strength was no match for the bale, Yami stood over him observing his petty attempts to drag it as Yugi caught his breath back.

'It is heavy' Yugi complained and stood up, brushing his clothes clean. Yami leaned on the bale and held the string that kept it tightly together.

'You will never be able to pick it up' Yugi's father smirked as he picked up another bale, promptly settling it on his shoulder. Yami flashed towards his father and then back at the bale. He picked it up and rested it on his shoulder, no difficulty. Yami gestured at Yugi to bring him another, which did by dragging it to him, but he could not possible mean that he was going to carry two heavy bales of hay on his shoulder.

Yami bent down, picked it up and rested it on his other spare shoulder. He now had two large, heavy bales of hay carrying on each of his shoulders. He carried them to the barn with ease and came back again unaffected by its weight, Yami made sure that Yugi's father saw the smug smile he gave to him, to which he returned with a scowl. There was no change in their attitude towards each other over night.

* * *

Yami helped out around when he felt he was needed as the day progressed, though Yugi continued to remind him of the vampire hunter that prowled around, it did not bother Yami no less then it should have. But Yugi was a little concerned that Kaiba, even after he gave him false information, might grow smart and realise that he was lying. What he thought was, if he did find out about Yami, would he also kill Yugi? And what about his father? If anything should happen Yugi was certain to get the blame. He would never forgive himself if either his father or Yami got hurt, or worse killed.

It was late into night, and Yugi's father was starting to fall asleep in the chair, so Yugi took the opportunity to talk with Yami some more, vampires and vampirism filled most of the subjects they discussed. But they were disturbed as a loud banging came from the front door. Yugi's father failed to wake up and tossed in his chair, ignoring the noise and falling deeper asleep. Yugi got up and watched the door from the family room, as if it was going to attack him, but it stay inanimate. There was banging again and Yugi left his safety of the close eye of Yami and opened the door a little.

'Hello Yugi' Kaiba greeted. Yugi moved the door so it was only a crack.

'Evening Kaiba' Yugi greeted back. He had hoped Yami had heard him and was concealing himself somewhere within.

'I was hoping we could talk again' Kaiba suggested. Yugi looked down at his dog, it stood beside him trying to get into the house, he could smell the strong scent of Yami but Kaiba kept pushing him away with his leg 'Well? Can I come in?'

'No! I-I mean…my father, he would get stressed about it. He is very fragile about this'.

'I see. Then let us talk round the back'.

Kaiba kicked Kanes lightly so he followed him round the back of the house. Yugi quietly shut the door behind him and joined Kaiba at his side, at least he would not see Yami, or so he thought. Yugi opened the gate for him on the fence and peered round the back before Kaiba could get a look. Yugi saw the glimpse of a navy blue jacket disappearing into the darkness and round a corner of the house, Yami's blue jacket.

'Actually' Yugi said hurriedly as he pushed on Kaiba 'Let us go back inside'.

'Why the sudden change?' Kaiba asked suspiciously.

'It-It is cold out here and I would hate it if you got sick'.

'Yugi. It is summer, and it is not cold'.

'Oh. Well…'

Kanes growled and snarled at the empty darkness behind them, Kaiba did not fail to see this and skeptically looked between his dog and the darkness.

'Kanes what is it? Go find it'.

Kanes jumped over the fence in one leap and ran towards the inky blackness that was the back of Yugi's house, Kaiba pushed Yugi aside and followed Kanes into the darkness.

'Yugi, stay here' He ordered as he disappeared.

'No-Wait!' But he had gone. He was going to find Yami and kill him. Yugi covered his head with his hands and waited for the bloodcurdling scream from Yami.

_Please do not let him find Yami! please do not let him find Yami! please do not let him find Yami! please-_

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up expecting Kaiba to carry a dead corpse of Yami, but he was empty handed, and he looked relatively the same as he left Yugi standing there.

'There was nothing there. Kanes must be losing his senses'.

Yugi sighed in relief. He really must have a guardian angel, she was protecting Yami for him.

Kaiba guided Yugi to the back of his house for the secluded talk Yugi wondered about, Kanes sat patiently looking somewhat guilty as his master sent a glare at him. Yugi looked around, even though it was dark and hard to see through, Yugi could not make out where Yami could or would be hiding and only hoped Kaiba did not see him first before Yugi.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Yugi questioned, trying to act normal, though it was hard as Kaiba did not move his eyes off him, he watched his every body movement.

'I found the vampires base' He smiled proudly 'But they have all disappeared'.

'Is that so?'

Yugi leaned against the wall and thought to himself. Yami claimed that there was well over a thousand vampires in the house of vampires, how could they all vanish? And where would they all go? It seemed hard to imagine them all cramped in a small house like Yugi's.

'Yugi. I can see that you are a honest boy, but tell me, you are telling me the truth?'

'Why would I lie?' Yugi questioned.

'That I have tried to get around, but, you seem like you are protecting something'.

'It would be my father. I do not want him to suffer more then he can not cope with'.

'Yes, I saw that as well. But my job-my dedication-it trains me to see right through people. And I can see that you are protecting something more valuable'.

'There is nothing more I can protect. Perhaps you are mistaken'.

'Perhaps' He placed his hand next to Yugi on the wall and leaned on it so Yugi was caught in his close gaze, his eyes looked more demeaning and threatening close up 'I do not think I can tell you how important this is. If you are lying to me-'

'I am not lying'.

'That is good. Because if I find out that you are, you had better protect your father and yourself incredibly well'.

'Mr. Kaiba, are you threatening me?'

He smiled and removed his hand from the wall, Kanes joined him at his side, glaring at Yugi making him feel even more intimidated.

'Call it a warning. I will be seeing you soon Yugi'.

He walked off back the way they had came and disappeared round the corner, Kanes lingered a while but caught up with his master. Yugi waited a few minutes in case Kaiba came back and caught him by surprise, and exhaled loudly and heavily. If anything was to scare him at the moment it was Kaiba, and he was not playing with him this time, he meant it. And that was what scared Yugi the most.

'Is it safe now?' Yami asked. Yugi stood up and looked for him, but he could not see him anywhere 'Up here'.

Yugi gazed up and Yami was sat on the edge of the roof, it appeared he had been sitting there the whole conversation Yugi had with Kaiba. He jumped down and stood next to Yugi.

'Should we be afraid now?' Yugi inquired.

'We should be on guard' Yami corrected. He rubbed the top of Yugi's head and opened the back door for him 'But you should not worry. If he hurts you, I will torture him'.

Yugi scowled at Yami as he walked in 'I wish you would not say things like that. It is not very funny'.

Yami chuckled lightly and followed Yugi in. Yami was not taking this serious, if he was not careful, it could lead him to something more dangerous then threats. Yugi tried to explain it to him, but Yami reassured him in his casual way and hushed Yugi to sleep when he got in his bed ready for sleep, and Yugi's eyes started to close before he could scold Yami anymore.

* * *

Yugi woke to loud bangs. He rubbed his face to rid his sleep he had left and sat up in his bed, it was morning by now as the light poured into his room, lighting everything up. He stumbled to his door and looked down the stairs, there was no sign of Yami but his father stood at the foot of the stairs, he watched the door, almost frightened by it. The loud bangs continued to grow louder and louder and more violent, people's angry shouts were heard past through the wood. But only one voice was distinct from the others that Yugi recognised.

'Yugi!' Kaiba shouted through the door 'Open up!'

Yugi stood frozen at the top of the stairs. Had he found out. Yugi was sure he knew about Yami staying in his home.

'Father, go out the back' Yugi ordered. He did as Yugi said and disappeared into the kitchen to the back door, hopefully. Yugi walked down the stairs and held the door handle, he had to be brave and deny anything Kaiba accused, no matter how true they might be. He opened the door and Kaiba stood there again, only this time it appeared he had the men of the town on his side, standing fiercely behind him.

'Mr. Kaiba' Yugi began shakily 'What is it you-?'

'Do not fool me' Kaiba interrupted 'Get out of the way!'

He pulled Yugi out from the doorway by his arm and turned to his dog that waited for his order.

'Kanes! Find it!'

Kanes dashed madly into the house and started to investigate each room, disappearing and reappearing.

'Kaiba, what is meaning of this?' Yugi questioned.

'Do not play dumb with me!' Kaiba growled 'I know you have betrayed everyone and kept a vampire in your house'.

'That is absurd!'

'Is it?'

Kanes came back and sat next to Kaiba, he whimpered at Kaiba to show his apologies and hung his head, he had not found Yami. Kaiba glared at Yugi as he walked up to him while Yugi started to back away from him.

'Where is it?'

'I do not know what you are-'

'Liar!' He grabbed Yugi by the scruff of his shirt and held him from the ground 'Where is the vampire!'

'Let me go!' Yugi struggled as he tried to get him off, but he held tightly to his shirt and was not going to give in.

'Let him go!'

Kaiba dropped Yugi and gazed up at the owner of the voice, Yugi did not need to check to confirm that it was Yami. He stood at the top of the roof to his house as he stared directly at Kaiba.

'There is the vampire!' Someone shouted from the crowd.

Yami slid down on the tiles and jumped off the end. Everyone backed away as he and Kaiba stood glaring at each other, Yugi stood next to Yami, his fears were starting to build up.

'Yami, you should not have come' Yugi pleaded.

'I could not let him hurt you' Yami reasoned.

'See?' Kaiba turned to the people and pointed at Yami 'Did I not tell you that the boy is a traitor! He was going to let that creature on you!'

'No! It is not like that! Yami is not going to hurt anyone!'

'Tell us another one. It is good that I am here, I will get rid of both of them'.

'So you are the vampire hunter I have heard of' Yami smirked and pushed Yugi behind him 'I expected someone with more…Skill'.

'Believe me, you will not know the word "skill" after I have dealt with you'.

Kaiba pulled back his coat and pulled out his weapon he had concealed behind it. It was a crossbow, but instead of its usual bolts it had something else stored in it, something Yugi was not quite sure what it was. Yami started to push Yugi hurriedly away.

'Yugi, run!'

'But-'

'Run!'

Yugi started to run to the back of his house. He did not know what Yami was going to do, but he could not leave his father behind, and he hoped to find him. Yugi ran almost in front of their horse Equae who reared up when he saw him, he was attached to the cart and his father was holding the reins in the drivers seat.

'Yugi, watch it'.

'Father, what are you-?'

'No time to talk, find Yami, we are getting out of here!'

He whipped the reins and drove the cart forwards into the path, ready to dash for it. Yugi ran back to get Yami, he stood in his defensive position, crouched like a predator ready to lunge. Kaiba stood firmly pointing the crossbow at Yami, waiting for the moment of weakness. Yugi knew he could not get Yami's attention as it could cost him his life, but it well up inside and Yugi began to grow fear in him, fear for Yami's safety.

'Yami!' Yugi finally called out. Yami stood up and turned to Yugi, and in a flash a large needle from the crossbow drove into Yami's right shoulder.

People cheered as Yami fell to the floor, Yugi was sure he felt the pain as he looked up at Kaiba who walked, proudly, to his victim.

'Yami!' Yugi began to run to Yami, but he sat up and gestured to Yugi to stay away. Yami smiled and pulled out the needle from his shoulder, he laughed as he watched his own blood run down it.

'Is that the best you can do?' Yami asked disgustedly. He stood up wearily and hissed at Kaiba again.

'You really are tough' Kaiba admired as he placed another needle in the crossbow.

'Yami run!' Yugi pleaded as he waited for Yami. Yami stood still for a second and chased after Yugi who lead him to the cart that his father waited impatiently in.

'Not so fast!'

Yami fell to the ground and held his arms together as another needle stuck out of his back. Yugi ran over to him, but he was not sure what to do, Yami shook uncontrollably as he was starting to feel the full affects of pain it gave.

'Yugi…Get it out!'

Yugi looked back at the needle that stuck out of his back. He gripped it tightly and pulled on it hard. Yami let out a small yelp of pain, but he stood on his feet and grabbed Yugi's arm.

'Come on!'

Yami pulled Yugi out into the path and towards the cart that was parked. The people had started to chase them and were not far behind them.

'Father, go ahead!' Yugi shouted. His father whipped the cart and it started to move, though Yugi knew he would not make it, he hoped Yami would and get away safely 'Yami, jump on!'

Yami let go of him and managed to jump on, Yugi continued running after it though he knew he would fail to catch up with it, but he tried. Yami leaned over the edge and held out his hand, Yugi ran faster as he tried to reach for his hand, but it was too far out of his reach. Yami leaned out more and managed to catch his hand before Yugi gave up and pulled him in, Yugi fell forwards and was out of breath, but he managed to smile at Yami as a thank you. His father whipped again and they picked up their pace, and soon things were becoming blurred around them.

'Yugi watch out!' Yami warned and he pushed Yugi down.

Another needle had struck Yami, this time in his left shoulder, he fell and remained laying in pain in the cart. The remains of the crowd was all but angry shouts as they had stopped chasing them, and watched them move on. Yugi watched them disappear as he left his home and everything he had behind them in speed.

**************************End of chapter 7********************************

Oh dear. Kaiba found them out. You knew it was going to happen.

And now Yami's hurt, but I'm sure it won't be so bad. Hehehe…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Mastered

Lets see…umm…I can't think of any warnings to say. Damn…

* * *

Chapter 8-Mastered

They drove on at an incredible speed, they were not sure how far they needed to go, but they had got far away from civilisation. They had left the safe edges of their town and had entered the wilderness of the woods nearby. Yugi's father had stopped the cart when he thought they had reached far enough and Yugi immediately sat in front of Yami checking his injuries, he had managed to sit himself upright while they drove on, but he still breathed heavily and he still had the large needle stuck out in his shoulder.

Yugi watched fearful not quite sure what to do, Yami noticed this and laughed, though it sounded painful and hard to do.

'Do not worry Yugi' He reassured 'I will be fine'.

He grabbed the needle and pulled it out, even though Yugi could tell it caused great pain, as he winced when he removed it. He threw it down in the cart and patched over his wound with his hand, as blood started to seep carefully through his clothes and to his skin. Yugi picked up the needle and inspected it; it looked like a giant black nail, it was hard and heavy, but what caught him out was that it was cold, just like Yami, a spiking coldness that made Yugi even more fearful of what it was and what it could do.

'Yami, what is this?' Yugi questioned.

'It is a hunters needle' Yami explained as he tried to catch his breath 'A lot of vampire hunters use it, very effective. It contains a poison that only vampires feel'.

'P-Poison?'

Yugi turned to Yami, and counted his wounds. He was shot three times, once in each shoulder, and once in the back. Yami smiled again but this time it was sluggish and he started to breath even heavier then before. Yugi dropped the hunters needle and held Yami by the shoulders.

'Yami! Are you dying!' Yugi pleaded but he still breathed heavily and did not respond to his pleas 'Yami! Answer me!'

'Yugi' Yami said weakly with a smile 'Thank you…For your help'.

He fell limp on Yugi who tried to hold him up, but he was heavy and fell out of his arms and laid to one side, his breathing had started to become hard and rapidly slowing down.

'Father there is something we must do!' Yugi asked panicked as he turned around to his father, who sat watching them.

'I do not know. Vampire needles are supposed to be very damaging'.

'There must be some cure! Father, do you know anything of the sort!'

'I might'.

'Then you must help! Please!'

'Why? He is the reason we can not go back to our home, everything is his fault! So why should we let him live?'

'Father! I could not cure mother when she was sick! If I can not cure Yami I would render myself useless and not live!'

His father stared at Yugi and then to the helpless Yami who laid pathetically in pain. He scowled at the thought of helping but jumped off the cart nevertheless.

'It might not work, so be prepared' He warned.

'Just be quick'.

He wandered into the surrounding woods and disappeared. Yugi managed to lift Yami up and hold him in his arms, his head rolled back and he remained unconscious, trying hard to keep breathing. It reminded Yugi of the dream he had, but only the roles were reversed, and Yugi was certainly not going to bite him in the neck.

'Yami' Yugi whispered to him, though he doubted he could hear him 'I am not going to let you die'.

* * *

His father returned a while later carrying four flowers in his hands. Yami's condition had not improved, worsened even, but he was still breathing but only barely. Yugi's father climbed in the back and stared at Yami in Yugi's arms.

'Not dead yet?' He casually asked.

'Father!' Yugi hissed, he looked at the flowers in his hands 'What are those?'

'These, my son, are _Curo flor_, or commonly known as Unicorn blood flowers' Yugi admired the beauty of its small size. It had large petals of orange with red tips, its thorn like leaves curled up its small stem and a scent of somewhat like roses filled around them 'They are incredibly rare to find-lucky I found them actually-But rumours have it that they can cure any type of poison by eating it'.

'Even Yami's?'

'Only one way to find out'.

'How do we feed it to him?'

'Well, we have to crush them together, then hope he will eat it'.

Yugi's father pulled out a small wooden mortar from a sack he had hidden in amongst the rice sacks, and a wooden pestle. He placed the flowers carefully in the bowl and started to crush them together with force.

_Hang on Yami _Yugi thought to himself _I will cure you, even if I have to kill myself._

After a few minutes of watching his father crush the flowers, they had turned to a soft mixture, they had turned to a flame orange colour and their perfect rose smell had gone.

'Is it ready?' Yugi asked impatiently as Yami's breathing continued to slow down to one small breath every so often.

'Yes, but there is a problem'.

'What? Is it not edible?'

'No, not that. I did not bring anything to feed him with, and he sure can not feed himself, he is too weak'.

Yugi looked down at the still face of Yami. If he could not feed, he could not get better, and Yugi could not let him die. There had to be a way to feed Yami, without any complications.

'Yugi, what are you thinking?' His father asked cautiously as Yugi stared long at Yami. Even Yugi could not answer the question, but something told him, ordered him, to feed Yami. Yugi pulled the bowl closer to him and scooped out a handful of the crushed mixture of flowers.

'Yugi, are you going to do what I think you are going to do?'

'I have to father, he will die otherwise'.

'But he could bite you!'

'He will not, I trust him'.

'You trust him when he is conscious, you do not know what could happen when he is like this'.

Yugi ignored his father and tilted Yami's head upright so that he rested on his chest, he was still unconscious.

'Yami can you hear me?' Yugi asked, but he gave no reply. Yugi opened Yami's mouth carefully and gently started to feed him small amounts of the flower mixture. After the fourth gulp Yami moved his head and gave a low growl.

'Be careful Yugi' His father warned as he stayed back, watching closely from a safe distance.

Yugi tried to feed him again, but Yami gave another growl for a warning and moved his head away, tightening his mouth close together.

'Yami, please, try to eat it' Yugi begged but Yami continued to growl. It was like he had forgotten what was going on and that he was going to die if he did not eat it. But he had to if he was to live.

Yugi forced Yami's mouth open and tipped his hand so the mixture could flow gently in his mouth, but Yami caught the tips of Yugi's fingers on his teeth and held them tightly. They did not break the skin, but Yugi could feel his heart beating faster, if Yami did break the skin Yugi would surely become a vampire.

'Yami, please just try and eat it' Yugi pleaded, hoping he would let go of his hand 'I know it's not good, but it will help, trust me'

Yami gave another low growl for displeasure, but he let Yugi go and let him tip the flower mixture into his mouth again. Yugi moved Yami's head back to his chest so it was easier to swallow the substance, and Yami began to swallow it again, much to his dislike.

Yugi kept feeding Yami every part of the flower medicine there was, giving him time to swallow each part, and tipping it gently in his mouth so he could swallow it at his own time. He admittedly was a little afraid of Yami's vampire teeth, he almost bite him once and Yugi was now starting to doubt if he would do it again, he could turn into a vampire himself if he was not careful.

Yugi scooped out the last remains of the medicine. Yami's breathing had improved and he was starting to breathe normally again, yet he was still not awake.

'Yami, it is the last bit' Yugi informed him, he tipped it in lightly as Yami swallowed each part much faster then before. Yami pulled a face of disgust and turned his head away from Yugi. Yugi smiled, knowing he would wake up soon and be the same Yami he was before.

'What about his wounds?' Yugi's father inquired. Yugi had not gave a thought about that. He would have to heal those too, though with what it he had not thought about. Yugi started to undo his threaded buttons and pulled Yami's jacket over his left shoulder where he knew where one of the wounds was. It was not like most wounds; it had bled not far from the actual wound and had stopped recently, it was drying already and cracking with the skin. It was like a large chunk of his shoulder had been torn off of him, and all was left was the red flesh underneath his skin.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly. The sight of it to him was not a very appetising, it gave him a peculiar feeling that he could only imagine it to be nausea, but he held it back and managed to shut his eyes before it got any worse.

'Yugi, are you alright?' His father asked concerned. Yugi nodded his head, though his father knew he was lying about it. Yugi pulled his jacket back together before he opened his eyes and did the buttons back up, there was not much he could do to help Yami at the moment. He had no medical supplies with him, though it hurt Yugi to leave him the way he was.

Yugi's father climbed back to the front and whipped the reins again, and Equae started moving the cart.

'Father, where are we going?' Yugi questioned as he sat up making sure Yami was still in his arms.

'Well, we can not stay here. We will need food, and I am sure he will need some sort of medical care that you will ask me for, so it is better if we move to the next town'.

Yugi sat back down with Yami in his arms, he still stayed lifeless and limp. Yugi stretched his legs out flat and laid Yami gently down on his lap, that way he could tell when he would wake up and he would not have to hold him.

* * *

They travelled a great distance. They past through the middle of the woods and came out on the other side, it was nothing but endless empty fields, for the time being. It remained the same scenery for almost the rest of the day, it reminded Yugi of the farm he lived at.

'Father, who is going to look after the farm?' Yugi asked as he watched two deer's in a field grazing.

'I do not know' He answered vaguely 'Perhaps the other farmers, if they do not burn it at least'.

'Would they burn it?'

'I do not know'.

Yugi continued to stare out into the fields.

'I hope they look after it well' Yugi muttered. The deer's looked up alert as the cart trotted past them, but they stayed where they were, on guard and ready to run. What Yugi would not give to be a deer in a empty field, no worries like he had at the time to concern him. He could stay and eat all day in a field like that.

Yugi felt life in his lap and he looked down at the once sleeping Yami. Yami held his head as he groaned and pushed himself, wearily, up from Yugi's lap.

'Yami, how are you feeling?' Yugi asked as Yami ran his hand down his face and turned to Yugi.

'Like something incredibly heavy has ran me down and kicked every life out of me that is possible, and left me to die in the middle of a busy road'.

Yami looked around him at the evening set fields. He had not realised they had moved a distance from where he last remembered.

'Where are we?' Yami asked as he looked around.

'We left the woods, we were going to go to the next town' Yugi answered.

Yami sat up against the wood of the cart and held his right shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'Yes. But I wonder, how did you cure me? I thought vampire poison could not be cured'.

'My father found some…err…'

'_Curo flor_' Yugi's father finished

'You?' Yami asked almost shocked 'I would not think you would do anything to help me'.

'Do not flatter yourself. It was Yugi who gave you the medicine'.

'You?' Yugi nodded his head in agreement. Yami got down on one knee in front of Yugi 'Thank you Yugi. From now my life is in your hands. You are my master now'.

'Master!' Yugi repeated shocked and confused 'Yami! I can not be a master! I do not know how to-! It makes no sense-Yami!'

Yami chuckled at Yugi's frantic state and sat back against the wood 'You have to learn quick. You are one now'.

* * *

They continued to travel for a while down the path between empty fields, but the night sky closed in fast and they were forced to stop on the roadside for the night. Yugi's father had managed to bring two loaves of bread with them, enough to last them until they reached the next town. His father still sat at the front of the cart eating his bread trying to ignore Yami in the back and any conversation they had, while Yugi sat in the back looking up at the night sky in thought, unaware Yami was watching him curiously.

'Is something the matter, master?' Yami inquired.

'D-Do not call me m-master' Yugi stuttered.

'Sorry'.

'I am a friend. Friend'.

'Is there anything else you want me to do?'

Yugi thought to himself. He did not like the idea of controlling people, he detested it, but if Yami was willing to do what he said Yugi wanted to make sure of one thing Yami would do that he could not go back on.

'Do not lie to me' Yugi ordered 'Always tell me the truth, no matter what or how bad it truly is, tell me'.

'Understood'.

Yugi watched Yami as he smiled at Yugi, but he was to be trusted, hopefully.

'Would you do what I say?' Yugi's father asked Yami hopefully.

'No'.

'Why not? I helped by getting the flowers'.

'You would tell me to kill myself, so no'.

'Curse you' His father mumbled and faced the front again, ignoring them once more. Yugi took the opportunity to question Yami, the thought that had been bugging him.

'Yami. I remember Kaiba telling me that the other vampires have left the-'.

'Yes Yugi, I know, I listened to all of it, remember?'

'Oh, yes. Do you know where they might have gone?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'They have several hiding places. It could be any one of them-or all, considering how many there of them'.

Yugi bit into his bread again. Not quite what he was hoping to hear, but he could not have hoped Yami had known where they were seeing as he spent the time with Yugi. But that sparked Yugi to ask Yami more questions, like when they stayed up late at nights.

'Also Yami' Yugi continued 'I have been meaning to ask you. How come there were so many vampires you lived with? I thought they were solitary…'

'Monsters?'

'I was not going to say that'.

Yami smirked and stared at the stars above them 'I do not really know why. I never liked spending time with others of my kind, but I guess it is a type of protection. Better with others strong. But not all vampires live in large groups like mine'.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, some live on their own to gain their own purposes. Such as some vampires hunt for money, they kill their victims and steal their money afterwards; Others kill just for food'.

'Like you then' Yugi added, Yami laughed lightly.

'Yes, like me. And there are some-mostly women-who hunt…for pleasure'.

'I do not understand' Yugi said confused, Yami looked away from him, like he had done something wrong and could not stand to look at Yugi.

'They…socialise with their victims before killing them' Yami tried to explain.

Yugi's father started to laugh quietly to himself as he ate but did not keep it discreet, Yugi stared at Yami, blankly and still confused 'I still do not understand'.

His father continued to laugh more, and even Yami had started to laugh a little, though it was more due to embarrassment. He leaned towards Yugi and whispered what his true meaning was in Yugi's ear.

'Oh' Yugi said after Yami had finished explaining and sat back down normally 'Have you met any of them Yami?'

'A few' Yami answered slyly.

'Have you-?'

'Yugi' His father warned after he finished laughing 'Do not push it. What Yami has got up to is none of your business'.

'Yes father' Yugi replied and finished his bread.

They continued talking to each other, up until Yami was teaching Yugi about the stars; About when certain events are supposed to be predicted, how to find the way back home and various other customs he had picked up. Some while later Yugi's father had fallen asleep in the front, he laid on his side and had started to snore quietly. Yami leaned over him and watched him as slept soundly.

'Is he asleep?' Yugi asked in a whisper. Yami sat back down next to him.

'Yes. You should get some sleep too'.

'No. I want to stay awake for a while and talk to you more'.

Yami rested on one knee and held his hand to his mouth again.

'It would be better if you slept' He persisted.

'Yami? Is something wrong?' Yugi asked worriedly, noticing him biting his hand.

'No…Just…I have not had a good feeding lately. And now I need it more then ever, what with getting poisoned and all'.

'Oh. I do not think there is any meat with us, and I did not bring my knife with me'.

'That is alright, I will try to live without it, I can cope'.

'No, there must be another way'.

'Well there is one way' Yami held Yugi's arm and placed his thumbs above and under the cut he had healing. It had not healed properly but it was starting its process much more then it did before 'This might hurt'.

Yugi closed his eyes and faced away as Yami pulled his skin apart, Yugi could feel each part of his skin pull apart, like ripping, and blood started to trickle out of the cut. Yami placed his cold lips over the wound and started to drink his blood. Yugi had got used to the coldness from Yami by now, and it did not bother him if he watched Yami taking his blood, it gave Yugi a feeling of self-satisfaction and achievement much like a mother would have felt with her baby.

Yami let his hand wonder over Yugi's body, and it ended up holding onto Yugi's neck, using it as a kind of support. Yugi started to feel his face heat up as he continued to watch Yami. The coldness from Yami's hand crept up his neck and down his back, it made him shiver a little, though he tried to resist it and concentrated on Yami.

Yugi felt the pulling sensation from his heart again as Yami drank more and more of his blood, but Yugi failed to tell him that it was too much for him, he just watched him take it all and gave in the cold that closed over him. It was strange, but even though he knew it could harm him Yugi wanted Yami to take it all from him.

Yami then got hit in the face hard and landed in the road, and Yugi was picked up by the arm.

'Yugi watch out!' His father warned as he held Yugi close to him 'That beast was trying to suck your blood out!'

Yami climbed back onto the cart and wiped his mouth clean from blood with the back of his hand.

'No father, it is not like that' Yugi tried to calm him down 'We always do this'.

'What?'

'You see, Yami needs human blood to survive, so I let him take mine. But he does not take all of it, he stops if I tell him to. So do not get angry at Yami, it was my idea at first, I wanted him to do it'.

His father looked between him and Yami until he finally turned back to Yugi.

'Are you sure?' He questioned, Yugi nodded his head and he sighed deeply 'I suppose I should apologise'.

'You should'.

He turned to Yami and returned the glare he gave him.

'I am sorry' He apologised bitterly.

'No problem' Yami reassured bitterly.

'You kids these days' He muttered 'Yugi you should get to sleep'.

Yugi nodded and climbed in the back once more. He laid down on the wood, but he did not close his eyes and ended up staring at the stars once more. Yami sat next to him and caught him laying awake.

'Something troubling you?' Yami asked.

'I do not know if I can sleep' Yugi replied Yami smiled and moved closer to him.

'Then why did you not say sooner?' Yami placed his hand over Yugi's forehead and pressed hard 'Humans fall asleep quicker when they get cold'.

Yugi tried to lay normally and forget Yami was there, but it was hard when Yami was leaning over him with his hand pressed on his forehead and staring directly at him.

'This reminds me of the time you were ill' Yami said.

'So you did visit me. I knew I was not imagining it'.

'Yes. And I put my hand over your head, just like this, I thought it might help'.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes 'Thank you Yami'.

'Anytime'.

Yugi let the cold take over his brain so it could let him sleep until the morning light.

*****************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Yeah, you knew I wouldn't kill Yami off.

Yet anyway. Not saying anything. Oh! And I want to know if people were Yugi or Yami in this chapter! Not sure...if anyone understands me, but I tried.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. The warning

This chapter always makes me giggle. It has my favourite character out of them all (I love them all of course, you know that) See if you can guess who the favourite character is and which Yugioh character he is.

He will make a return, so you will see him again.

* * *

Chapter 9-The warning

The next morning, they were already moving by the time the sun had left its grip on the horizon. Yugi and his father had already eaten the rest of the bread his father brought for breakfast, but it was not enough to settle Yugi's stomach and it continued to growl along the journey to the next town. Yugi held his stomach as its noise had started to hurt him from the inside.

'That is about the fifth time you have made such a loud noise' Yami chuckled as Yugi held it tighter.

'I still feel hungry' Yugi whined.

'Do you want some more food?'

'Yes, but we have-'.

Yami jumped off the cart and walked back down the path casually, his hands in his pocket.

'Father stop the cart!' Yugi ordered. His father pulled on the reins and they came to a sudden halt, Yami turned to them and smiled.

'It is alright' Yami reassured 'You go ahead, I will catch up'.

The cart started to move again and Yami was left behind as he waved at Yugi and continued down the path. Yugi watched from the back of the cart as Yami started to make his way across the fields and become almost nothing in the distance.

* * *

Time passed and Yami had not come back. Yugi had started to grow worried and kept looking out the side of the cart to wait for Yami, or spot a sign that he was coming back in the distance.

'Father, Yami has not come back yet' Yugi said worriedly as he sat up to his father 'We should turn around and look for him'.

'He is probably taking his time' His father comforted 'Besides he said we could keep moving'.

Yugi sat back down. There was nothing he could do, and even if his father did considered turning around, it would be a waste of time as it was extremely hard to do so in the small space of a road.

There was a small shake to the cart, Yugi turned around and Yami sat at the end of the back of the cart. He had taken his jacket off and held it in front of him like a sack, he still had his wounds from Kaiba, they were not bleeding like yesterday but they still looked like they were not going to heal soon. Yugi tried his best not to look at the wounds but failed on occasions.

'Sorry I took so long' Yami apologised and placed his jacket down 'I hope these will feed you until we get some more food'.

Yami let go of his jacket and it revealed the food he had hidden as they rolled out with the movement of the cart. Apples. At least fifteen of them, moving from side to side. They were a bright red colour, and very bulky for apples. Yugi picked one up and bit into it, it was sweet and sugary, and just what Yugi needed to fill his stomach.

'These are great' Yugi appreciated 'Thank you Yami'.

Yami smiled at Yugi in gratitude and sat against the panel of the cart. Yugi picked up an apple and held it out to his father who still drove on.

'Father, do you want one?' Yugi asked politely.

'Thank you Yugi' He took it out of his hand and bit into it. Yugi sat back round and bit the apple more and more, it was not long before all it was was an apple core. Yugi looked at the other apples that clumped together, he was still hungry, and they were more appetising then normally and they sat right in front of him.

'Are you still hungry?' Yami inquired. Yugi nodded his head 'Then have some more'.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course, there is enough for you and your father, and I do not eat remember'.

Yugi picked up another apple and bit into it as he enjoyed its taste. By the time they had reached the next town, Yugi had eaten at least four more apples, and thought it best if he had stopped before he got too sick.

The town was fairly larger then Yugi's home town. It was later in the morning by the time they had arrived and people were already walking around and doing daily chores. People in the streets stopped and watched as they drove into town, watching carefully as if they were going to attack, Yami had quickly picked up his jacket from underneath the apples and did the buttons up again.

'Yami, do they know you are a vampire?' Yugi asked worriedly as the people they passed started to whisper to each other.

'Unless they are all hunters, no' Yami joked as he did the last button to his jacket up.

Yugi's father stopped the cart by a small fountain where a spare tethering post was. He tied Equae to it and leaned on the cart so he faced Yugi, ignoring Yami.

'Do not go anywhere' He ordered.

'But where are you going?' Yugi asked.

'I need to get food and some medical supplies'.

'Here' Yami got out a small bag from his jacket pocket and held it to him. Yugi's father looked at it suspiciously but took it from him 'It should be enough'.

'Thanks'.

His father ventured down the town and disappeared within the growing crowd of people. They stayed in the cart for most of the time. On going people inspected them from a far distance, not entirely sure if they could trust them yet, it was to attract a lot of attention.

A group of small children past by and saw Equae and had wanted to ride him, but Yugi explained that they could not ride him but let them pet him instead, which both the children and Equae enjoyed. The children wondered away as Yugi's father had came back some time later, with food and medical supplies in his hands. He placed them in the back of the cart and Yugi immediately went straight for the bandages that was amongst the medical supplies.

'Yami, take off your jacket' Yugi said as he unwrapped a little bandage to put on Yami.

'In public?' He questioned as he eyed a group of women who had stayed a far distance and watched Yami, mainly of his good looks.

'I am sure no one will mind'.

Yami hesitantly undid his jacket again, his father took another apple from the bundle and headed to Equae to feed him with it. Yami pulled his jacket off slowly and Yugi winced as he saw the two wounds in Yami's shoulders and only imagined how worse the one on his back was.

'Do you want me to do it?' Yami asked as he noticed Yugi's expression. Yugi shook his head and crawled closer to Yami, Yugi had only started to realise that recently he had started to grow a fear of other peoples blood if he saw it, which would not be appropriate with Yami. He managed to place the three needed bandages over Yami's wounds, they stayed their perfect white colour despite the redness of his wounds they produced, but Yugi was sure they would help.

Yami slipped his jacket back on quickly and did the buttons back up so he would not cause too much attention with the public. Mainly the group of women, who watched even more carefully as Yugi patched him up.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami appreciated 'That took you some courage'.

'It was nothing'.

'But could I ask you a favour?'

'Sure'.

Yami rummaged through the items Yugi's father bought back with him and picked up the small bag Yami had given to his father, he opened it and got out a gold coin, and placed it in Yugi's hand, curling his fingers around it.

'I am rather hungry. Find a butchers and buy me some meat please'.

'Yes, of course'.

Yugi jumped out of the cart and walked round to the front, his father was still fussing Equae as he did his best not to take any interest in what Yugi and Yami talked about.

'Father, I will be back in a while' Yugi said.

'Do not dawdle' His father advised.

'Yes father'.

Yugi walked off down the town to find a butchers. There was many shops lined along the road, all of them filled with many customers wanting a lot of different items they each sold.

* * *

Yugi had walked quite far into the town before he came to a butchers shop, it too was full of customers, and was difficult to get into. Yugi stood at the back of the shop waiting for a opportunity to squeeze through the fairly rich customers so he could get served and be on his way, but more and more customers came into the shop, and it would seem impossible to even move soon if they continued to come with the amount of people pouring in and not leaving.

Yugi managed to catch a squeeze in between two women, who chatted to each other but stopped as Yugi made his way, and stood at the counter.

'Is there something I could help you with?' The butcher asked as he inspected Yugi carefully in his rough sleepwear, Yugi looked rather untidy, what with what happened the previous day. Yugi held the gold coin Yami gave him and placed it on the counter, the butcher looked at it and then to Yugi, giving him a suspicious look.

'How much meat can I get for that?' He asked. The man picked up the coin and inspected it before walking over to the meat he had hanging on hooks behind him, he pulled off several small sides of meat, and wrapped them up in cloth. He handed them to Yugi, to which picked them up and bowed quickly to the butcher.

'Thank you very much' He gratefully said and he left the crowded shop. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he left the shop, it would have seemed to be suspicious if a young boy who looked awful and poor walked in with a gold coin in his hand, Yugi was too happy to get out of their way before they started asking awkward questions about him.

Yugi inspected the meat he had bought. There was more then just several as he first thought, plenty to last Yami for more then a month, possible two months if he ate it carefully and planned it out. He would be happy with Yugi, or so he hoped.

A hand quickly covered Yugi's mouth, and before he could do anything to stop them, Yugi was forced down a secluded street and only he and the other person was down the street. Yugi tried to get the hand off from his face to breath, but it was too strong for him, and resisted his attempts.

'Scream, and I will pull your head off' The person threatened, Yugi nodded his head and the hand slipped away, allowing Yugi to breath again. Yugi turned around and faced his captor. It was a vampire, and one he knew from before.

He was tall, very much like a hunter would be, with his brown ripped jacket, and blood stained black pants. He smiled evilly at Yugi when he recognised his fear for him.

'You are looking well Yugi' He joked 'It was not nice of you to send that hunter after us'.

'I did not-'

He grabbed Yugi by the shoulder before he could finish his sentence and pushed him against the wall so Yugi could not escape from him, Yugi gazed up in fear at his blood red eyes that were set on him, and prayed he would not hurt him.

'Let me tell you one thing, if you lie to me, I will kill you, understood?' Yugi nodded his head again as he had lost his words within him to speak normally.

'Good. Now tell me Yugi, have you met up with Yami yet?' Yugi shook his head 'Are you sure? Just because, I tracked him down to your house, and now here, where you conveniently are, and to me it seems that you two are travelling together. So, you are not lying to me, are you?'

'Wh-What do you want with Yami?' Yugi questioned stutteringly.

'To kill him, of course. He betrayed us, for you, and for a vampire to betray his own kind that is instant death'.

'Y-You can not kill Yami!'

'Oh?' He pushed hard on Yugi's shoulders that they started to hurt as they were being crushed by his hands and the wall, but Yugi tried his best not to show the pain it caused 'And why can I not kill him?'

'Because…Because Yami is dead'.

'What?'

'The hunter, he found Yami and killed him'.

'Is that so?'

He covered Yugi's eyes with his hand and Yugi was forced to see was darkness, Yugi's breathing started to increase and he had started to shake a little under his own weight.

'Humans are easily scared when they can not see' The vampire chuckled lightly and Yugi could feel his cold breath on his face 'Tell me Yugi, if Yami was dead, what are you doing with so much meat in your hands?'

Yugi stayed quiet and only his breathing was heard between them, breaking the silence. The cold breath moved off his face and crept down his neck, Yugi braced himself to what he expected was to come.

'Where is he?' The vampire asked in a whisper.

'I do not know'.

'You do not know. Are you sure?' Yugi nodded his head 'For someone who is dead he moves inconspicuously. You should feel lucky, I am actually not allowed to kill you'.

He moved his hand off Yugi and Yugi could see what was going on, though it made little difference to Yugi, he was still capable of doing anything to him.

'But do not worry Yugi' He continued 'Yours and Yami's time will come to an end, I promise, and I will be there to see it. Now run along, I am sure you have somewhere to be'.

Yugi stood still for a second, only looking up at the blood red eyes that glared down at him, but Yugi got his shaky legs moving and he headed back to the main street, hoping for safety with numbers.

'Oh Yugi' Yugi turned back around and faced the vampire 'I will find you, and I will always be watching you, just to let you know'.

Yugi continued back to the cart. He had to leave, with everyone, staying was too much danger if the vampire found Yami. His father sat back in the drivers seat, eating yet another apple, Yami was sat in the back watching the group of women who were still obviously talking about him, teasing them in a sense.

'Yugi, you are back' He said with delight as Yugi climbed in 'Did you get the meat?'

'Yes. But we need to leave, now'.

'What? Why?' Yugi's father questioned.

'Please, just trust me. And Yami, lay down'.

'Only after you tell me what is going on' Yami persisted.

'Please!' Yugi held Yami by the shoulders and tried pushing down on him 'You will do what I say right? So please just do this!'

Yami stared at him and removed his hands from his shoulders, he smiled reassuringly.

'You are right, I did say I would' Yami laid down and smiled at Yugi even more 'Is that better?'

'Yes, can we please go?'

Yugi's father climbed out and untied the reins from the tethering post before sitting up at the front again. Equae started to move and people watched as they started to move slowly through the town and through the crowds of people, heading for the other side of the town, so they could leave.

'You will tell me' Yami said.

'Tell you what?' Yugi asked.

'What this is all about. When we leave'.

Yugi nodded his head and looked back out at the crowds. He stood there, watching Yugi. The vampire leaned against a wall and watched as Yugi drove past him with the same evil smile still on his face. He waved mockingly at Yugi as he continued down the road, he disappeared within the crowds, but despite it should have made Yugi feel safe and relaxed it made him worry even more.

Yugi remembered another thing about vampires. Vampires liked to play with their victims, and Yugi wondered if this is what it felt like, knowing something is and that it is not. It was a terrifying feeling, and there was nothing Yugi could do to shake it off.

* * *

They reached to the outskirts of town when they finally stopped, Yami immediately sat up again and stared at Yugi. He had remained quiet the whole time, he sat hugging his knees tightly in an attempt to comfort himself, but with the idea that over a thousand vampires were after them and that one that appeared to take pleasure in making he feared, it did not comfort him much.

'Are you going to tell me then?' Yami asked after watching him for a few minutes. Even his father he turned around to watch him with concern and wait for his answer.

'I-I was confronted' Yugi answered.

'By who? Kaiba?' Yami continued tenaciously.

'N-No, someone else. I-I do not know their name'.

'Who would confront you if you do not know them?' Yugi's father stated perplexed.

Yugi stayed quiet and tightened his grip around his legs, Yami did not fail to notice this and picked up what the problem was.

'Was it a vampire? Someone from the house?' Yami questioned. Yugi nodded his head as Yami placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

'So what does that mean?' Yugi's father continued to persist 'We have a horde of vampires chasing us?'

'They probably realise that I am alive' Yami replied 'They will do anything to get the truth out of either of you two'.

'Thanks a lot' His father sarcastically appreciated.

'You do not need to worry, I will have to die first before I let them even touched you'.

'Yami, no! That is what they want, they want to kill you! So please, think about yourself first' Yugi ordered.

'If that is what you wish'.

Yami patted Yugi's shoulder and turned to his father.

'We should keep moving' Yami advised.

'Just how far can vampires travel?' Yugi's father questioned as he hit the reins and focused on the road.

'We never grow tired, so travelling is no problem, they could reach the next town within a few hours probably'.

'So what is the point of going to the next town if they could reach it before us?'

'They will not attempt to attack us in a town. They would rather wait in the wilderness for us where we are vulnerable. But that should not happen, I have a plan that should work and throw them of course'.

Yugi's father scowled at him, then turned to face the road again.

'It better' He mumbled.

Yami sat back round and stared at Yugi, he still sat holding his legs tightly, and kept a strong attention to the road that moved in front of him. Yami held the back of his head gently and smiled.

'Yugi, I will not let anything happen to you. I promise'.

Yugi nodded his head and let go of his legs, but it did not rid his feelings of utter fear. These were people that you were not allowed to underestimate, no matter what, they knew too well what they were doing. And they let Yugi know that too which scared him the most.

*************************End of chapter 9*********************************

Yeah, it's pretty obvious which is my favourite character. Hell, you don't want to know about the next chapters to come!

But now we've been introduced to another antagonist. We'll be seeing him real soon ^^ Make sure to check for me giggling, then you'll know.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Truth

Hmmm, so something interesting happens here, is it the start of something?

We shall see.

* * *

Chapter 10-Truth

They continued down the path for some hours. They all remained quiet, not saying a word to each other. It was a very tense atmosphere after Yugi had told them about his formal warning he had received, but it was to be expected, and no one complained.

The next town was a lot larger when they arrived at it. Yugi thought it should not have been called a town, but a city. It was very beautiful, each house had its own design of beauty. Even the people were admittedly beautiful, and they took no time in spotting Yami and talking about him to their partners, he would fit perfectly with his good looks. But Yami ignored them all.

'Stop here' Yami ordered. Yugi's father pulled on the reins and both he and Yugi observed the building they had stopped at. It was a pub, with a old dirty sign saying "Hogs head" 'We will be staying here'.

Yami jumped off the cart and opened the door, he looked in as the sound of drunken men filled the surrounding sounds and ventured in.

'Yami wait, we do not know if they have any rooms' Yugi reasoned as he followed Yami in.

The pub was small inside, but there was plenty of drunken men within it. Yugi kept close to Yami as he made his way past the men to the bar, his father followed behind shortly, though he tried to see what types of beer they had in their hands. A girl stood behind the bar, possible not more then a few years older then Yugi and Yami, she stood observing herself in a small mirror and playing with her hair so it went in a particular direction then the other parts of hair.

'Excuse me' Yami politely said. The girl turned around, and as soon as she saw Yami her face lit up.

'Well hello' She greeted and leaned on the bar, closer to Yami 'How can I help you?'

'We need some rooms, do you have any spare?'

She smiled broadly and inspected both Yami and Yugi carefully.

'We only have two rooms available'.

'That is alright. Only these two need to sleep' Yami pointed at Yugi and his father.

'And what about you?'

'I am a light sleeper'.

She smiled again and pointed to a hidden door round the corner of the bar.

'If you go round there, I will be waiting to show you your rooms'.

'I might stay here and try out the beers' Yugi's father chuckled as he sat down at the bar.

'Father'.

Yami got out his small bag of money from his pocket and gave the girl a gold coin.

'For the room, and give this guy what he wants' Yami suggested. She looked at the gold coin then back at Yami, she snatched it up and disappeared round the back to let them in. Yami walked to the hidden door and waited for Yugi to catch up so they could inspect the rooms.

'Do not get too drunk' Yugi warned his father and caught up with Yami at the door.

The girl opened the door for them and showed them up the stairs to the first floor where the two rooms were. They were opposite each other so it was no problem for distance if Yugi needed to get to his father quickly. Yami chose Yugi's room as the room on the right. It was fairly large, and only a few things in it; a bed that had several layers to it, a night table with a white candle, and a large trunk, though what was inside was to be a mystery.

Yugi laid down on the bed. It was soft, softer then his bed at home, and it made him relax about the imminent danger he had over him.

'So, what is your name?' Yami asked the girl.

'Mai' She replied.

'Mai. I am Yami, and that is Yugi'.

'Nice to meet you both. So are either of you married?'

'No'.

'Is there someone waiting for you back home?'

'No again'.

She smiled once more 'Good. I mean, I did not want to think you two were married guys running from your wives, we get a lot of those types of people'.

'I do not think neither of us have the capacity to do that'.

Mai laughed at his joke and watched him closely, it was obvious that she liked the way he looked and acted, and Yami played on that. Yugi pushed himself off the bed and managed to stand up, thinking it would look too strange if he stayed there too long.

'Mai, when is your next break?' Yami questioned.

'When ever I want it to be' She replied with a smile.

'Well, we need to buy new clothes, do you think you can help us. After all, a woman intuition is better then any mans I know'.

'I will go and see'.

She disappeared out of the room and Yugi could hear her jog back down the stairs.

'Yami, what are you planning?' Yugi asked suspiciously.

'What? We do need new clothes'.

'I am fine with what I wear'.

Yami smirked and followed out down the stairs with Yugi behind him. His father was still at the bar, drinking down his third beer, and had reassured him he was going to stay exactly where he was. Yugi was sure he would stay if he got himself too drunk, he would most likely be passed out by the time Yugi got back. Mai was waiting outside, but she was not alone.

'Oh my' Yami said as he observed each girl 'You have multiplied'.

The girls laughed in chorus and Mai stood by Yami's side.

'No silly, I told my friends about you and they wanted to help' Mai explained.

'Well, the more the merrier'.

'This is Sara' She pointed to a girl with long blonde hair done in plaits 'This is Dadi' She held a girl's shoulder with short brown hair with a slight tan 'This is Beck' She patted a girl on the head with brown hair, tied up with a fringe draping over her face 'And this is Opal' She pointed to a girl with light red hair who hid her face when she heard her name 'Girls, this is Yami and Yugi' She pointed at both of the boys when she said their names, and the each the girls smiled the same as Mai did when she first saw them 'They need new clothes and want are initiative'.

The girls giggled and they took hold of each of their arms. Yami had Dadi and Sara on his arms, while Yugi had Beck and Opal, Mai stood in front of them like a leader, leading the way to the shops.

'There is only one shop in this town that sells good clothes. This way'.

She lead the way while the other girls directed Yami and Yugi to follow her. Yugi could feel his face turning red and tried to hide it from the girls, but they seemed more interested in Yami and his mysterious personality then Yugi blushing.

'Yami, these clothes, are you from the army?' Sara asked as she played with his cuff.

'No' He replied.

'But these are army clothes. How did you get them?' Dadi inquired.

'Maybe I stole them' Yami joked.

'Are you strong Yami?' Opal questioned.

'Maybe'.

'Yugi, is Yami strong?' Beck asked.

'Y-Yes he is' Yugi answered 'He lifted two bales of hay on his shoulders once, with ease'.

The girls giggled together and held tighter to Yugi's arms as they stared up at him.

'Are _you _strong Yugi?' Opal continued.

'N-No, not in the least'.

'Your looks make up for that' Beck reassured as she ruffled his hair lightly, though Yugi wished they left him alone and focused back on Yami again.

'Yugi is being modest' Yami laughed 'He is strong in heart and in courage. If it was not of him, I would be dead now'.

'Oh no, what happened?' Mai asked worriedly.

'I got sick, Yugi knows how to deal with sickness very well'.

'I like a man with some medical knowledge' Opal stated as she rested her head on Yugi's shoulder.

'I like a man with a kind nature' Dadi said.

'Keep trying but you will not find any' Yami joked.

* * *

After a while they had reached the shop Mai had talked about. "Quilla's clothes", the sign outside the shop read. Mai opened the door and the other girls had released Yami and Yugi from their clutches to let them go in first.

A small woman sat behind a counter, sewing something into some fabric she had in her hands, she looked up and smiled when she saw the small group of teenagers enter.

'Hello Mai' She greeted. Mai ran to her and hugged her tightly round the middle, the woman tried her best to hug her back equally.

'Hello auntie' She greeted back, she let go and pointed to Yami and Yugi 'We have an emergency'.

'What seems to be the problem?'

'These two _lovely _men want new clothes'.

'I see. Well, which one of these lovely men would like to go first?'

'I will' Yami offered. She got up and pulled out a old measuring tape from underneath the counter, Yugi had sat down by the window with the other girls and watched, hoping Yami had not pushed his luck and that she will not figure out he was a vampire from his coldness and red eyes.

'I will need to measure you' She confirmed as she stretched the measuring tape out 'What is it you want to buy anyway?'

'Everything' He replied.

'Everything?'

'Everything. New trousers, new jacket, and maybe a new shirt, nothing to much I hope'.

'I see. You have me put my work to it'.

'Do you want me to take my jacket off?'

The woman blushed heavily 'Excuse me?'

'For the measuring. It will make it easier'.

'Oh, right, yes if you want to'.

Yami undid his buttons, and threw the jacket at Yugi, though the girls caught it instead and examined it closely. Yami stood perfectly still as the woman, who had turned her face to a bright red colour while she moved around him, measured him up. The girls were giggling and admiring Yami's perfectly built body, while Yugi sat hiding his face, due to his embarrassment from Yami that he had caused.

'Yami, what are those bandages?' Mai questioned, even though she was worried, she could not stop herself smiling of pleasure from growing as she too examined his body 'Did you get hurt?'

'What you see is what it is' Yami replied as he patted his right shoulder.

'Does it hurt? I could get you to a doctor if you need to, I know a really good one'.

'It is alright Mai. I have withstood a lot more then this. I will be alright'.

The woman stood up after measuring his legs. She wrapped the measuring tape around her arm, still blushing madly and tried not to directly look at him.

'S-So, what were you going to choose?' She asked stutteringly.

'Hmm, I do not know. Ladies, what do you think?'

Beck stood up with his jacket and observed it as she walked over to them.

'I think something formal, like this' She handed her Yami's jacket and the woman inspected it thoroughly.

'But this is an army jacket' She reasoned 'I do not have anything like this'.

'Not exactly the same Auntie' Mai calmed.

'That's right' Dadi agreed as she stood up 'Maybe a formal jacket, that is the same colour'.

'And a black shirt' Beck added 'One that is nice and loose to fit in, but looks very professional'.

'And those trousers that are really good looking' Mai also added also standing up 'They would match perfectly with everything else'.

Yami laughed and turned to Yugi who sat bewildered at what the girls meant, and tried his best to think of what they were talking about.

'Yugi, this is why women are good for dressing' Yugi nodded his head and Yami turned back around to the girls 'I will be happy to try anything you think is good on me'.

The girls giggled and they split up within the shop. Yami sat down next to Yugi and Opal, who still remained next to Yugi, and waited for the girls to come back. They had managed to find some things close to what they were looking for and came back with an armful of clothes.

'Yami, we found them' Mai sang.

Yami stood up and took the clothes from her, he lifted them up a little to see what they had got and smiled.

'Is there anywhere I could get changed?' Yami asked the retailer.

'You want to get changed!' Dadi said, in both shocked and excitement 'Here!'

'Yes. Is that a problem?'

'N-No. In the back' The woman pointed to the back of the shop where a curtain draped over a door. Yami walked over there, but turned around on the spot.

'No peeking' He warned to the girls and disappeared behind the curtain. The girls started to giggle uncontrollably and had their own small discussion about what Yami's bare body would look like in their minds, a conversation Yugi stayed out of.

* * *

Yami came back out a few minutes later wearing his new outfit; He wore a jacket much similar to the one he had worn, except it was much more plainer and longer, like a long coat, and his trousers were very tight looking with the colour of midnight black to them, he still had his heavy boots on, and the shirt the girls picked out could not be seen underneath his jacket.

'So, how do I look?' Yami asked as he pulled one of his sleeves down over his wrist.

'Very handsome' Mai replied happily.

'That good then?'

'But wait'.

She rushed over to Yami and undid the last three buttons at the bottom of his jacket so that it flowed gently behind him, and showed more of his trousers.

'Detail?' Yami jokingly questioned.

'It makes a big impression' Mai jokingly answered.

'I see. Yugi, your turn'.

'What? No, I am fine' Yugi reassured. Yami looked at him, but it was the way he looked at him that made Yugi uneasy, a look of determination.

'You need new clothes' Yami said.

'No I do not. I like what I wear'.

'Yugi. You _are _getting new clothes'.

'No I am I _not_' Yugi stood up and held the edge of his shirt out, trying to show it was in a good state, but it only showed its dirt it had gathered over the days 'My clothes are in good condition'.

Yami sighed and walked up to him. Yugi wanted to back away from him as he was not sure what he was going to do, but as he was still next to the window he could not move anywhere else and Yami stood towering over him. Yami stood quite close to him and Yugi gazed into his red eyes, it was like a calming hypnotism for him, and he completely forgot about his surroundings.

Yami quickly grabbed the neck of Yugi's shirt and pulled hard on it that it ripped it to half way to the bottom of his shirt. Yugi grabbed the ripped piece of cloth and glared back at Yami.

'Now you need new clothes'.

He smirked at Yugi and sat down next to Opal against the window.

_I will get my own back Yami _Yugithought to himself as he glared hard at him _I promise._

* * *

They measured Yugi up to perfect size and Mai had a good idea for what Yugi should wear, Yugi was sent to the back of the shop to get changed into his new clothes.

'Yugi are you almost done yet?' Yami called out to him after Yugi spent a well fifteen minutes getting changed, hesitantly.

'Yami, I look so-so-so foolish'.

'Just get out here'.

Yugi opened the door and walked out into the shop so they could all see him.

'What is wrong?' Mai laughed 'You look cute'.

'Cute? I have never felt more embarrassed in my life!'

Mai had picked out a sleeveless black shirt that hugged his body tightly, with some white shorts that reminded Yugi of his old black sleepwear shorts.

'But something is missing' Opal said in thought. She stood up and looked over to a coat hanger in the corner of the shop that had some cloaks and coats for sale. She picked up a cloak and wrapped it around Yugi, she fastened the clip around his neck and stood back.

'Now, it is complete' She said with pride.

She had given Yugi a cloak that had a clip fastener around the neck at the front with a small tight collar that protectively covered his neck. It was a plain white colour and it flowed gently behind him, leaving a gap at the front so it was easy to see his new clothes.

'You do realise it costs quite a lot of money' The retailer said to Yami.

'Do not worry' Yami reassured with his smile. Yami got out his small bag of money, and placed three gold coins on the counter.

'I think this will be enough'.

The girls watched as the retailer picked up the money and observed it questioningly.

'He is rich!' The girls squealed as Yami turned back around to them.

'Lets go looking around the town' Yami suggested 'It will waste the time away'.

Dadi and Sara had taken their position on Yami's arms, Yugi had managed to dodge Beck and Opal and got his arms back from their grip, and Yami lead them out of the shop and down the street.

* * *

They walked around the town, Mai served as the tour guide and pointed out buildings and places she thought were important to them. The town was much larger then Yugi first expected. They were walking around the main part of the town, which was a market square, the people everywhere were looking at various items on sell. Yugi was walking behind the group, with only Opal as company, and even she had kept quiet to herself. The other girls were still questioning Yami about himself and fascinating over his incredibly good looks.

'Yami, do you have any brothers or sisters?' Sara questioned.

'I did. I once had a younger sister'.

'What happened to her?'

'She got sick, and would not get better'.

'Oh, I am sorry'.

Sara rubbed his arm, though Yugi was sure it would make little difference to him.

Yugi was not sure about Yami's past, he had no reason to question it, and Yami had not told him about it. But now he wondered what it was like. What Yami was like before he was turned to a vampire, and what he was like with his family, but it was hard to imagine Yami as a human since Yugi had known him as a vampire for so long.

Yugi caught his foot under a loose stone and he fell over, hitting the cobbled street hard. He gave a low groan as he sat up and Opal was at his side checking for any cuts, but he luckily did not have any.

'Yugi' Yami rushed over to him and helped him up from the street 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I am fine'.

'Shoes' Beck said suddenly as Yugi brushed off the loose dirt from his clothes 'Yugi needs some new shoes as well'.

'Oh no' He turned to Yami hoping he would be supportive to Yugi 'Yami please'.

Yami smirked and held Yugi by the shoulder, and he knew there was no escape from shopping again.

'Lead the way ladies'.

Mai lead the way and Yami forced Yugi to follow them much to his detest.

* * *

They came to a shoe shop some time later. Yami picked out a pair that he thought would be suitable for their travelling with the girls agreement of style. They were very thick and quite heavy, but their weight was evenly spread out as his new boots reached quite a way up Yugi's legs, and they held onto his legs by a cloth of a similar colour to them.

'Do you like them?' Yami asked as Yugi put them on. He sat on a chair, very cross.

'No' Yugi answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Why not?'

'Because I do not want you to spend all this money on me. I am fine how I am, I do not need new clothes, or shoes, or anything'.

Yami stared at him, oblivious to what Yugi had said then he turned to Mai and gave her a gold and silver coin.

'Why do you not go buy something to eat while I get Yugi to trust what I buy for him?'

She took the money and nodded her head. All the girls left the shop, all giggling, and Yugi watched them out the window as they ran down the street and into the crowds.

'Yami, I hate it when people spend money on me meaninglessly' Yugi complained 'And it does not change with you'.

'So are you going to buy them then?'

'No. I have no money with me'.

'Then I will buy them for you'.

'No. You are not listening, I will not buy them, and you will not buy them. They will stay here, in the shop'.

Yami stared at Yugi again while Yugi glared at him, Yugi knew he was not taking him seriously, and he knew he was going to buy them. Yami walked up to the shop owner, who waited patiently, and placed a coin on the counter.

'Thanks for your service' Yami appreciated as he took the coin from Yami.

'Yami!'

Yami turned back around. Yugi had stood up and was pouting, he wanted to stop Yami from paying but he already knew he could not stop him, and that ended up making Yugi even more angrier then before. Yami walked up to him and picked up his new cloak, which he left on the back of the chair, wrapped it around Yugi and fastened it up around his neck.

'You know the girls were right about one thing' Yami whispered to Yugi so the shop owner could not hear 'You are very cute'.

Yugi looked into his blood red eyes as Yami stared back at him, he smiled back and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Very cute' He repeated as he past by Yugi and headed for the door. Yugi stood still where he was. He was not sure what to make of what he had heard from Yami. He expected it to come from one of the girls, but from Yami, it made him feel nervous and uneasy 'Come on Yugi, I can not wait to see what the girls have bought'.

Yugi nodded and caught up with him at the door. Yami acted as though he had never said anything to Yugi, which did not help Yugi with his nervous feeling to him, it made him feel even more nervous about the whole thing. But tried his best to pass it off.

* * *

Mai and the other girls had bought many different bread, with different many fillings. They found a large fountain in the middle of the town and decided to eat the bread there, Yugi and Mai ate some of the bread, Yami sat in between them and Beck, Dadi, Sara and Opal were chasing each other round the fountain happily.

'Are you sure you do not want anything to eat?' Mai questioned Yami after she finished her bread.

'I am fine, really' Yami reassured 'I will buy something if I do get hungry'.

Mai wanted to say something else but she kept it to herself and stared down at her feet.

'So, how long have you been travelling?' She questioned.

'Not long' Yami answered.

'Is it not hard? I mean, leaving your family behind and stuff?'

'We are who we are. It is only us three, no one else'.

'That must be pretty lonely. I like my girls company, I do not know what I would do without them, but you must get lonely a lot'.

'I do not. I have learned to live without company, it is how life is, initially. Cold and lonely'.

Mai watched Yami, as well as Yugi, as he stared out at nothing. Yami spoke such cold and heartless words, but in a manner that felt like he knew what it was, and did not want to share it again. It made Yugi question if it had something to do with his vampirism.

'Yami!' Sara called out. Yami turned around and she splashed him with water from the fountain. Yami dried his face off and stood up.

'Excuse me' Yami excused politely 'I have to hunt down some people'.

He jumped down off the edge of the fountain, and the girls started to run away from Yami as he chased after them, in an adult manner. Mai laughed.

'He sounds so serious, and yet he knows how to treat a girl'.

'That is Yami' Yugi joked 'Full of surprises'.

'He is, and he is certainly strong. But Yami has his own disadvantages' She turned to Yugi and moved closer to him 'Yugi make me one promise'.

'S-Sure'.

'Promise you will keep an eye out on Yami. I have a great insight in telling what a person is like on the inside, and I see Yami needs someone to hold onto. So will you be there for him, when he needs you? To be that person to hold onto?'

'O-Of course, I will never leave Yami's side'.

She smiled and moved back to where she had previously sat.

'That is good to hear' She sighed and picked out another loaf of bread 'I worry too much about too many people'.

She laughed and took a bite out of her bread.

'Ahh, help me. I am being bitten by a vampire!'

Mai and Yugi turned around and saw Yami had Sara in his arms as a hostage, pretending to bite her on her neck, as Sara laughed uncontrollably in her delight. Yugi sighed heavily while Tamarin laughed again and turned around.

'He certainly knows how to make a girl happy' She laughed 'He would make quite a handsome vampire'.

Yugi laughed quietly with her, it was a good thing she only speculated that he was a vampire and not know the truth.

* * *

Mai insisted that she showed them the rest of the town, despite her having to get back to the pub for work, but she said it was not to cause any worry and she would get away with it. When they arrived back at the pub sometime later, Mai said she had to "Nice up" to her boss so he would not get angry at her for being gone so long, and Yugi had found his father drunk at the bar so he and Yami had to take him upstairs to his room where he passed out on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mai had to work behind the bar late into the night because of her delay, but she insisted that Yami and Yugi can still talk to her if they wanted to, just as long if her boss came to check up they had to be pretending to buy a drink. She mainly talked while Yami mainly bought whenever her boss came to check on her, she talked a lot about what she wanted to do and her life before when she was a little girl, which Yugi could relate to a lot of it.

After a while Sara came to take over her place as barmaid, despite what Mai had been ordered to do, and so the three of them sat down at a spare table to continue their talk and drinks. Mai watched as Yami finished his fourth drink in one whole gulp. He placed the glass down on the table and wiped his mouth clean.

'Alcohol can become quite addictive' He said as held the glass and stood up 'Mai do you want one?'

'Sure' She chirped happily

'Yami, I do not want to carry you up if you pass out as well' Yugi warned.

'Do not fret Yugi, the powers of alcoholism does not work against my body defences. Do you want one?'

Yugi shook his head and Yami slipped past them to the bar.

'How do you see him?' Mai questioned as soon as Yami was far enough 'Yami I mean'.

'He is like an older brother to me' Yugi replied but turned to her 'Why?'

'No, no reason'.

'Mai, I may not know you well, but I know people do not say things without a meaning, so what is the problem?'

Mai bit her lip and checked on Yami, he still stood at the bar talking to Sara as she poured out their drinks, uninterested about Yugi and Mai. She moved closer to Yugi so their conversation was secluded and not easily heard.

'You know I told you I could "see" into people and knowing about them on the inside'.

'Yes, your power'.

She chuckled lightly, but she pulled her serious face back on 'I think I might have over done it this time'.

'What, about the promise? It was nothi-'

'No, not the promise, I meant that, I mean…I think Yami has…an interest'.

'Why is that concerning?'

'Because I think-no I believe- _you _are his interest'.

Yugi sat wordless, his face had turned a bright red scarlet colour as he tried to get his head around what Mai said. At first he thought she was joking, but her serious face did not lie to him, and he started to feel an uncertain feeling in his stomach.

'Y-Yami th-thinks of me… You must be mistaken!'

'I do not think so, I have met a few men much like him in a similar situation, and the way he talks to you and looks at you, it is rather suspicious'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, he had got the two glasses of beer and was finishing his conversation with Sara. Yugi wondered if what she said was true, and his thoughts wondered back to what Yami had said to him earlier that day in the shoe shop.

_You are very cute…_

'If it helps' Mai continued 'Yami thinks very dearly of you'.

Yugi hid his face as Yami came back as his face had turned to a deep crimson colour, and he did not want Yami to see him like that, he would get suspicious if he saw Yugi. Yami placed the two glasses on the table and sat back down between Yugi and Mai.

'Thanks Yami' She appreciated as she pulled her glass towards herself.

'No problem' Yami looked at Yugi and noticed he faced away from him 'You alright Yugi?'

'F-Fine' Yugi answered stutteringly.

'Your face is really red'.

He placed his hand on Yugi's back and Yugi stood up abruptly, facing them both, his face was still red.

'I-I think I will go to bed early'.

'Okay. Good night Yugi'.

Yugi rushed to the back door and up the stairs, his fathers loud drunken snores could be heard from his room so Yugi did not need to worry about him for the night. Yugi got to his room and shut the door behind him, he leaned on the door and held his head in his hand. His face was now burning hot, and he felt very foolish running out on Yami so rudely, but he could not bare to sit next to him after what Mai told him. It would be too uncomfortable for him. He fell onto his bed and took off his shirt and boots. He pulled back the covers and slipped in to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Yugi stared up at the ceiling, his fathers snores could still be heard through the two shut doors, but Yugi only focused on the plain ceiling, and ignored all of his surroundings.

He was confused. Not sure what to believe any more. If he confronted Yami about what Mai told him, he could either admit it-which would cause problems with their friendship-or accuse Yugi of slander-which could equally damage their friendship. But what if he ignored Mai's speculation and let it rest, was it the right thing to do? And what would Yami do if it _were _true? Would he confront _him_? And what would Yugi do?

Yugi curled up in his bed and faced the wall. He did not want to think about it anymore. He wished he never knew, and he wished he would fall asleep to forget about it quicker. But he could not.

He had stayed awake, curled up in his bed well into the night, watching his shadow dancing with the movement of the flame on the candle. Yami came back a few hours later, and Yugi was still awake. Yugi watched his shadow move along the wall to the candle, trying to imagine where Yami was in the room. He looked at the still lit candle and turned to Yugi.

'Yugi? Are you still awake?' Yami whispered.

He moved closer to Yugi and looked over him, but he still could not tell if he was awake or not. Yugi saw his shadow of his hand move towards him.

'I am awake' Yugi whispered back before he could touch him.

'I thought you were going to bed early?'

'I could not get to sleep'.

'Is there anything I can do?'

Yugi shook his head, but Yami still stood over him in a daunting way. And Yugi had decided to put things at rest.

'Y-Yami'.

'Yes'.

'M-Mai, told me something'.

'Did she?' Yami started to get a slight humour in his voice. But Yugi tried to ignore it

'S-She said that y-you…She said that you…M-Might think of someone h-highly'.

'"Highly"? I think of a lot of people highly, you might want to be a bit more specific Yugi'.

Yugi looked back up at his shadow. It was the only thing he could bear to face of Yami, and he tried to think of the politest way to say it.

'Y-Yami, d-do you think of m-me…?D-Do I…a-appeal to you?'

Yugi looked up at the shadow of Yami on the wall, it stayed perfectly still, and silent. Yugi pulled the duvet closer around him, as Yami's sudden silence had made him grow anxious and he even felt feared at what Yami would do. The shadow moved towards the candle and blew it out, the shadows were no more as they were engulfed by the dark, Yugi heard Yami open the door and shut it behind him and Yugi was left alone.

Yugi had done it. Something he had known that might happen, he had believed something that was obviously not true, and now he had ruined a perfectly good friendship over it. Even though Yami did not even give him an answer Yugi was not going to chase after him to find out, he had done enough damage for the night, and getting into a fight would make it worse.

Yugi felt water trickle down his face as he cried himself to sleep during the night.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning. Yugi looked around the room, and Yami had not come back since last night. Yugi wondered if he had gone far and if it was not too late to apologise, if he would accept it of course. Yugi got up and put his shirt back on and pulled his heavy boots up his leg, his father was still snoring in his room fast asleep, though it was much quieter then previously last night so Yugi could guess he was not drunk anymore.

Yugi opened the door to his room. It was quieter downstairs, last night all he could hear was the drunken men and various noises but in the morning, it was like none of it ever existed. The bar was dark and empty, and all except the back door was locked. Yugi pushed back the door and observed the early morning day in the back street. Only a few people were walking around in the main streets, and its busy atmosphere it had the previous day had disappeared in the air.

Equae was waiting at the door, he was already awake and eating food someone had given to him, Yugi saw Yami sitting in the back of the cart. He sat in thought and oblivious that Yugi had seen him.

'Y-Yami?'

Yami looked up as Yugi climbed in the cart and sat opposite him. His expression had not changed and remain expressionless, Yugi began to get his anxious feeling back from last night, but he swallowed hard and tried to talk.

'Y-Yami, a-about last night-'.

'We should get moving' Yami interrupted 'We have a distance to travel. Find your father'.

Yugi nodded and climbed back off the cart. Yami had still not forgiven for what he had accused of, it was going to be a long and tormenting trip. It would not surprise Yugi if Yami would leave them to go on his own way almost soon. He tried hard to reassure himself Yami would not do that, but it came back to that he would.

Yugi had managed to wake his father up, though he was trying to recover from a hangover from the quantities of alcohol he had drunk the previous day, and helped him back to the cart. Yami had offered to drive Equae so his father could catch up on rest, which he did not refuse. He sat in the back and rested on Yugi and fell asleep again, but Yugi did not mind, if it meant that he would get better quickly Yugi was all too happy. Yami lead Equae out of the town, and followed the path towards the wilderness once more.

*****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Well, it seems things have gone really bad.

Oh dear. I'm so horrible. Will I be cruel or kind, oh we'll just have to see what mood I'm in ^^

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Understanding

Hehehe, I just know that after this chapter it's pretty mean. For me I mean.

But for now, it's all good. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11-Understanding

They had travelled for most of the day, in silence. Yugi would have expected it from his father as he was asleep on him most of the journey, but Yami had stayed silent as well. Yugi had grown more anxious as the time past by, he made no attempt to try to make conversation, as he was sure Yami would not respond or tell him to be quiet. All he did was wait until Yami would say he was going to leave, which Yugi dreaded to think about.

Yami stopped the cart. Yugi had barely noticed that the sun was now a mere strip over the horizon, the purple night sky was creeping in fast over the once blue sky. They had stopped in the middle of a forest, the trees had grown quite large and the ferns along the bottom made it even more darker along the forest floor. It was not a place Yugi would have liked to stay, especially now he knew vampires were after them, it seemed like the perfect place for vampires to hide among.

'We will stop here for the night' Yami said as he put the reins down. Yugi's father managed to sluggishly sit himself up and sluggishly lay down on his other side, falling asleep quickly on a sack of rice. He would feel better in the morning, Yugi was sure of it, he had got drunk before and always made a better recovery in the morning.

Yami jumped out of the cart and walked towards the dark woods, Yugi sat up and watched him, wondering if this was when he left them. But he did not say anything or make any signs that he was planning to leave, it was just sudden

'Yami' He called after him, but he did not stop. Yugi hurriedly climbed out of the cart and followed after Yami into the woods.

* * *

Yami walked for hours going deeper into the woods, Yugi still kept up with him and tried to keep an eye on Yami, as every so often he kept disappearing into the darkness and reappearing in a new place. Yami finally stopped in a small clearing in the trees and gazed up a tall Sequoia. It was much more dark now, and the night had cloaked everything with the help of clouds moving along the sky, making Yami almost invisible to Yugi. Yugi stood behind a tree, he knew he could not be seen by Yami, and he watched Yami carefully. But all he did was stand and gaze at nothing on the tree.

'I thought you would follow me' Yami said smugly.

Yami turned around and stared directly at the tree Yugi was hiding behind, Yugi stayed still against the rough wood so Yami did not see him in the shadows.

'I know you are there, so you can come out'.

Yugi peeked around the tree, it was true, Yami did know he was there as he smiled when he saw Yugi peeping out from behind the trunk. Yugi stepped out from behind the tree.

'I am sorry' Yugi apologised as he hung his head.

'No need' Yugi looked up at Yami, he gestured at Yugi to come closer to him. Yugi hesitated at first, but walked towards him. He stood in front of Yami, who was still taller then him as he towered over him again, he smiled as Yugi had started to grow red in the face again and hid his face from Yami.

'I want to show you something'.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close, and in a matter of seconds they were both standing on one of the branches of the tree. Yugi held tightly to Yami as the ground was very far off from where they stood, and if he fell, he surely would not survive.

'You better hold tight' Yami advised 'We still have a few branches to go'.

Yugi made sure to keep his hold on Yami tight and closed his eyes as Yami jumped from one branch to another, climbing higher and higher up the tree, Yugi could feel the cold air rushing past him and through his hair until it came to a stop.

'You can open your eyes now' Yami reassured.

Yugi opened his eyes a little, they had surely climbed halfway up the tree, and the ground had become encased in darkness, creating a black misty sea underneath them. The leaves of the tree had not grown much and left a large gap between them so the night sky was visible to them, and the clouds drifted slowly over it. Yugi let go of Yami while he helped Yugi to sit down on the branch safely.

'Yami, what is it you are showing me?' Yugi questioned as Yami leaned on the trunk of the tree.

'You will see' He teased and looked back out to the sky 'This is not good'.

Yugi looked out at the sky as well, it was clouded over and all it was was darkness, no moon or stars that brightened it up.

'_Movere'._

The clouds moved to one side as told by Yami and the moon had crept over them. Yami's magic still impressed Yugi, but he had gotten used to it and it did not scare or give Yugi amazement.

'Is that it?' Yugi asked as Yami sat down next to him.

'Be patient'.

Yugi continued to stare out across to the moon, he was not sure what he was going to expect, but he was prepared for anything and enjoyed the beautiful sight of the moon he had.

A small moth landed on his arm and crawled up it as it created a tickling sensation on his skin, Yugi watched as it flapped its silver like wings repeatedly, it was so small and beautiful. It fluttered off his arm and flew into the open night sky, then another identical one appeared and joined next to it, and then more and more appeared until it became an endless wave of silver winged moths. They fluttered past Yugi and Yami, barely missing them, and danced around in the night sky.

'Do you like it?' Yami inquired as Yugi watched them fly higher and higher.

'I do' Yugi said in amazement.

'These are lunar moths, they sleep in trees and only awake when the moonlight hits them'.

Yugi kept his eyes on the moths as they reached out towards the moon. Soon the wave of moths started to thin out and then all of them had left the comfort of the trees and danced in the moonlight. Yugi and Yami watched them until they became small, sparkling, dancing dots on the moon, until they became almost nothing.

'Thank you' Yugi appreciated 'For showing me this'.

'It is a once in a life time spectacle. Although I have already seen this twice'.

He laughed and turned to Yugi 'Yugi, what you asked me last night-'.

'I am sorry. I know I should have not asked, and I now know not to listen to girls gossip'.

'That is good. But I was actually going to say was, the answer to your question, I am afraid not'.

'Oh'.

'I am sorry for leaving you like that last night. I just needed time to think things out'.

'That is alright, I just got nervous, because if you was in love with me, it would have made things awkward between us'.

'I never said that'.

'Huh?'

'Your question was if you appealed to me, and my answer was no, it did not mean I was not in love with you'.

'S-So you are?'

Yami smirked and looked out across the sky.

'I am obliged to say nothing'.

'S-So you really are?'

'I could hate you, and not want to tell you. Whether I stay silent or not does not give the either answer more cause. I am in the middle, and that is where I will stay'.

Yugi looked down at his feet, he could feel his face going red again, and he was sure Yami had noticed it. But even Yugi knew he was only tricking him, it was how he teased people.

'You are mean, you know that' Yami laughed and even Yugi laughed a little 'B-But if you were in love with me. I would not mind, I would still want you to stay'.

'Why would you think I would leave anyway?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, Yami moved closer to him and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Thank you nevertheless, for the compliment' He smiled. Yugi managed to smile back at him, and he looked up at the moon. Its large surface was of white and grey, and shone brightly in the sky, it gave him a feeling of hope.

'Yami, I think I know what I want to do' Yugi said proudly.

'Want to do? What are you talking about?'

'I want to go around the world and show everyone that you are a good vampire'.

Yami laughed some more and stared up at the moon with Yugi.

'You are so strange. But if you want to do that, good luck with it. I doubt it would actually work though'.

Yugi yawned loudly and Yami held him by the shoulders so he did not fall off the branch backwards.

'But first, you need your sleep'.

'No, I want to see the moths come back' Yugi whined as he looked for the moths, but they had all disappeared in the distance.

'That is some time away, and besides, it is not as beautiful as when they leave'.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist once more, he picked Yugi up before dropping from a great height. Yugi held onto him tightly as he hit the floor, heavy, but undamaged. Yugi could feel his legs were going weak under his weight and his eyes were becoming heavy, all he could think about was sleep, and Yami's arms were just like a secure nest for him.

'Do you want to sleep?' Yami asked. Yugi nodded his head as he yawned once more and his eyes closed on him. Yami picked him up in his arms and Yugi rested his head on his shoulder 'Sleep then'.

Yugi relaxed in Yami's arms as he carried him back through the woods. His arms sent a cool rush of cold through Yugi, and it sent him quietly to sleep within minutes of touching his skin.

* * *

Yugi woke up slowly. He laid in the cart, he held onto something cold, and his head rested on something bulky and heavy. He lifted his head a little, but it felt too much for him to do and rested it back down again, hoping to get a few more minutes sleep.

'Are you awake?' Yami asked.

Yugi lifted his head again and blushed as he looked up at Yami, the cold object he held onto was Yami's waist, and he had his head rested on his large chest. Yugi let go of Yami and sat up, blushing even more.

'I am so sorry' He apologised. Yami chuckled and pushed himself up some more against the wood of the cart he had laid against.

'It was no problem' He reassured.

Yugi's father started to stir from his sleep and Yugi helped him sit up as he had trouble finding his balance.

'How do you feel today father?' Yugi asked as his father rubbed his eyes.

'Better' He replied as he stretched his arms in the air.

'Will you drive today then?' Yami asked.

'Yes, yes'.

He got up, rather shakily, and sat in the front. He took hold of the reins but turned around to face them.

'Wait, I have not had anything to eat' He complained.

'I did not say we were leaving yet' Yami smirked, much to his annoyance

Yami picked up the bag of food and threw it at Yugi's father, he caught it and picked out what he wanted to eat before handing it back. Yami took the bag of him and handed it to Yugi.

'You must be hungry too' Yami said as he held it out to Yugi.

'Yes, thank you' He took the bag and got out what he thought was a substantial to his needs. Yami got out one of his meat sides and bit into it before almost finishing it.

They finished what they were eating and then they started their way again. Yugi leaned over the edge, watching the morning light sparkle in the stream that flowed next to them almost blinding Yugi but still beautiful, while Yami sat normally against the cart and kept quiet to himself, but this time Yugi did not mind and he knew he was not going to leave.

They had travelled maybe at least half an hour, when Yugi's father stopped the cart suddenly. Yugi looked up at his father but he sat still, focused on something on the road.

'Father, why have you stopped?' Yugi questioned.

But he stayed silent. Then Yami shot up and stood up in the cart, he was very tensed about something as he looked across the stream. He stared focusing on something that was not there.

'Yami what is wrong?' Yugi asked, he now started to get scared and looked across at the stream.

There was a heavy thud on the cart and Yami stood in front of Yugi in his defensive manner as the person chuckled at him.

'Nice to meet you again, Yami' The vampire said as he pulled an evil smile.

***************************End of chapter 11******************************

Oh man the vampires are back again! They going to kill them!

Or maybe that's just my fantasy going sadistic, either way, they're in trouble.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Teardrops

Hehe, sadistic me. Yeah, you can tell it's Yami Vann writing this.

And if you can't…oh well.

* * *

Chapter 12-Teardrops

Yami stood in his cat like pose as the vampire, who Yugi had known for threatening him before, stood up and smirked.

'What is the matter?' He asked jokingly to Yami 'Not happy to see me?'

Yami hissed at him and kicked him powerfully in the stomach and sent him off the cart and onto the path behind. He stood back up and hissed back at Yami.

'Drive man!' Yami ordered to Yugi's father, but he still sat motionless. Yugi sat up and looked at what had caused him to stop his body from working so fearfully.

Several of the other vampires Yugi recognised from the house stood in their path, watching them carefully and hungrily. Yami jumped to the front so he sat next to Yugi's father and took the reins out of his hands and snapped them hard. Equae, though he was as hesitant as everyone else in the cart, raced onwards.

The vampires at the other end of the path did the same and they were about to collide towards each other, but Yami pulled on the reins to the left and Equae changed his course towards the stream before the vampires could touched them. Yugi's father climbed down to Yugi's side as they crossed the stream, and held tight to him.

'Father, I am scared' Yugi said to him as he looked out across to the group of vampires, they were following them on the other side of the stream, almost directly in line with them.

'Do not worry, it will be alright' He tried reassure Yugi.

He held Yugi by the arm and helped him up so he sat next to Yami at the front, and he sat next to Yugi, keeping his arm around him and close to him. The vampires had crossed the river in one leap, and were not far behind them.

'We can not out run them!' Yugi's father shouted to Yami as he noticed them in pursuit behind them.

'We can try!' Yami persisted as he continued to drive the cart forwards.

'Yami! I am not letting Yugi get hurt!'

'And neither am I! I will think of something! I just need time!'

Just then the cart had slowed, and was pulling backwards. Equae was struggling to move forwards and had resorted to moving, uncertainly, backwards with the cart. They all looked behind them and the vampires had caught up with the cart and had grabbed its edge, pulling them towards their impending death. Yugi's father held Yugi tightly to him, who watched feared for their lives. Yami could not take down six vampires by himself, and there was nothing he nor his father could do as they were sure to be useless against them.

The vampire Yugi knew jumped onto the cart, Yami hissed at him as a warning for him to stay away, but he did little to take his warning seriously as he kept his eye on all three of them.

'Yugi' Yugi's father held him so he looked at him in the eye 'Remember when I said "The day I believe a vampire is nice will be the day I die"?'

Yugi stared at him. His mind suddenly stopped working and he did not understand what his father meant, or what any word he spoke meant, he just stared at his tan eyes. His father turned to Yami and made sure he was listening to him.

'Yami, take care of my son'.

He let go of Yugi and jumped in the back of the cart with the vampire. The vampire stood firmly and waited for his attack, Yugi's father tackled the vampire and managed to push him off the cart and into the other vampires. The other vampires let go of the cart to help and the cart started moving forwards again, leaving Yugi's father behind with the vampires.

'Father!'

Yugi tried to go after him but Yami had grabbed him and pulled him back towards him and kept his arm around Yugi, Yugi struggled in his grip to get back to his father, but the further they ran off the more weaker Yugi felt and he could not get his grip off.

'Yami, let me go!' Yugi begged, but he did not. And soon the mass group of the vampires became distant more and more until there was nothing left, and they disappeared into the woods leaving them behind. Yugi could feel the tears running down his face and he cried into Yami's arm as they disappeared down the road. He was gone. Killed by the vampires, and Yugi could have saved him if he had did something, but he was too afraid to do anything and now he had lost him forever.

* * *

They ran as far as they could. Yami finally stopped Equae sometime away in the depths of the woods when he thought they were safe enough, he checked on Yugi. He still had his head on his arm, and he could still feel the water of tears falling on him and staining through his jacket.

'Yugi-'

'We have to turn back!' Yugi said through his tears as he looked up at Yami 'Please! We must save him! He could still be alive!'

Yugi reached for the reins but Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him away from it.

'Yugi, listen'.

Yugi looked up in his red eyes, he did not want to hear words, words that he knew would hurt and break his only hope he had left.

'I am sorry, but there is nothing we could have done'.

Yugi cried even harder, he hid his face in his hands and let the tears flow over them. He sat back down in the back of the cart and he buried his head on his knees, crying even louder and even harder then ever. He did not want to believe his father was gone just like that, he wanted to believe he was still with him driving the cart and causing annoyance to Yami, but he was not there. And he would never will be there again. Yami whipped the reins and continued to drive the cart, but at a much slower speed, and he was forced to listen to the cries of despair from Yugi. And he was not stopping anytime soon.

* * *

They came to another town along the path. Yugi had managed to stop crying, but his grief for his father was still there, and still visible. He had hid his face in his knees and hugged them tightly together. He did not want to see anyone, or anyone see him, he wanted to be left alone with his grief but he knew that was not going to happen. Yami stopped the cart and looked back at Yugi.

'Are you coming in with me?' He asked. But Yugi gave no reply and still hid his face in his knees. Yami jumped off the cart and looked back at Yugi 'I will come back for you in a minute'.

Yugi heard a door open and then shut, he knew Yami had left him alone. He looked up slowly and took in his surroundings that was around him. The town was very small and old looking; most of the buildings had thatched roofs, and had support beams, and many had lost their pale ivory colour to a dismal grey colour. Yami had stopped the cart in front of a inn, it had different colours of flowers under the windows, but looked much like the other buildings with thatched roofs and support beams. Yami came back out, he stood at the end of the cart and looked at Yugi who stared endlessly at the wood of the cart.

'They have a spare room' Yami informed. He held out his hand and gave a small reassuring smile to Yugi 'Come on'.

Yugi stared at him as if he was not sure what to do, and that everything was foreign to him, but he took his hand nevertheless and Yami helped him off the cart. Yami showed him which room they had down the corridors of many other rooms; it was large, it had two beds on each side of the room, a table with a vase of red flowers in them between the two beds and a chest of drawers by the door. Yugi moved over to the bed on the right side and sat down on it. Yami sat down next to him and put his hand on his back to comfort him.

'Yugi. I know it is hard but-'.

'Yami. I do not want to talk about it'.

'Okay. Perhaps you should sleep, you will feel better when you wake up'.

'I do not know if I can'.

Yami placed his hand on the side of Yugi's face and lightly pushed him down on the bed so that his head touched the pillow gently.

'Try'.

Yugi breathed in and closed his eyes. Though sleep was the last thing on his mind as it was early in the morning, he was sure Yami was right, and he gladly submitted to the cold to wake up and find it was a dream. But even he knew that this was not a dream, no matter how much he wanted it to be or compelled it to be, it was too real for it to be a dream. More tears stained his face before he fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up, to the familiar room he had for at least the next day. The light had passed little, and it made Yugi wonder if he had been asleep for only a few hours. Yami was not there, presumably out around the town, to let Yugi sleep some more. Yugi sat up and held his head. Yami said he would feel better when he woke up, but no such thing, in fact he felt worse then before.

Yugi got up and decided he too would walk around and hoped it would clear his head, making him forget what had happened. But it was also because he did not want to be there waiting for Yami's return, he was one of the people Yugi did not want to see at the time, no matter how supporting he was to him in his time of need. Yugi walked around the streets, people past him, not noticing the emptiness of body that was him. They continued laughing and talking to their partners. Why? Why did they continue to be so happy around him? Why could they not disappear like everything else was around him? It was what he wanted.

Yugi looked down at his side as he was joined by a partner. It was a large dog, much like a wolf with long grey fur. Kanes. And that could only mean his master was not far.

'Fancy meeting you here Yugi' A familiar voice joked. A hand rested on his shoulder, Yugi looked up and Kaiba was walking by his side with his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Kaiba' Yugi whispered in disbelief. He looked down at him and smiled back at Yugi.

'You look well Yugi. Considering you are running with a vampire'.

Yugi stared out ahead at the road. Not trying to give anything way by the way he acted, which was relatively easy with his empty body.

'So where is Yami?' He questioned scanning the area but Yugi stayed quiet 'And your father?'

Yugi hid his face when he mentioned his father, he tried his best to fight back his tears that formed within his eyes.

'Yugi? What is the matter?'

'Nothing' Yugi bitterly replied.

'I see. Enough games, where is Yami?'

Yugi kept his face hidden from Kaiba as it was hard to fight back the tears and had to wipe a few away. Kaiba stopped and pulled Yugi so he could face him.

'Yugi, I do not like killing people-humans-for no reason. But vampires-they are born killers. I do not think I need to stress to you how important and life threatening this is, so tell me where he is before I have to kill you as well for betrayal to human kind'.

'Yami would not harm anyone'.

'Is that what you believe?'

Yugi looked away again and found himself staring at Kanes, but he was not glaring at him this time, he watched his master in patience. Kaiba pulled Yugi again by his shoulder and they walked back down the road Yugi had already walked down.

'I want you to see something' He explained. Kaiba clicked his fingers and Kanes walked with them in synchronization.

* * *

Kaiba guided Yugi out of the main street, and down some smaller streets occupying houses in them. After the fifth street, they stopped in front of a small house, it was not as glamorous as the others; its colours had started to faded, and the woods were rotting, its state was not kept in its best condition. Kaiba knocked hard on the door and waited for an answer. A man opened the door, it was clear he was poor. His clothes were in a dirty state, and his black hair had spiked out in places, he matched the house perfectly. He lit up when he saw Kaiba.

'Kaiba' His croaky voice said happily 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see her of course. Yugi this is Ada, he has been a long client of mine. Ada, Yugi has come to learn a valuable lesson'.

'Of course, please come in'.

He held back the door and let them in. He bent down to stroke Kanes when he trotted in last, Kanes moved his head within his hand and even licked it to show his gratitude.

'How is she doing?' Kaiba asked.

'Not good. She is sleeping now'.

'Do not worry we will not be long'.

Kaiba pulled Yugi up the stairs, and drove him to a closed door. Yugi wondered who they might be talking about, and how it was relevant to them, but tried to prepare himself nevertheless.

'Yugi. What you will see might be frightening, but it will make you see way'.

Kaiba opened the door as Yugi prepared himself for what he was about to see.

It was a small bedroom, there was a small bedside cabinet with a jug on it, a small cloth draped over its edge taking in the water slowly. There was a bed, and a young girl was sleeping peacefully in it. She looked beautiful from where Yugi stood, but as Kaiba forced him to move more into the room and closer towards her, he could tell there was something wrong with her.

She still had every aspect of a girl going into womanhood. She had an angel like face and her long brunette wrapped around her sleeping body; her face was steel blue, and red veins cut across her face in a horror state, and a large scar travelled down her neck and under her clothes.

'This is Kami' Kaiba introduced 'She was not much older then yourself'.

Kaiba sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand. He pressed his fingers against her wrist and checked her pulse.

'She had everything going for her; She had good looks, very intelligent, good manners, a good temper and liked by everyone. She was the perfect girl. But just like you, she was naïve at times. Have you seen the scar?' Yugi nodded his head 'She was walking home one day, and a young man approached her. She thought he was nice and decided to go with him when he suggested to buy her some flowers, but what she did not know he was a vampire and when he took her down a secluded street he bit her, hard. Luckily someone found her the next morning, but she was almost bled to death.

'So, is she a vampire?' Yugi questioned.

'Sometimes. It depends how much medicine she has, right now she is alive, but barely'.

'Why does the medicine not work?'

'I do not know, I give her my strongest medicine, But she is on a thin line. Yugi, we do not know anything about these creatures, do you realise yet' Yugi shook his head 'Yugi, Yami could do this-He might have even done it before-this could be you if you are not careful'.

Yugi stepped back in fear, not wanting to believe Yami could do such a horrible thing, and walked into the father. He held Yugi's shoulders and smiled at him.

'Are you alright, son?' He asked. Yugi nodded and he turned to Kaiba, Kaiba stood up and gently placed Kami's hand down next to her 'How will she do?'

'She is fine. For now'.

Kaiba put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small green bottle. He gave it to the man.

'Here is some extra medicine' Kaiba said.

'Oh, but I do not think I have enough money-'

'Do not worry about that. It is free this time'.

'Oh Kaiba, thank you'.

He shook his hand excitedly and hurried off to put the medicine away. Kaiba held Yugi by the shoulders again.

'Let us go. You have seen enough'.

He guided Yugi out of the room and down the stairs. Kanes waited at the bottom and followed Kaiba and Yugi out of the house.

'Thank you again Kaiba' The man called out as he stood at the door.

'It is nothing. Good day'.

They walked back up the street until Kaiba stopped Yugi, and tried to make Yugi look at him, but Yugi did nothing of the sort and looked in the other direction.

'Do you understand now?' He asked but Yugi continued to look away from him 'These creatures are not our friends. They are wild and they will take any chance they can get, and it includes your "friend" Yami. You think he might be the best but he will turn on you, and you know it'.

'No, he would not do something like-'.

'Yugi! This is no game, it is serious' He grabbed his shoulders and shook him so he looked at Kaiba 'Just imagine if Yami did the same thing to you, or to your father'.

Yugi broke away from Kaiba started to run. From Kaiba, back down the streets he had walked and ran back to the inn, hoping he would have some time to think things out before Yami came back. He did not want to believe Yami was capable of something, something so horrible, he was not like that. He shut the door behind him as he got to his room, tears fell down his face in large streams and he tried to fight back the large breaths he had.

Yami was there, he laid on the bed but had sat up when Yugi rushed in, he had noticed the tears on his face.

'Yugi? What is wrong?' Yami asked as he stood up.

Yugi walked over to his bed and collapsed on it and broke into a fit of tears. He buried his head on the pillow and covered his head with his arms, Yami sat next to him and held his shoulders.

'Yugi, tell me, what is wrong?' Yami pleaded.

Yugi sat up, but the tears did not hold back, his face was stained with water marks and his eyes had turned red under the strain they were given.

'I…I was walking around' Yugi explained through his tears as he tried to wipe them away 'And…I saw Kaiba-'

'Kaiba! What did he want? Did he hurt you?'

'He…He wanted to find you, but I…I did not tell him anything. But, it was horrible-'

'Why? What did he do?'

'N-Nothing…He showed me this girl…she got attacked by a vampire, and she was on a life and death situation. It was just horrible and…I thought…' Yugi wiped back the tears but they came back more and more as he thought about what Kaiba had said 'Yami, tell me you have not done something like that. Something that horrible. Yami, why will you not look at me?'

Yami had looked away from Yugi as he spoke and stared across the room, his face had become expressionless and it was hard for Yugi to tell what he was thinking of.

'I am sorry Yugi' Yami apologised. Yugi stared horrified at Yami, he hid his face in his hands and cried even more.

'I do not know you anymore!' Yugi cried.

'Yugi, it was before I knew you and I was going through a tough time. At the time I did not care what I did. But I would never do anything like that now, and I would never hurt you'.

'And you think that makes it better?'

'Yugi, I know what I am is rather… I can cause a lot of pain to people, but I promise you, I would not do anything like that-'

'You do not understand!' Yugi shouted at him, Yami watched Yugi as tears started to drip on the sheets and onto his hands underneath him 'You do not get it!'

Yugi held his hands together in a tight fist, Yami was thelast person he wanted to sit in front of him and comfort now, and Yugi feared he would do anything to get rid of him, even hurt him which was why he kept his hands together so he knew where they were. It was hard for him to even begin to question what Yami had done, he did not want to think about it.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him towards him so Yugi rested against his chest.

'Yami! Let me go!' Yugi struggled in his arms but Yami kept him close, not letting him go.

'You are right Yugi. I do not understand, and I do not think I will by myself, so help me. God help me Yugi'.

Yugi cried into his shoulder and held onto him as well. He felt so weak, not physically but mentally, he did not even care about the feel of the cold spreading through him from Yami. He wanted everything to end right where he was as he could not take any more of it. He wanted someone familiar to him to be there to tell him it was alright, and then they would go home and forget everything happened.

'I want my father!' Yugi cried.

'I know' Yami tried to comfort.

'I want things to be back to normal. I wish they were normal. I wish I never let you in my home! I wish I never met you! I hate you!'

Yami held onto Yugi tighter as he continued to cry into him and rocked him back and forth, hoping for him to stop crying. But Yugi continued to cry for a long time not stopping for anything, Yami stayed quiet and only focused on trying to make Yugi to stop crying.

* * *

Yugi awoke, very slowly. He had yet to realise he had fallen asleep and was stirring from his sleep rather unsettled. He sat up. Everything looked the same as he had last remembered, the sun was there pouring in through the window but Yami was not. Yugi got off the bed and treaded on something that broke underneath him, it was part of the vase that had the red flowers in it. It laid scattered across the room just like the flowers, but why? Did Yami do it? And so why? Was he angry?

_I wish I never met you! I hate you!_

Yugi had remembered what he had last said to Yami before he had fallen asleep, and now he felt guilty for it. Yami was only trying to help and be honest with him, and he had said such cruel words to him, words of hate. And he was sure he was not going to be forgiven so easily like the last time.

Yugi walked over to the flowers and picked one up that laid on the floor. It was a rose, it had water droplets running down it, and its thorns poked out down its stem. Yugi handled it with care as he turned it around in the light and watched the water droplets move around with it, capturing the light.

'Ow!'

Yugi dropped the rose and held his finger, blood seeped out from a small cut it scratched into him, he glared back down at it.

'Curse you!' Yugi spat and was about to step on it. But he stopped himself and looked back at it, he could not hurt it because he was angry. It was so beautiful, and delicate, and yet dangerous. It reminded him of Yami, and he could not possibly hurt Yami anymore, and he felt he had to try and at least to apologise.

Yugi left the room and searched for Yami. It was not hard to guess where he might have been. Yugi went outside and went straight to Equae and the cart, Yami was sitting in the back of the cart again, his head hung and he too looked exhausted. Yugi climbed in without saying anything, Yami did not look up to him but Yugi was sure Yami knew he was there.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up slowly, Yugi could see the marks on his face where water had rolled down his face. He must have been crying the whole time, he had hurt him deeply.

'I am sorry. About what I what I said. I did not mean it, I-'

'Yugi, you do not need to apologise. What you said-it made me think, maybe we should not have met, maybe then you would have a chance to live. And maybe you still could if I left now'.

'No Yami, I did not mean it, I am happy to have met you. It would have been better under different circumstances, but I do not doubt our meeting, and I do not hate you. I just feel so stressed and confused about things and…'

Yugi could feel small amounts of water fall down his cheeks and Yami pulled him so he rested on his shoulder and cried into it once more.

'It is alright. I would not blame you of you did'.

Yugi pushed himself off of Yami and looked directly at him.

'But I do not. And I never will. I just have to be strong. My father told me the same thing when mother died, so I can survive again'.

Yugi wiped the tears away and took a few breaths, he tried to smile to reassure Yami he was alright.

'I have something for you' Yami got something out of his pocket and held it tight in his hand so Yugi could not see it 'Give me your hand'.

Yugi held his hand out and Yami took it, he slipped a ring through his index finger until it fitted perfectly at the end, it was gold with a small carving of a dragon wrapping round it to the other side.

'It is a protection ring' Yami informed 'You are supposed to give it to someone close to you, to show your affection. But to you, it will keep my promise to always protect you' He held his hand tighter and looked into Yugi's eyes, he stared back at Yami's own red eyes 'As long as you wear it, nothing will happen to you. I promise. I was going to give it to you yesterday, but it did not seem appropriate and you was-'

'Yesterday!' Yugi repeated 'Have I been asleep for a day?'

'Yes. Did you not know?'

'I thought it was a couple of hours, not a day. How do I sleep for so long?'

'I made you sleep'.

'Magic?' Yami nodded his head and Yugi sighed 'Yami, do not put me to sleep, unless it is really necessary'.

'I thought it was'.

'No. I have to be really bad, like almost dying, okay?'

'Is that an order?'

'I guess so'.

Yami looked down at Yugi's hand and held it up so he could observe it closer, Yugi questioned what he was looking at as it was not his ring.

'You are bleeding' He said as he noticed the scratch on his finger he had received from the rose.

'Oh, it is nothing, I will survive'.

Yami placed his lips over the small scratch and Yugi could feel him lick up the oozing blood from his skin, it tickled him a little.

'Waste not want not' Yami joked as he let go of his hand. He sat at the front, and held the reins.

'We have a long way to go' He said as he whipped Equae. They started moving, through the town and following the path to the wilderness. Yugi sat in the back, he admired his new ring. It was very beautiful as it sparkled the suns rays, and he wondered how much Yami spent on it, but it was too beautiful to scold him for buying it. How would Yami know nothing would happen to him? But Yugi trusted him. He had to, Yami was the only person Yugi had left to trust.

*****************************End of chapter 12****************************

Okay, you all knew he was going to die. Come on, don't fire me with arrows. It was coming!

But moving along, the next is dreaded thirteen! Now I can't be too evil…right? You'll just have to wait and see.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. The master and the slave

Haha! Fooled ya! There isn't anything bad in this chapter.

Potentially anyway.

* * *

Chapter 13-The master and the slave

They travelled through a wood, Yugi still sat in the back of the cart, he gazed up to the tops of the trees as they flied overhead them, it was a relaxing sight of light. Yami stopped the cart suddenly and stood up, he looked tense as he observed the surroundings slowly, taking in every detail that surrounded them.

'What is wrong?' Yugi inquired as he watched Yami.

'Vampires' Yami answered quietly.

Yugi sat up and looked around as well. The surroundings appeared quiet and uninteresting, hardly the place where a vampire could hide, but Yugi did not know much about vampires. For all he could know, they could be masters of disguise.

'I-Is it the ones from before?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'I do not know' Yami said in a whisper. He continued looking around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, and it all remained rather still.

Then Yugi's sight was blocked as a hand struck over his eyes, an arm wrapped around his chest, catching his arms close to his body to restrain him. He could not see who it was, but a familiar coldness sent through him. A vampire. And he could feel the coldness all over his body, like a disease spreading from the heart to the limbs.

But then it sank away and Yugi cold see everything again. Yami stood in front of him, he crouched in his familiar defensive cat like position and was hissing at someone. A young woman held her face and hissed back at Yami as she stood up. She had small amounts of blood running over her red lips as she licked it up, it was obvious that Yami had kicked her in the face, in order for her to let Yugi go. She was young and had wild black covering over her face, she brushed her hair aside and grinned at Yami.

'Yami, that was not very nice' She teased.

'Back off!' Yami growled at her and kept close to Yugi.

'But the lord wants to talk to you' She explained 'I was sent to collect you, so, will you not come nicely?'

'No chance. Tell him if he wants me, he has to think of something better then a amateur like you'.

She glared at him before she ran back off into the woods, Yami watched carefully and almost still like a statue, but she did not come back and he started to relax a little as the moments passed on.

Yugi put his hand on his neck. The coldness, he was sure, had spread from his neck. If he had not had Yami with him, he would surely be dead within instance. Yugi took his hand away from his neck and saw it.

'Yami' Yugi said weakly. Yami turned around and saw what Yugi was afraid of.

Blood ran down Yugi's hand. His own blood. And it was running down his neck as well. Yugi could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing was becoming difficult from the stress he was creating, Yami bent down to Yugi and observed his neck, where Yugi was sure the cut was.

'Yami, does this mean I am going to be a vampire? Yami! Am I dying? I am! I can see it in your eyes! I am going to die!'

'Yugi, it is not bad. You are not going to die, and you are not going to be a vampire either' Yami reassured.

'But Yami-!'

'Sshh' Yami held Yugi's face so he looked him in the eye and could not escape his gaze 'This is necessary. So sleep'.

Yugi could feel his eyes growing heavy and he could feel his body starting to fall asleep before him, but he tried to fight it to stay awake.

'No…If I sleep, I will die for sure'.

'Just sleep'.

Yugi felt his eyes closing fast, and Yami laid him gently down on the cart as he feel fast asleep, unable to stop himself.

* * *

Yugi started to wake up soon. Sooner then he thought he would, but when he started to wake up, he felt something was different. He was warm, not cold like he had gotten used to being with Yami, but something was wrapped around him tightly that gave him the unfamiliar warmth that he craved for. And comfortable, like he was laying on a bed of soft flowers as they curled around his body. It was a nice feeling, but disturbing as well as he was not familiar with this feeling.

Someone pressed on his neck where he had his blood running down it. But it caught Yugi by surprise, it did not feel like it was direct to his skin, but something close. Yugi opened his eyes wearily and looked at his blurry surroundings. Someone stood over him, though he could not make them out because of his vision, but he presumed it was Yami.

'Are you alright now?' They asked. It was not Yami.

It sounded younger, and much more kinder then Yami's voice. Yugi struggled to keep his eyes open, but he persisted to, even if it was to kill him.

'Who are you?' Yugi asked weakly as he blinked a couple of times to gain his vision back.

'Do not worry. I am a friend'.

Yugi tried to sit up, but his arms felt too weak to hold his weight up and he fell back down.

'Do not try and get up' They advised 'You have had such an adventure today'.

'Where is he? Where is Yami?'

'He is alright. Do not worry, I will not harm you'.

Yugi looked at the person who was there with him, his blurred vision became clearer and he could make out who he was talking to.

It was a boy-possible not much older then Yugi-and he sat next to Yugi. He was very skinny, with a pale skin. He had white coloured hair that was untidy, and bright amethyst eyes that were kind and loving. He wore clothes that were very tatty and in poor condition, and hung on him like another skin.

Yugi tried to sit up again, but his arms was not ready and he was going to fall back down, but the boy held him up by his shoulders.

'You should not try to push yourself' He advised again 'You need to recover'.

'I want Yami. Where is he?'

'If you rest a little more, I will go see where Yami is, alright?'

Yugi nodded and the boy laid him back down and pulled a duvet over him so it reached his neck, keeping his body warm. The boy headed to the door and shut it behind himself leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi felt the softness underneath him and realised it was a bed he had laid on. A very posh looking one as that, the sheets were of burgundy red colour that felt soft like silk, and curtains were held up by string on each side of the bed. The room was beautifully decorated as well; it had large windows that took up most of the opposite wall and let the light pour in in mass quantities, a lot of the walls had paintings of various people, men, women, Yugi was sure one of them was the boy that was with him not long ago. There was some chairs by a burnt out fireplace and some books laid on a table, on his left there was a large chest of drawers of mahogany wood and a door that was shut.

Yugi sat up again, his arms wanted to give way but he would not let them, he had to find Yami. He pulled back the duvet and forced his legs out. They felt weak too, but he was not going to let them have their way. He stood up, rather shakily, and walked around the room to get used to weak walking he had to endure. The room was rather large for just a bedroom. Yugi had never been in such a magnificent and large room before-apart from the hall in the house of vampires-it amazed him by far.

Yugi fell to his knees. His legs could not walk no more, no matter how much he persisted them to, they were glued to the floor. He heard the door open, and hoped it was Yami.

'Sir!' The boy ran over to him and held him by the shoulders 'Are you alright?'

'Yes. Just wanted to walk around'.

'You should not push yourself'.

'Where is Yami?'

He smiled at Yugi 'Yami is with my master. You can see him, if you are up to it?'

'I am'.

Yugi pushed himself up off the floor and the boy helped him up, but even Yugi knew he was not fit enough, he had to rely on the boy to stand properly. And even that was a little shaky for Yugi.

'I have an idea that might make you feel better' The boy suggested.

He guided Yugi to the door that was shut and opened it so Yugi could see the room beyond.

It was a bathroom, almost the same size as the bedroom was. There was a sink with a mirror over it with gold plated edges, there was a table with many different types of bottles standing on it and another table next to it with four towels folded on it, each in different colours. And a bath sat in the middle, it had gold taps with a pattern that Yugi could not make out from his distance, and a small window hung over the bath that had a see-through curtain draping over it.

The boy walked in and started the taps running, water poured out of them and started to fill up the bath as hot steam rose over the edge and lifted to the air above.

'A nice hot bath shall get your body working again' He smiled as he dipped his hand in the water then brought it out and shook it dry 'You can also use one of the bath oils if you want' he pointed to the different bottles on the stand 'And I will try to find some more clothes for you. Take as long as you want'.

Yugi walked in and looked at all the different bottles there was so many with different names, Yugi was not sure what some of them were. The boy walked to the door and shut it behind him, leaving Yugi to cleanse himself.

Yugi picked up one of the bottles and poured a little in the water and its fragrance replaced the steam, Yugi put the bottle back and quickly stopped the bath before it reached too high and overflowed over the edge. Yugi opened the door a little and made sure that the boy had gone for certain, he had, Yugi shut the door and began to take his clothes off and got in the bath.

It was hot. Not burning hot, but it was hot to him compared to what he had to deal with Yami's coldness in the previous days. Yugi lowered himself deeper into the bath so only his head was visible above the water, he laid his head back so it rested against the bath. It was so heavenly, even if the water was stinging his bare body, it was so calming and comfortable and he liked it that way. He thought about how long he could actually stay in there, but he wanted to see Yami and know everything was alright. He was not even sure if he was a vampire or not. But he tried not to dwell on it as it further worried him and tried to relax in the bath.

He had spent at least twenty minutes or more in the hot bath. The boy was right, it did help with his weak body and he felt more replenished. Yugi got out and dried himself with the white towel from the table. He had not heard anyone come into the room while he was in the bath, so was it possible the boy had not come back yet?

Yugi wrapped the towel around his waist, just in case he had misheard and the boy was there, and opened the door a little crack. No one was there, but there was some clothes spread out on the bed.

Yugi opened the door fully and walked over to them, observing what he had been given. The top was a long sleeved shirt it was red with gold trimmings down the sleeves, and a pair of trousers that were black and glossy. They looked very posh, not something Yugi would wear.

'You are out then?'

Yugi turned around and the boy was sat in one of the chairs, he watched Yugi as he examined the clothes.

'I thought no one was here' Yugi explained, as he gave a sigh of relief 'How long have you been waiting?'

'Not long' He answered as he got up and walked up to him 'You feel better?'

'Yes, a lot'.

'These clothes should fit you. If they do not fit you, I can get you some more'.

'Thank you'.

Yugi picked up the clothes and was about to put them on, but the boy was still standing next to him, still watching inattentively.

'Um…I would like some privacy please' Yugi said politely.

'But my master said I had to make sure the clothes fitted you'.

'Then could you at least turn around and not look'.

He closed his eyes and turned around on the spot. Yugi waited for a few seconds, uncertain to trust this boy yet, before he took the towel off and quickly put the clothes on. They fitted nicely, the shirt was a little too loose but it did not bother Yugi, it made it even more comfortable.

'It is alright, I am good'.

The boy turned back around and observed Yugi in his new clothes. He walked closer to him and played with the shirt, pulling it about a bit so it covered his body more.

'The shirt is a little loose, but you look fine. Besides we do not want it rubbing against your patch'.

'My what?'

The boy tapped the side of Yugi's neck where he had been bitten, but Yugi did not feel it. Yugi touched his neck and he felt the familiar softness of a bandage instead of skin.

'Oh' Yugi said as he knew what he was talking about.

'Roses'.

'What?'

'You chose the rose oil. You smell nice'.

Yugi blushed slightly and played with his sleeve to distract himself.

'C-Can I see Yami now?' Yugi asked.

'Of course'.

The boy took hold of Yugi's hand and pulled him out of the room and down the corridor. Yugi followed him down a long hallway, on one side it had only windows showing the outside gardens and on the other side was more paintings, though they were a mixture of portraits and landscapes.

'Do you buy these?' Yugi asked indicating to the paintings after they walked in silence for a while.

'Oh no, my master paints them' The boy cheerfully said 'He is quite an artist'.

'I thought I saw a picture of you back in the room. Is it you?'

'Yes. I am the only other person in this house, and he sometimes wishes to paint with a model, so I do not mind'.

* * *

Soon they came to a large, mahogany door, and a voice could be heard behind it. The boy knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

'Come in' Someone called out. The boy opened the door and let Yugi walk in first.

It was a large dinning room, in the middle of the room was a large, long posh table. It had many chairs sitting with it of a similar pattern and dark wood to it. At the end of the room was an even larger window that flooded in light, and paintings hung around on the walls, creating a contrast with the designs.

A man sat on one side of the table facing the door, he had a glass in one hand almost empty, he looked up as Yugi and the boy approached them. Another person sat opposite the man but he faced away from the door, and could not be seen easily.

'The illustrious Yugi has arrived' The man joked as he waved his glass around.

Yami turned around in the seat and watched as Yugi walked closer into the dinning room towards them.

'Yugi'.

He got up and moved towards him as if he wanted to hug him, but he just stood in front of him and stared down at him.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Better' Yugi replied.

'What have you done?'

'What?'

'You smell different'.

'Is it that obvious?'

'Do not keep him to yourself Yami' The other man whined 'Let me have him for a while'.

Yami looked back at the man before leading Yugi to the table, and helped Yugi sit down at the table, he sat down next to Yugi and smiled reassuringly. Yami also had a glass on the table, but it was at least half empty.

'I suppose this is an ironic way to meet is it not?' The man smiled. He was much older then all of them, Yugi was sure of it, possible in his thirties or older. He had white hair that was fairly long, his face was much like an oval and very soft looking. He wore a long dark red robe with a loose white shirt underneath and a pair of brown trousers that had dark strips down them. He wore glasses that sat on the edge of his nose and they tapped the glass as he drank the remains of his drink.

'I am sorry, but how is it ironic?' Yugi asked.

The man put his glass down and smiled.

'Well, you got attacked by a vampire and now you are here, needing our help, it seems very funny to me'.

'I am still not sure-'

'By the way, my name is Bakura' Bakura introduced 'And you have already met Ryou, my servant'.

Yugi smiled at Ryou who smiled back in his sweet way.

'Ryou, I am sure Yugi is hungry, see if there is anything in the kitchen to feed him'.

He bowed at everyone and he left them alone in the dinning room as he exited the room.

'Bakura. I still do not understand why it is ironic' Yugi questioned confused.

Bakura chuckled and took off his glasses and leaned across the table.

'If you look at my eyes, will you understand?'

Yugi looked closely at his eyes from where he sat, they were a blood red colour, the same as Yami's was. A sign of vampirism.

'Bakura. Do not scare him' Yami growled as he drank some more from his glass. Bakura put his glasses back on and smiled.

'I do not think I scared him. Did I Yugi?'

'No. I was not scared Yami' Yugi reassured, Yami smiled at him as Yugi smiled back 'So, you know each other?'

'Of course' Bakura clasped his hands together and kept his gaze on Yugi closely 'We used to live in the house of vampires together. A very long, long time ago'.

'So, how did you end up living here?'

'I ran away. I told everyone I was going out hunting and never returned, not really heroic is it?'

'I guess it is if it took some courage to even leave the house in the first place'.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Ryou came back with a plate and cutlery in his hands, he put it in front of Yugi and he stared at it impressed. It had two slices of bacon, two eggs sitting on it and two slices of toast, all perfectly cooked. Ryou put a fork and knife next to him as Yugi stared at the food, he was sure he was never going to have food this good again.

'What is wrong?' Bakura questioned, looking at Yugi in a saddened way 'Is it not good enough?'

'N-No, it is perfect, thank you'.

Yugi picked up the knife and fork and started eating the bacon, it was good, and he did not hesitate to continue eating the rest of it. Ryou walked around the table and picked up a green bottle next to Bakura.

'Do you want some more master?' He asked Bakura.

'Yes please'.

He poured the deep red liquid into the glass until it reached the top. Yugi had only noticed what the liquid was.

'Is he not the best?' Bakura joked as he rubbed Ryou's white hair. He looked at Yugi who watched, almost hypnotic, at the liquid in the glass.

'You want some?' Bakura asked as he held his wine glass to Yugi.

'N-No thank you' Yugi assured.

'Bakura' Yami growled again. Bakura laughed and sat back in his chair.

'What? Harmless fun. I know Yugi would not want it, I would be very disturbed if he did'.

'I-Is it blood?' Yugi questioned stutteringly.

'Yes, it is. Animals though, not humans'.

'Oh'.

Ryou filled up Yami's glass, and Yugi tried his best to eat his food without getting too distracted by the blood, though found it incredibly hard. Ryou leaned over him.

'Do you want something to drink as well?'

Yugi looked up and he gazed into Ryou's red eyes. Yugi was a little taken aback as soon as he saw the red colour in his eyes, he should have presumed he was a vampire seeing as he lived with one, but Ryou had acted such like a human would have, Yugi had not noticed the obvious signs. Yugi shook his head and stared down at his now empty plate. Bakura started to laugh again.

'I guess you have only just noticed that Ryou is damned like the rest of us' He laughed as he drank down more blood from his glass.

'I am sorry, did I offend you?' Ryou asked Yugi politely.

'No, it is my fault, I guess I should have known' Yugi reasoned.

'It is alright'.

Bakura stood up and walked round the table to Yugi, the glass still in his hand, swerving the blood around in the glass.

'I think I shall give a tour for you Yugi, that is if it is quite alright?'

He held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi took it and stood up with Bakura holding his hand, Yami was right behind him. Not letting Yugi or Bakura out of his sight.

'Let us start that way' He pointed to another corridor that joined the dinning room and pulled Yugi to it 'Ryou, bring the bottle, we will need it'.

* * *

Bakura showed him around his house, if Yugi could call it that. It was a lot larger then he imagined, the image fitted more like a mansion. It had so many corridors leading to many more rooms: Bedrooms, bathrooms, studies of different kinds, and some Yugi was not sure what they actually served as. And there was one Bakura called his special room, but he did not show it to Yugi as he claimed nothing worth interesting was in it, but Yugi was still interested in it but thought better not to investigate just yet.

They finally ended their tour when Bakura lead them to a courtyard that lead onto the garden. Yugi stood next to Bakura as he looked across the large garden. It was bare and only a few trees had grown on the lawn, yet looked like it was in perfect order.

'And this is my garden' Bakura said as he finished off his drink and gave his glass to Ryou.

'It looks like it goes on forever' Yugi said in amazement as he tried to see where the grass ended.

'Close. See the top of that big oak tree over there in the woods?'

He pointed out the very top of the tree, it was surrounded by others in the middle of a wood, but Yugi could see it nevertheless.

'Yes'.

'That is about how far it goes'.

'That is so much'.

'And over there is where we have the stables. I am sure Equae is having a good time there'.

'Why do you need such a large space of garden?' Yami asked 'You have no interest in gardening anyway'.

'It is not the flowers I am interested in-though Yugi has inspired me as of today-it is what creatures wonder around here'.

'What do you mean?'

Bakura smiled at Yami before turning to Yugi.

'Yugi, have you ever gone hunting before?' Bakura asked.

'No'.

'Perfect. Ryou can you get the things ready. We are going hunting'.

Ryou ran back into the house, while Bakura held Yugi's hand again and pulled him down the steps and out across the gardens, Yami followed closely behind them not amused by the idea of hunting.

* * *

The gardens were larger then Yugi first imagined as they trekked through the garden. They waited until Ryou came back at the edge of the woods to them, he came running back with a large sack and three shotguns in his hands.

'Excellent, now we can get started' Bakura said with joy as he took one of the guns from Ryou.

'Just what exactly are we shooting?' Yami asked suspiciously as he took a gun from Ryou.

'Anything that moves' Bakura replied.

Ryou walked up to Yugi and held the remaining gun to him, Yugi stared at it for a while before he realised that Ryou was handing it to him.

'Oh no, I do not know how to use a gun' Yugi explained.

'You do not know how to use a gun?' Bakura repeated. Yugi shook his head, Bakura tutted and walked over to him, putting his gun in Yugi's hands 'Then I will teach you'.

He held Yugi's arms from behind and readjusted them so Yugi held the gun perfectly and aimed it around the surroundings.

'Okay, so you put your finger on the trigger-lightly though, we do not want to shot Yami, do we?- and you aim it at your target. That tree there'.

He moved Yugi's arms so he pointed the gun at the base of a tree that was near by them.

'And shot it whenever you feel like it'.

Bakura let go of Yugi and stepped back a little to give him some space. Yugi stood still for a second and thought about what he was doing, would it make him evil? Everyone said that using a gun was evil, so would that include him? But it was only a tree, it was not like it would bleed to death like a person would.

He pulled on trigger in the midst of his thoughts, and a loud bang echoed around the woods, a small hole was made in the tree where the bullet went through. Yugi stared at it as Bakura patted him on the shoulder.

'That was nice Yugi' Bakura smirked 'He has become a man now'.

He rubbed the top of his head and took his gun back and gave Yugi's his. Bakura walked off with Ryou right behind him as he talked away about something, Yami stood next to Yugi and watched him cautiously. Yugi stood in shock at what he had done, he did not expect it to make such a deep hole in its trunk, if that was a person would they be dead?

'Are you alright?' Yami asked as he held Yugi's shoulder.

'Am I bad?'

'What?'

'People say that anyone who uses a gun is bad, does that mean-?'

'Yugi, I think they meant it if you shoot someone, not a tree. You will be fine, and you are not sinned'.

Yugi smiled and looked down at his gun in his hands.

'Come on you two' Bakura called after them 'You will not find anything by standing around'.

'Alright, Bakura' Yami called back rather annoyed. Yugi looked up at him as they followed behind them.

'Yami, do you not like him?' Yugi questioned.

'Why do you say that?'

'You seem annoyed whenever he speaks to you'.

'No, I like him. He is a long friend, but sometimes, he just does not realise how far he can go, and that is what annoys me'.

'He does seem over the top at times. But you have not said much since I woke up, is something bothering you?'

'No, nothing at all'.

'Are you sure?'

Yami smiled at Yugi to prove he was fine and Yugi smiled back at Yami. They caught up with Bakura and Ryou who had waited for them, Bakura looked between them and grew a smirk on his face.

'What is this?' Bakura asked slyly 'Little love conversation?'

Yugi blushed a bright red colour and hid his face while Yami glared at Bakura.

'Bakura, do not say things like that' Yami growled 'We was just talking'.

'I bet you were' Bakura muttered as he continued walking into the woods.

They had walked quite far into the woods when Bakura hushed them all and quietly ran up to Yugi. He looked excited about something, and Yugi questioned what it was.

'It is your lucky day' Bakura whispered and took Yugi's hand, pulling Yugi behind him, but walking quietly. They stopped near a tree and Bakura pointed to something moving within the undergrowth. It was a pheasant, a male with a long tail and beautiful feathers of bright colours covering it, unaware it was being watched by the two of them.

'Okay Yugi' Bakura whispered to Yugi 'It is your move'.

Yugi looked down at the gun in his hand and then to Bakura.

'You want me to kill it?' Yugi whispered back.

'Why yes. What else do you expect to do?'

'I-I do not think I can do it'.

'Why not?'

'It is a living creature, it will be like killing another person'.

'Yugi, people do the same similar thing everywhere, it is not a crime to shoot a pheasant'.

'Yes, but would it not be better to let another creature live to fill its life out to the-'

There was a loud bang that echoed around and the pheasant fell to the floor. Ryou rushed over to the dead animal while Yugi and Bakura looked up at Yami, he held his gun straight out to where Ryou stood and smoke was seeping out of it.

'Stop you two arguing' Yami said as he flung his gun over his shoulder.

'Nice shooting Yami' Bakura admired as he patted him on the back. Though Yami ignored it and kept on moving.

* * *

They continued around the woods, and in the end of the day they had shot a total of four pheasants altogether. They were all in the bag that Ryou carried with him, and he had it over his shoulder.

The sun was starting to set and the blue sky had hints of orange and purple in it by the time they decided to go back to Bakura's home, they walked back across the perfect garden, where shadows were cast across the grounds and through the grass.

'Well that should be more then enough to feed Yugi for the days' Bakura chuckled as he patted the bag on Ryou's back.

'Days?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes. It is the plural for day'.

'No, I mean, I thought we was spending the night here and leaving in the morning'.

'Yugi is right' Yami added 'We can not stay here long'.

'Why not? Yugi needs to fully rest up, and I have not seen you in a long time. Just for tomorrow'.

Yami looked at Bakura then at Yugi and back to Bakura. Yami sighed in defeat.

'Just for tomorrow, and that is it' Bakura brightened up and smiled broadly.

'Yes, yes' Bakura turned to Yugi and smiled at him 'Yugi, do you know how to horse ride?'

'Not well' Yugi replied.

'Then Ryou shall teach you, while I shall catch up with Yami on things'.

Bakura held Yami by the shoulder and they both disappeared back into the house, much to Yami's annoyance.

'Yugi' Yugi turned around to Ryou 'I shall put these in the kitchen and I will be with you. The stables are over there, so if you wait for me I will be back'.

Ryou pointed to the side of the house and ran off into the house with the sack. Yugi walked over to the stables. It reminded him of his stables back home, only they were not as better looking then Bakura's was, and was a lot smaller as Equae was the only horse they had. He found Equae in one of the looseboxes and put Yugi to rest to let him know that he was alright, eating his food. There was another horse next to Equae, it was jet black and had hazel like eyes that watched Yugi carefully when he approached them, it was a lot large then Equae by far and looked more like for riding then for any other work Yugi knew.

Ryou came back a little while later, without the bag of dead pheasants. He joined Yugi at the front of stable door of Equae's loosebox.

'So you found Equae then?' Ryou said as Yugi stroked Equae's head.

'Yes, I was just checking if he was okay' Yugi said as he let go of Equae so he could eat some more 'Is that your horse?' Yugi asked indicating to the jet black one.

'Yes that is Deo. He is a very reliable horse'.

'Listen, you do not have to teach me horse riding if you do not want to. I do not want to make you do something you do not want to do'.

'But do you want to?'

'I would not see the point in learning it'.

'For the fun. And to put the masters mind at rest, he will whine like a little child if I do not teach you'.

Yugi nodded his head and Ryou climbed in the stable with Deo, he put on the reins and the saddle on him, much to his dislike and lead him out of the stable. Deo stood still but even Yugi could tell he did not want to be disturbed by a stranger, especially as someone the likes of Yugi, he was very strange looking.

'Do not worry, Deo is very gentle. He will like you' Ryou smiled as he stroked the side of Deo's head.

Yugi walked over to Deo and climbed on top of him. He was much bigger then Equae and Yugi felt like he had grown some more just by sitting on him. Yugi grabbed the reins and Ryou held onto the remain part to guide Yugi around.

'You ready?'

Yugi nodded and Ryou lead him out into the garden. Ryou taught him everything he knew. He taught him how to control Deo when riding him and various other things that he needed to know. It was a great feel for Yugi, he performed most of them right, even better then he thought he would which made him feel even better about it. At one point Yugi looked back at the house and caught a glimpse of Yami in the window, but he quickly disappeared when Yugi saw him, and Yugi had to keep concentration on the riding anyway. He wondered if Yami really was alright, or if he was lying to him to make sure Yugi would not worry about him, whatever it was Yami was not the person who was going to tell Yugi. It would have to be someone else.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time Yugi and Ryou had decided to finish off the riding lesson. Ryou had lit a candle hanging from the stable, so he could see what he was doing when taking the saddle and the reins off Deo.

'So, did you enjoy it then?' Ryou asked as he hung them up on the wall.

'Yes, I did not think I had it in me, but it was better then I thought' Yugi admitted.

Ryou climbed back over the gate and patted Deo on the head.

'You should get some rest' Ryou advised Deo as he stroked him. Yugi watched as it reminded him when he was back at home and he too would fuss Equae, but Yugi got distracted as he noticed something on Ryou, something small but yet questioning. Ryou turned to Yugi and noticed him looking, he smiled but he was as confused as Yugi was.

'What?' Ryou asked.

Yugi walked up to him and pulled lightly on the neck of his shirt so he could see his neck clearer. It looked like there was type of bite marks on his neck. Yugi could have been mistaken, but they looked almost recent. Ryou pulled back his shirt and tried to smile reassuringly at Yugi.

'It is nothing' Ryou reassured as he turned back to Deo so he would not have to face Yugi.

'Are they bite marks?' Yugi questioned, Ryou nodded his head but refused to look at Yugi 'Does Bakura do that to you?'

Ryou looked down and sighed.

'He does' Ryou answered.

'Then why do you not stop him?'

'Because it is not what it looks like' Yugi watched as Ryou kicked the dirt around and kept his gaze away from Yugi to the ground 'Master Bakura. He is a good man, and he tried so hard to live without the taste of blood, he willed that he would not. But his will is not that strong as he makes it out to be. If he does not have enough blood, he does not have any strength, it is almost like dying all over again, it was not nice to see him like that. After a while, I could not stand to see him like it anymore. And even though he detested the idea, he knew he could not survive without me'.

'So you let him bite you?' Ryou nodded his head 'But Yami told me vampires can not replace their blood'.

'That is true'.

'So, if Bakura keeps taking your blood-'.

'Then I will die someday'.

'But then, if he did take all of your blood and you did die, would he not just be the same as he was before?'

'I would rather die for my master then keep watching him in pain over something he can not control. I would do anything for him. Would you not do the same?'

'For who?'

'For Yami'.

Yugi stared at him. It felt like he did not understand what Ryou had asked him, but he knew what he had meant by it. Ryou looked down again and laughed a little to himself.

'But then again, I am just a servant' Ryou continued 'I doubt he is hardly grateful to me at all'.

'That is not true. I am sure Bakura is grateful to you, more then you think'.

Ryou smiled a little and picked up the candle from candleholder.

'I bet everyone is wondering where we are. And I suppose you want something to eat'.

Yugi nodded his head and followed Ryou back into the house.

* * *

Ryou left Yugi alone in the dinning room and told him he would get his dinner soon so Yugi sat down at one of the many chairs and waited, he wondered where Yami and Bakura was, and if were they to be joining him. He would be very lonely if they were not. Ryou came back with the dinner and placed it in front of Yugi with the needed cutlery. It had the meat from the pheasant they had killed earlier that day, with roast potatoes and various other vegetables.

'Thank you Ryou' Yugi appreciated 'Are you not joining me?'

'No, I have some things to do'.

'Oh'.

'Unless, do you want me to stay to talk to?'

Yugi nodded his head, Ryou pulled out the seat next to him and sat down.

'Where is Bakura and Yami?' Yugi asked as he stabbed his food.

'I do not know. Most likely in the recreation room' Ryou answered vaguely.

'Do they go back a long time? Like Bakura said'.

'Yes, I think. He told me about Yami but only very little, so I could guess they did know each other back then'.

'What about you? Did you not come from the house of vampires as well?'

Ryou shook his head 'No, Master Bakura found me in the street. I was poor before I knew him, and I often had to beg for my food. But unfortunately I got sick and was starving at the same time, death was near to me. So Master Bakura bit me in a way to save me'.

'Oh, I guess you owe him a lot then'.

'I do. If it was not of him I would not have met you or Yami today'.

Yugi smiled and continued eating his dinner.

'Ryou' Yugi continued talking as he ate 'I have not seen you drink any blood while I have been here'.

'That is because I do not need to. I have a stronger stomach then most vampires, otherwise how else do you think I can sit this close to you and not get tempted'.

'I guess'.

'And anyway, if you wanted me to drink blood in front of you it will put you off your dinner'.

Yugi looked down at his dinner, Ryou did have a point, he had always told Yami he did not mind him eating the meat the way he did in front of him, but in honest truth it did seem a little inhumane to Yugi.

'Yugi, who do you look more like? Your mother or your father?' Ryou questioned.

Yugi looked up at him then stared down at the table, the painful reminder of his father crept back in.

'My mother, I think' Yugi answered.

'Is that why you have a girls name? Because you look like her?'

'I guess so'.

'I bet your parents will be happy when you return home, safe and sound'.

'No. I do not have either of them with me anymore. They both died'.

'I am sorry' Ryou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'But you have Yami right? He is like family as well'.

'Yes, I guess he is'.

Ryou smiled at him and Yugi returned the smile with his own.

* * *

They continued talking until Yugi had finished his dinner. They talked about various things that Yugi thought he would never talk about to someone so not normal, it made him feel like back at home. Yugi had mentioned Anzu a few times and told Ryou how pretty and kind she was, and Ryou listened to all of it, even his complaining.

After Yugi had finished his dinner Ryou showed him the way to the recreation room. Though he had to leave him half way as he explained he had jobs to do-one of the jobs was Yugi's clothes-and left him to find his own way. It was not hard to find where they were. The door was open and the familiar voice of Bakura echoed around the corridor. Yugi peeked in, Yami stood talking to Bakura while Bakura sat down at a small table with something in his hand, they both had glasses of blood in their hands again.

'Please Yami' Bakura begged 'One game and that will be it'.

'No' Yami said 'It is a stupid child's game, not for someone like you or me. Yugi'.

Bakura turned around in his seat as soon as Yami spotted Yugi and grinned at him, he got up and held Yugi's hand.

'Yugi, we was wondering where you were' Bakura gleefully chuckled.

'I had my dinner with Ryou'.

'How nice. Yugi, you are still a child, will you play a game with me?'

'Uh, sure'.

'See Yami, Yugi is a good boy'.

Bakura pulled Yugi in and sat him down opposite where he had sat and sat back down. Bakura held a box, it was small and had a blue pattern on it with a darker blue prints of leaves, there was a carving of a man with a sword in gold on it as well. Bakura opened it and pulled out a pack of cards.

'Cards?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes, have you played before?' Yugi shook his head 'Then I will teach you on the way'.

'You did not want to play this?' Yugi asked Yami, he had moved to Yugi's side and watched, rather bored.

'I am not a child' He said while taking a sip out of his glass.

'In other words, Yami is a bore' Bakura joked as he shuffled the cards.

'Bakura' Yami growled.

Bakura smirked and split the cards into two piles. He gave one pile to Yugi and kept the other one to himself.

'Okay the aim of the game is simple, you have to try to get the opponents deck to nothing' Bakura explained.

'Oh, right' Yugi pulled his deck of cards so they were next to him and in reach of one movement.

'We have to hold five cards in our hand, like this' He took the first five cards in his hand and held them out, Yugi copied him 'And we both place a card down at the same time, like so' He picked up a card and waited for Yugi to do the same, he picked the ten of hearts and placed it down, Bakura had chosen the king of spades 'The higher their value means the more stronger they are, so it is bye bye to your ten' He moved Yugi's card to one side 'And the winner gets to keep their card, and we pull another out from the deck to replace that card' He pulled out another and so did Yugi 'And, black's beat reds, spades beats clubs and diamonds beats hearts. Understand?'

'I…think so'.

'Do not worry. I will help you, I have played this game before' Yami reassured.

'Thank you'.

'And to make this interesting, how about a little bet?' Bakura suggested.

'Bakura' Yami growled.

'No, it is alright Yami' Yugi calmed and turned back to Bakura 'What did you have in mind?'

'Well, if you win…I do not know, what would you like?'

'Answers'.

'Answers?'

'To questions'.

'Alright, I will give you answers to your questions, but if I win…You will have to be my slave'.

'Bakura!' Yami hissed 'You can not be serious! Yugi can not be your slave!'

'Why not? It is up to Yugi if he wants to play on the bet or not. So Yugi, will you?'

Yugi looked down at his cards. With Yami helping him out, he could have a chance to win, and there was dead ends he wanted to wrap up, answers Yugi was sure Yami would not tell him. He nodded in agreement.

'Oh wonderful' Bakura cheered 'I have not had this much fun since a long time'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, there was a visible concern on his face, but Yugi needed to do this if he was going to get what he wanted.

Yami helped him through the game and, in Yugi's view, they were doing fairly alright. They had not won all of them admittedly, but they had lost all of them either, it was fairly evened out between Yugi and Bakura. And by half way through it Yugi had started to get the hang of the game and was sure he was going to win the game.

Yugi picked his next card, the king of spades. It was a good card, surely nothing could beat it.

'I win' Bakura declared.

'What?'

Bakura pointed to where Yugi's deck once was, but now it was empty. He had used up all his cards, and according to the rules Bakura had claimed, he had lost.

'Oh, you are right' Yugi put down his cards he had in his hand. He was so sure he was going to win, he felt a little disappointed with himself for not winning.

'So that means, you will become my slave' Bakura chuckled.

'Not while I am here' Yami growled as he glared at Bakura furiously 'I will not let you control him'.

'Oh Yami, you get worked up about the silliest things' Bakura teased and chuckled 'You do know I have the power to free my slaves if I choose'.

Yami stood still and kept glaring at Bakura while he leaned across the table to Yugi.

'I will let Yugi free, but first, you do not mind getting me another drink do you Yugi?'

Bakura pointed to the bottle that stood on a small round table in the middle of the room. Yugi got up and picked it up, the blood that was in it swayed from side to side as Yugi poured it out in Bakura's glass, Bakura swayed it gently back and forth before drinking it slowly.

'Thank you Yugi, you are free now' He appreciated as he drank from it. Yugi put the bottle back on the table 'I feel like listening to some music. Yami, play the piano will you'.

'No' Yami spat back.

'Why not?'

'Because I do not feel like it'.

'"Because I do not feel like it" Rubbish, there is no feeling of not wanting to play the piano'.

'Well I do'.

'Yami, you play the piano?' Yugi asked.

'A little' Yami answered.

'A little? He plays it like a master' Bakura corrected.

'I would love to see you play Yami' Yugi craved. Yami stared at him for a while then turned to the piano and sighed.

'Only for a little while' Yami muttered as he sat down at it.

It was a grand piano, it was glossy black and the keys were perfectly kept clean. Yami moved up on the seat and patted next to it for Yugi to sit down next to him. Yugi sat down next to him and Yami put his hands lightly on the keys so they did not make a noise, he turned to Yugi who waited patiently.

'You have never heard a piano play have you?' Yami asked.

'No'.

'Good'.

'Why?'

'Because I want to know what you think of my playing'.

Bakura got up and stood over them and watched quietly as Yami started to play the piano.

It was a soft tune. Yugi thought it was supposed to be a love song, but with Yami playing it, it sounded sad, almost for a cry of help. He even looked it at times. Yami played it very professionally, just like Bakura said. He played it like he had played many times before as he often glanced at Yugi to see his expression and not loose where he was, but he did not need to worry about Yugi's opinion, he liked it as soon as Yami started playing it.

Yami's song had come to an end, and he finished off the last notes. He put his hands next to his side and turned to Yugi.

'So, what do you think?' He asked.

'I think it was beautiful' Yugi answered.

'Did I not say he plays the best in the world' Bakura laughed as he took a sip of blood.

'He is'.

'Anyway you should be getting to bed' Yami said as he stood up from the piano 'You still have tomorrow to go through, and you need all the rest you can get'.

'Oh, right'.Yugi got up from the seat and made his way to the door.

'Oh, and Yugi' Bakura called out, Yugi turned around and listened to what Bakura had to say 'Do not worry, we will not bite you in the night'.

Yugi smiled a little as Bakura chuckled at his joke and continued on his way. Somehow, even though it was clearly a joke, it made Yugi uneasy about sleeping that night.

* * *

Yugi laid in the bed he had laid in previously. He pulled the silk sheets over him and stared at the candle next to him. It had burnt out and everything around him was pitch black, but it did not frighten him. Yugi thought back to Yami's song, he could still remember the tune of it, and every note Yami had played, and he repeated it over and over again in his head. Yugi was not going to forget it anytime soon, and hoped to remember it always.

Yugi heard the door open and he sat up in his bed.

'Sorry Yugi' Ryou whispered 'I did not mean to wake you up'.

'It is alright Ryou. I was not asleep anyway'.

Ryou came in and shut the door behind him, Yugi could make him out as he walked in the light of the moon pouring in through the large windows .

'I came to give back your clothes. They may still be a little damp, but they should be dry in the morning'.

'Thank you Ryou'.

Ryou hung the clothes over one of the chairs and stood still, looking out of the window.

'Is something wrong?' Yugi questioned.

Ryou turned to Yugi and sat down next to him on the bed.

'Yugi' He breathed in heavily and faced Yugi 'Please, do not tell Yami about Master Bakura'.

'What? That he bites you?' Ryou nodded his head 'Why not?'

'He will try and separate us, I know he would hate the idea that I am only here to serve as food for Master Bakura, but he would not understand, and I can not stand to live without Master Bakura'.

'It is alright, I was not planning to tell Yami anyway'.

'Thank you'.

Ryou stared down at his feet, he kicked them forwards and backwards like a little child would. Yugi had only realised and questioned it, but was Ryou here for more then to keep Bakura sustained with blood?

'Ryou, do you…do you love Bakura?'

Ryou kept staring down at his feet but only he kept them still this time. Yugi could only imagine that he had turned bright red colour.

'Master Bakura…He really is a good man. He is so kind and gently, and he protects me against anyone that threatens me' Ryou looked up and smiled at Yugi 'I guess I can admit that I am in love with him'.

'How long?'

'It seems like forever'.

Ryou looked down at his hands and he started to play with them, most likely the cause of embarrassment Yugi had caused for him.

'I will not tell Yami' Yugi comforted 'But only if you promise me something'.

'Yes, of course'.

'Do not give all of your blood away. I want to come back one day, and I want you to be there when I visit'.

'But why?'

'Because you are my friend, and I do not want to know you have died while I am gone'.

'Really? You mean it?'

'Of course'.

'Thank you!'

Ryou leaned towards Yugi, and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi was a little taken back by his sudden hug, but it felt nice and Yugi hugged him back, it was like hugging his father though there was an obvious age difference.

'Ah, I must let you sleep' Ryou let go of Yugi and stood up 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'You too'.

Ryou opened the door and left Yugi alone in peace. Yugi laid back down in his bed and thought to himself again.

Ryou, at first, appeared to Yugi as so immature and kind-much like himself-but Yugi now thought of him as mature, if he could decide what he wanted to do without worrying about it.

Yugi sat up again. This time he had thought about something else. The bet he had with Bakura on the card game, though he lost and he did not get exactly what he wanted, the bet was not serious as Bakura proved. So would Yugi get answers to what he wanted to know?

Yugi slipped out of his bed and opened the door. Ryou had gone, and the corridor was empty. Yugi shut the door behind himself and walked down the corridors. He was sure where he would find some answers he wanted dearly.

***************************End of chapter 13******************************

Yeah, if anyone wonders why Bakura has gone comedian like, it's simple like this. I ran out of Yugioh characters to use. And Bakura and Ryou were the only people I had left, and it was a good situation to put them in. So yeah, that's the reason.

And I think this is probably the longest chapter thus far. Eighteen pages! Nice.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Twisted

This is where things get a little interesting and in my own way.

Oh, and something bad happens. Just warning ya.

* * *

Chapter 14-Twisted

Yugi walked through the corridors he had walked through earlier that day, making sure he would not be spotted by anyone, and forced to return to his bedroom. What he was planning to do, it might get him into trouble he presumed, and that was something he wanted to stay clear of.

After a while he came to the familiar door Bakura had pointed out to Yugi as his special room. Yugi checked his surroundings, he was quite alone and opened the door a little. The moonlight poured in it, and it lit the room a little more from the darkness, and Yugi was quite sure no one was in there. Yugi opened the door some more and walked in.

But as almost as he did he tripped on something that caused a loud noise, and Yugi and the object fell to the floor. Yugi scrambled around and tried to find what it was that he had tripped over, and hoped no one had heard him, but he was not quite sure how to pick it up as it had a peculiar shape. A bright light filled the room and Yugi could see everything much more clearer.

'I thought you would come here'.

Yugi looked up and Bakura leaned on the door with a candleholder in his hand. Yugi got to his feet quickly and looked down at his side, the object was a painted canvas and a easel that laid helpless on the floor at his feet.

'I am sorry' Yugi apologised as he picked up the canvas.

'No harm done' Bakura picked up the easel and put the canvas on it 'I knew your intuition would get the better of you sooner or later. So what do you think of my room?'

Yugi looked around the room. It was small, and very packed with art equipment and such. A lot of it was canvases, painted and not. There was a large window at the further end that let in the moonlight, and it viewed over the garden, but besides from that it really was empty and uninteresting.

'It is alright' Yugi said, thinking it was the best he could say.

'I know, it is not the best tidied room' Bakura chuckled and put the candle on a small table near them 'But, it gives me a piece of mind. This is where I make all the paintings you see'.

'Like this one' Yugi walked up to a canvas that was on another easel, it looked like it had been recently done. It was of a woman, she was young and beautiful, her hair flowed gently behind her as she kneeled at the window that Yugi noticed as the one in the room and looked out into to open sky.

'Hmm, do you like it?' Bakura asked inquisitively with a slight humour in his voice.

'It is good. I could not do something like this'.

'I do not know, you could if you trained yourself'.

Yugi smiled and kept staring at the painting. Bakura's attitude had changed from what he had been just not that long ago. It was almost like he had a different side to him, two people in one.

'Do not worry Yugi. There is no dead body of a woman in a closet' Bakura joked.

'I was not thinking that'.

'Then what was you thinking of?'

'This is drawn by imagination, right?' Yugi asked.

'Guilty, I sometimes do not need a model at all, but my paintings are better with a model'.

'Then, I think it might be reflecting your own feelings'.

Bakura looked at him and smiled broadly 'Explain'.

Yugi walked up to the canvas and touched it lightly, it was dry so it did not come off on his hand, and he studied every detail he could see closely.

'Well, this girl, she is quite young and pretty. And she seems kind of sad, but not real sadness, more longing for something I think'.

'So what does that suggest to you Yugi?' Bakura queried.

'That maybe she is in love with someone. Probably with someone she is not meant to be in love with, but is nevertheless'.

Yugi looked back at Bakura as he had started laughing quietly to himself.

'Are you sure you have not decoded art before?' Bakura jokingly asked.

'So was I right?'

'Very'.

'Is it Ryou?'

Bakura smiled a little when he mentioned his name 'He is quite a character, is he not?'

'He really loves you'.

'Ah, so he told you then. Well I guess I can not hid it if you know already, but yes I love Ryou'.

'Do you?'

'I do. Without him I feel like I would die, and I care dearly for him. I would be lost without him'.

Yugi looked back at the painting, he was glad that his new friend was in good hands, but he thought it best to stop there with that subject as he was sure he was in trouble so far.

'Let me try and be psychic for a while' Bakura closed his eyes and touched his forehead lightly 'Hmm, are you here to maybe find out the mysterious answers to your mysterious questions?'

Bakura opened his eyes and smirked at Yugi, Yugi did not need to say anything to reassure Bakura that he was right.

'So what is it you want to ask, and I will do as much as I can to help'.

Yugi looked around the room in a way to distract himself, he had all the questions he wanted to speak prepared and now he could not bring himself to speak any of them to Bakura .

'Is that Yami?' Yugi asked as he saw another canvas.

It barely hit the light from the candle, so it was hard to see it clearly, but the figure in the picture looked similar to Yami in nearly every way.

'You would be correct' Bakura answered.

Yugi stared at the painting deep in thought. Yami had not changed much from Yugi knew him as, he still remain the perfect age of seventeen that he was at the moment.

Yami stood at a window and stared out of it, he still wore the old army uniform he had before and he still looked the same; with his out of place black hair with a few bangs of hair falling across his face, his blood red eyes was focusing on something that was not there, and his face was still pale and frightening yet beautiful. He stood with his back to the painting, to the outside world. But the way he stood and stared it made him look sad, almost mourning over himself.

'You would not believe how many times he would stand at the same window and just stare out of it' Bakura said as he stood next to Yugi, observing his painting 'It really was a depressing thing to see. Like someone who has lost the will to live'.

'Yes, it does look like it' Yugi replied distantly.

'You know, Yami once said to me, that he wished he was dead. He said that if he were dead the world would be a much more better place'.

'Why did he say that?'

'Well, his mother and sister died from illness, and he said his father died in a war or something, and he had been turned to a vampire and forced to roam around as a walking dead person feeding off the blood of innocent people, I think he had the classic symptoms of depression, and he did not really want to stay alive as a blood eating vampire. I remember he sometimes purposely failed tasks when the lord asked him to do things and he hoped he killed would him for it, never worked though. But he is changed now. I never thought I would see him smile, until he came here with you, and he seems a lot in higher spirits'.

'Well, I do not know, I would not think he has changed much from what you say he was like'.

'Yugi, trust me, if you knew him back then, you would agree he has changed greatly. And I think it is because of you'.

'I-That is not so'.

'Well Yugi, there was gap since I known him then and now, and only you fill it in. And Yami has not stopped talking about you since he got here. Yugi this and Yugi that'.

'But, I do not think _I _have changed Yami that much, I did nothing to help him'.

'Well, we will see about that'.

Yugi stared almost hypnotic at the picture of Yami, he could not take his eyes of it. Something about it drew it to him, perhaps it was because he shared the sadness Yami had that he had with his father and mother. And maybe it was because Yugi actually felt compelled to help this person that had been robbed the chance of a life he wanted dearly.

'I want to help Yami' Yugi said.

'I know. Yami told me about your mission'.

'No. I wish I could help Yami be a human again. But even I know that there is no such thing'.

'Well, I did say I would give you advice if I could'.

Yugi looked up at Bakura questioningly, he too stared at the painting distantly like Yugi had done.

'There is a way?' Yugi questioned.

'Is there more ways then one to paint? Of course there is'.

'Then tell me! Please!'

'I am sorry Yugi, but that is as far as I can help you with. No one knows the way a vampire can be human again, because it has never happened. I doubt it is actually true, possibly only rumours'.

'But, at least tell me as much as you know'.

Bakura sighed and turned to Yugi 'Alright, it is not much, but apparently you have to melt their hearts'.

'Melt their hearts?' Yugi repeated.

'You see Yugi, when a person becomes a vampire they do not die in a sense, their organs almost freeze, that is why we have blood still in our bodies, because it freezes where it was. And that is why we can die if we loose too much blood, but we can replace it'.

'By biting people' Yugi added.

'Correct, their blood becomes ours. Anyway, it is said that if a vampires heart melts, they will become human again, unfortunately no one knows how or what the consequences are or if it is myth or fact' Yugi stared down at the floor, he felt disappointed, it was not what he was hoping to hear 'And do not think about setting Yami on fire, I am sure that would not work'.

'Is there nothing that can help?'

Bakura smiled at Yugi and held the side of his face 'Why do you not go to bed and think about it?'

Yugi stared down at the floor once more and nodded his head.

'Good boy' Bakura smiled and let go of his face. Yugi walked to the door but turned immediately to Bakura.

'I will find out' Yugi said confidently before he left, he retraced his steps back to his room and without further ado went straight back to sleep in his bed.

He was determined. He _was _going to find out how to make Yami human again, even if he had to kill himself he was going to do it. But, to make a heart melt, it sounded too obvious and yet too hard. Yugi always remembered that when Anzu saw something cute or tasted something that was sweet she said it melted her heart, but Yugi was sure Bakura meant something else then that obvious. But to add to it, Yami was a vampire, cold, mean and unforgiving. Though Yami was none of them, there was not much Yugi thought Yami would admit was cute or sweet to him. To Yugi, this was near impossible. He did not get far with his planning as he fell asleep, quickly, so much had happened in one day he could not take it in at once. And he let his exhaustion take over him.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day, the morning light poured in once more and he looked up at the person who stood over him.

'Are you awake?' Ryou asked in a whisper as Yugi closed his eyes again.

'Yes' Yugi answered tiredly 'I am awake'.

'Sorry, did I disturb you?'

'No, no, it is alright'.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep before he had gave any thought about melting hearts, and he was sure Ryou was not going to know the answer.

'Are you alright Yugi? You look a little pale' Ryou asked worried.

'I am fine' Yugi reassured 'I guess I am hungry'.

'Then, I will get you breakfast ready'.

Ryou hurried back to the door and left Yugi alone. Yugi got out of bed and walked over to his clothes that laid over the top of the chair that Ryou had left, they had completely dried since last night, they felt soft and clean. He shut the door and got changed into them, if there was nothing better to him, it was the feel of clean clothes that he enjoyed the most.

Yugi went to the dinning room where, sure enough, Ryou had just put his plate of breakfast on the table. Ryou stood up and smiled as Yugi walked closer to him.

'I got it ready in time' Ryou smiled and pulled out the chair for Yugi. Yugi sat down and Ryou pushed him in.

'Thank you' Yugi appreciated 'Where is Yami and Bakura?'

'I am not sure about Yami, but Master Bakura is in his room'.

'Asleep?'

'No, no, he said he had some things to do, or something like that'.

Yugi stared down at his food. Had he upset Bakura with their talk last night? He hoped not, he did not want to make such a rude impression on himself because of his actions the previous night.

'Can you find Yami for me please?' Yugi asked.

'Sure'.

Ryou left his side and shut the doors behind him. Yugi sat alone in the dinning room staring at his food, so much had happened he wondered if he had caused trouble or not, he hoped Bakura would see the good side of it. He did that with most things, it seemed. Yugi started eating his food, it was the least he could do that was not troublemaking.

* * *

Ryou had not come back after Yugi had finished his breakfast. Was Yami that really hard to find? Yugi wondered around the halls in hope to find Yami himself, until he came to the courtyard again. He stared across the open grounds, they were still and quiet. It was peaceful, Yugi would love to live here if he had the choice, sadly he knew that was never going to happen.

'There you are'.

Yugi turned around and Ryou joined him by the side, staring briefly at the grounds before turning to Yugi.

'I was looking for you' Ryou said.

'Sorry, I wanted to look around again'.

'That is alright. Just got a bit worried when you disappeared'.

'Where is Yami?' Yugi asked, noticing Yami was not with him.

'He said, he had some things to do and he will find you later'.

'Oh, okay'.

'Like me, I have some jobs to do as well'.

Ryou stepped down the two steps and jumped down the last step, he walked out into the garden.

'What are you doing?' Yugi asked before he disappeared altogether.

'Cleaning the horses' Ryou replied 'Not fun'.

'I will help' Yugi stepped down the steps and joined Ryou by his side 'I know Equae can be annoying at times'.

'Thank you'.

Yugi and Ryou spent most of the day cleaning the horses. Equae did live up to Yugi's expectations and he proved to be difficult, as he refused to let Yugi anywhere near him. But Deo on the had was a lot easier, true he hated it as much as Equae did but he did not try and run away from Ryou, nor did Ryou seemed threatened that he might hurt him if he did not stop. Yugi had only realised after Ryou had finished with Deo why that actually was.

'Ryou, what is that?' Yugi questioned as Ryou put it over his shoulder and locked the stable door.

'What this?' Ryou asked as he shook it about 'Do you like it?'

'I am not sure what it is'.

'It is used to keep horses still, you put it around their legs and it stops them from running away. I use it when I have to clean Deo so he will not move too much'.

'I see'.

It was like steel handcuffs, connected by a long chain, but they were much more larger then normal and had two key holes in both cuffs.

'Do you want one?' Ryou asked.

'Uh, sure'.

Ryou picked up another pair that hung on the stable and put them in the back of the cart that laid silently next to the stable.

'I have never seen anything like this before' Yugi admired as he picked up the pair Ryou had over his shoulder.

'That is because it does not exist out in the world. I made them' Ryou said proudly.

'You did?' Ryou nodded his head 'That is amazing, how come everyone can do everything better then me?'

'It is not that hard to make really'.

'So how do they work?' Yugi inquired.

'Well, you put them around like this' Ryou took the ones Yugi held and carefully closed one cuff around Yugi's wrist 'And then you tighten it by using this key, to make sure they can not get loose'.

Ryou took a key out of his pocket and slotted it into the key hole, he turned it around a few times until the cuff fitted nicely around Yugi's wrist.

'And the horses do not get harmed?' Yugi continued to question as Ryou made it tighter.

'No, they are perfectly safe' Ryou replied and put the key back in his pocket.

'That is great. But I think I would like my wrist back'.

Ryou's smile vanished and he stared straight down at the ground, ignoring Yugi's request, Yugi started to grow uneasy and tried to see his face.

'Ryou?'

'I am sorry Yugi, I did not want to do this'.

Ryou held onto the chain tighter and pulled on it, so Yugi had to move to keep up with his wrist. Yugi was forced to follow behind Ryou as he lead Yugi back to the house.

'Ryou, what are you doing?' Yugi questioned as his uneasiness turned to panic.

'I am sorry' Ryou apologised again.

Yugi followed him obediently, he could tell Ryou was scared, frightened even, he just hoped that whatever scared Ryou was not going to be the same for him.

* * *

Ryou lead him back into the house and to the dinning room, it had not changed from how Yugi left when he had breakfast, except there was someone else in the room apart from Ryou and Yugi.

'I brought him to you Master' Ryou informed 'Where would you like him?'

'The table leg will do fine' Bakura replied.

Ryou lead Yugi to one of the legs of the long table closest to Bakura and fastened the other cuff to the leg, tightening it so Yugi could not pull it off, Yugi sat on the floor by the table and watched Ryou scared. Ryou backed away and pocketed the key, so there was no way Yugi could escape without using the key, but he was not giving up just yet. Yugi grabbed the chain and pulled on it repeatedly and hard, but it would not budge.

'It is no use Yugi. You can not get it off even if you had super powers'.

Bakura walked closer to Yugi as he tried to back away from Bakura, but failed.

'Wh-What do you want with me?' Yugi questioned stutteringly.

'Just to have a talk with you' Bakura casually answered.

'Then why am I chained up?'

Bakura smiled at Yugi and kneeled down to his level.

'It will all become clear Yugi, do not worry'.

Yugi stared directly into Bakura's red eyes, there was something about him again. But it was not serious and it was not humorous like the other times, it was more like, hunger. Yugi just hoped that Ryou would see it too and help Yugi before anything bad would happen.

'You see Yugi, I have been deliberating over something during the night' Bakura said 'Vampires can not live without blood forever, this includes Yami, however you are clearly not a vampire, and I can not fathom how else he is living without blood. Knowing Yami, he would not tell me, but you might' He cupped Yugi's chin so he could not look away and they both stared deep into each others eyes 'So tell me Yugi, what is yours and Yami's secret'.

Yugi did not want to tell him, he knew why he wanted him here. It was possibly the faint guess that Bakura wanted him to tell him how Yami survives on Yugi's blood. But why he could not think of.

'Come on Yugi, do not keep it quiet, I will not tell' Yugi remained silent and kept staring at Bakura 'Well, he clearly does not bite you' Bakura turned Yugi's head from side to side, then he neared to Yugi's neck.

'No!' Yugi tried to move away, but he could not as the chain pulled on his arm and it hurt incredibly.

'Will you tell me then?'

Yugi studied the situation he was in. He was chained to a table leg and Bakura wanted to know about Yami drinking his blood. If Yugi told him, he would let him go, but if he did not, Yugi was sure he was going to bite him instead.

'Yami survives on my blood' Yugi started.

'Yes I have gathered that much' Bakura interrupted.

'On my arm, I have a healing cut. That is where Yami gets the blood from, I cut my arm and he takes as much as he wants'.

'I see, your arm' Bakura held his free arm and observed his healing cut across it 'And because he does not bite you the affects of being a vampire do not affect you, very clever'.

Yugi looked up at Ryou. He had stood still like a statue and watched, though Yugi could tell it pained him to. Bakura grabbed a knife from the table above and placed it next to Yugi's skin on his arm. Yugi tried to move his arm, but Bakura had already cut his arm and blood ran down it. Bakura placed his cold lips over the wound and began to drink up Yugi's blood.

'Ryou!' Yugi called out hoping for a saviour, but Ryou still stayed where he was rooted to. He looked down at the floor as to not watch.

Yugi decided to wait until he felt the pulling sensation within himself that he felt before, Bakura would let Yugi leave if he got what he wanted, and Yugi would make sure he did not take too much blood anyway.

Bakura held Yugi's arm tightly, and there was no way Yugi could get his arm free unless he broke it under the strain, Yugi's heart beat started to grow faster and faster from being trapped as a prisoner. Then it started to slow down quickly and Yugi could feel his blood rush to his arm, and his breathing had become difficult. He had to stop Bakura, he was taking far too much blood from him.

'Please, stop' Yugi begged, but Bakura took no notice and continued to drink more of his blood. His difficult breathing had become large gasps of air, it hurt so much to breath, but he had to.

'Master you must stop!' Ryou warned 'You will kill him!'

Bakura let go of Yugi and glared up at Ryou. Bakura had changed completely, Yugi could tell by an instance. Bakura stood up and walked up to Ryou so he stood taller then him, making him feel insignificant.

'Are you telling me what to do?' Bakura asked sternly. Ryou stared up at him, not sure what to say to his new master 'I am the master, you are my servant and that is that,_ I _tell _you _what to do not you tell me'.

'B-But master-'.

'Get out of my sight!' Ryou looked between Bakura and Yugi, Yugi prayed that he stayed, then Yugi would not be in danger. Ryou bowed quickly to Bakura and turned for the doors.

'Ryou, Ryou please stay!' Yugi pleaded. But Ryou was at the doors and he shut them behind him. Yugi stared at the doors, horrified, this was how it was going to end? Yami would certainly not find him in time, Yugi's only hope was that Ryou came back to save him, but Ryou would never disobey Bakura's orders.

Bakura turned to Yugi and made back to him. Yugi tried to move away from him, but he was weak from the blood loss, and being chained to the table he could not move far anyway.

'Do not be afraid' Bakura smirked, he bent down to Yugi's level again, Yugi could make out the traces of where his blood had stained Bakura's lips as he licked them clean. Bakura moved towards Yugi's neck and tears started to fall down Yugi's face, he could feel the cold piercing his skin, and he was sure Bakura was not going to listen to him if he begged.

'Yugi!' Yugi looked up and Bakura turned around as Yami kicked Bakura in the side and sent him across the floor. Yami stood in his defensive crouching cat like position in front of Yugi, Bakura had got up and stood in a similar position, as they glared at each other across the room.

'Yugi!'

Ryou came running towards Yugi and fell on his knees before wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck, tears streamed down his face.

'I am sorry. So sorry' Ryou cried as he tightened his grip around him 'I am so sorry'.

'It is alright Ryou' Yugi reassured. Ryou wiped away his tears and got the key out and unlocked the cuff that was around Yugi's wrist, realising him from his confinement. Yugi got up, but he was too weak to move far so Ryou held him up and pulled him away from Yami and Bakura.

Yami and Bakura stood still in their positions, waiting for either of them to move first. Bakura was the first to make an attack, he moved towards Yugi but Yami moved in front of Bakura and held him back as much as he could.

'Let me finish him!' Bakura hissed at Yami.

'No! I will not let you hurt Yugi anymore!'

'Then be it'.

Bakura grabbed Yami by the arms and threw him across the floor, Yami skidded across it until he hit the wall at the other end. Bakura turned to Yugi and Ryou and headed towards them.

'Master stop!' Ryou stood in front of Yugi and did not move as Bakura approached them.

'Get out of my way Ryou!'

'No! Master please! This is not you!' Bakura continued to move towards Yugi and Ryou pushed on him to try and keep him away 'Master please! Remember who you are!'

Bakura grabbed one of Ryou's arms and bite hard into it. Ryou let out a scream of pain and Bakura threw him to the floor as well. Ryou held his arm as it started to bleed heavily.

'Ryou!'

Bakura made a lunge for Yugi, Yugi stepped backwards causing him to fall down, but Yami had got up and grabbed Bakura, pushing him down on the table. Bakura hissed at Yami and grabbed Yami round the neck, proceeding to strangle him, but Yami was not letting Bakura go easily. Yugi , as he was so weak, crawled over to Ryou who had managed to push himself up but still held his arm.

'Ryou?'

Ryou looked up at Yugi and took his hand off his wound. It was a round bite mark and it was bleeding freely down his skin.

'Yugi, I am so sorry' Ryou apologised.

Ryou used his spare hand and got out the key in his pocket and gave it to Yugi. Yugi looked down at it then back at Ryou, he knew what he had to do, and soon. Yugi stood up rather shakily, he looked back at Yami and Bakura. Bakura was giving all his force in trying to strangle Yami, but Yami put the same amount in keeping him forced on the table. Yugi ran up to them, the cuffs were still clasped on the table and if he could get it right they could be both safe from death.

Yugi picked up the loose end of the cuff and waited until Bakura saw him, it took him no time and Bakura reached out for Yugi in hoping to get his blood, but Yugi caught Bakura's wrist and locked the cuff tight. Bakura screamed in anger as he tried to get it off, but it was no use, he could not break it off with his strength.

'Yami get off him!' Yugi pleaded as he backed away. Yami pulled off Bakura's other hand which was still around his throat and stepped back from the man. Bakura stood up and tried to reach for Yugi once again, but he could not touch him as the cuff around the table kept him away.

Bakura grabbed the chain and shook it a little but it made no difference to it's state. He hit the table and started to breath heavily. Yugi moved closer towards him as his curiosity got the better of him, trying to see Bakura's face.

'Yugi, be careful' Yami warned. Yugi looked closer at Bakura as he started to pant, he looked up at Yugi and tried to make another grab for him, but Yami had Yugi by the shoulders and moved him out of the way. Yami hissed at Bakura as Bakura returned it with a low growling noise.

'Y-Yami, what happened to him?' Yugi questioned as Bakura sat down on the floor and looked away.

'He has not had blood for sometime' Yami explained 'His hunger had taken over him. He forgot who he was and only thought about blood, your blood'.

'I was so scared'.

'I know, but you do not need to be now'.

Yugi turned to Ryou who still sat on the floor, covering his wound with his hand.

'Ryou!' Yugi rushed over to Ryou and fell on his knees 'Ryou, are you alright? Do you need anything?'

'No, I will be fine' Ryou reassured.

Yami came over and kneeled down next to Ryou, he took Ryou's arm and observed his bite mark that almost reached round his arm.

'You should at least bandage it' Yami advised.

'I will'.

'Let me do it Ryou' Yugi offered.

'No, you have yourself to look after. I will be fine'.

Ryou managed to stand up with Yugi's help, as he tried to show he was not harmed, though Yugi could clearly see it hurt more then it looked. Yami walked near Bakura so he could see him, Bakura growled at him as well as glare at him, Yami returned the glare right back.

'I think we will be leaving' Yami said 'Right now. Nice to know friends never change. Come Yugi'.

Yugi jogged up to Yami's side as they both left the dinning room, Ryou followed them behind still grasping his wound tightly.

* * *

They followed outside where Yami got Equae tied back up to the cart outside the stables and made sure they still had everything they needed.

'You will look after yourself' Yugi checked as Ryou watched Yami, blood still dripping down him and in the grass below.

'I will, just as long you keep your promise to come back' Ryou reminded Yugi.

'I will'.

Ryou leaned towards Yugi, but Yugi gave Ryou the hug seeing as could not move his arms for a hug, so Yugi thought it to be the kindest thing to give him the hug this time.

'Yugi, you still have the key' Yami said as he jumped down off the cart.

'That is right'.

Yugi got out the key but almost immediately Yami snatched it out of his hands and handed it to Ryou.

'Do not let him go until well after a week' Yami advised as Ryou took it out of his hand.

'A week!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Yes, our hunger is that bad. Take care Ryou'.

'I will'.

Yami jumped back onto the cart and sat taking the reins in his hands. Yugi climbed into the back but looked over the side to Ryou.

'I will see you again Ryou' Yugi waved as Yami started to cart up and they moved into the path.

'Me too!' Ryou called back, and soon he became distant just like the house as it disappeared into the woods surrounding. But Yugi observed the house before it did disappear, so it would be locked in his memory.

It was huge, and glorious. It reminded Yugi of the house of vampires, though it was more up-to-date and it was shaped in a U-shape then one block. Yugi was not going to forget it too soon. Yugi sat leaning on the front seat next to Yami, he looked up at Yami with concern.

'Yami, will Ryou be safe?' Yugi asked.

'He should be. He may be scrawny and weak, but I am sure he will survive'.

'But what if he turns like Bakura. I could not imagine him like that, it would be too horrible'.

'What do you mean?'

'When we was there he did not drink any blood, and he said he does not need to drink blood. But what if _his _hunger takes over him?'

Yami sat staring at the road ahead in thought for a small quiet while.

'He said that he does not need blood?' Yami questioned.

'He said he had a stronger stomach then most vampires' Yugi answered, but in a almost questioning way.

Yami looked perplexed at the road.

'What is wrong?' Yugi asked, noticing his expression immediately.

'Well, I could be wrong, but I do not know a single vampire that can live without blood, even the stronger ones have to have blood sometime. I was always told we _have _to eat, nothing can stop us'.

Yugi stared out of the road, now also perplexed.

'Actually, thinking about it. Bakura, he may have been crazy, but he told me that vampires can not live without blood'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, he had changed his expression from perplex to a strange concern look, Yugi had also changed his expression to the same.

'Yami, what does that mean?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'I do not know, it is probably nothing' Yami reassured.

Yami hit the reins and they continued down the path. Yugi glanced back down the path that lead back to Bakura's house and wondered about Ryou's safety, but more about Ryou himself. Was he lying? Was it he needed blood more then anything in the world? It did not affect Yugi if he had drink blood in front of him or not, so why did he put pressure on himself to not drink it for those two days? Yugi could only imagine that Ryou was drinking gallons of blood from a bottle at that moment just to keep him happy and sustained for the rest of the days to come.

* * *

Ryou returned to the dinning room. He had bandaged his arm and a small red patch had spread through its soft fabric.

Bakura was still chained to the table, he had calmed down a little since Yugi and Yami had left, but he was still bitter after the fight he had. He stared directly at the floor, not looking up as Ryou approached him.

Ryou was going to keep to Yami's advice and keep him chained to the table for at least a week, if he did not, he might attack Ryou again or maybe go looking for Yugi. But as Ryou approached him, his sadness started to swell inside of him. He thought back to that time where Bakura had bite him first, the time where he curled up and ignore everything that went by. The time where he was almost dying again.

'Master' Ryou said quietly, he still remained staring at the floor, ignoring Ryou . Ryou wondered how close he could get before his master would attack him 'I-I got myself some medicine. I will be fine'.

Bakura continued to ignore Ryou. Ryou could feel water building up in his eyes, he had taken a lot from his master, and he did not care that most of the times it hurt. But this time, it mattered.

Ryou fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Bakura neck and put his head into Bakura's shoulder.

'Master, why did you do this?' Ryou questioned through his tears 'Why did you lie about me being a vampire? Why did you do this?'

'Because, I did not want to lose you' Bakura answered. Ryou lifted his head and stared at his masters beautiful blood red eyes, and stared back at his tear stained eyes 'I did want you to spend anymore painful time, with me living off your blood. I wanted you to be like most normal people, but I did not want you to leave with them either, I did not want you to go with Yami and Yugi. I…I wanted to be with you, and I wanted you to be with me, forever, but I can not be with you if I am killing you slowly'.

'Master…'

'You do not need to call me master anymore' Bakura said as he wiped away a tear from Ryou's face.

'Sorry. Bakura, I am not going to leave you, and you are not killing me either. If I keep taking the medicine regularly, I shall be alright'.

Bakura lifted his hand and stroked one side of Ryou's face.

'Then why does it feel like I am killing you?'

Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder and held tight to him.

'Do you think I will be forgiven?' Bakura questioned.

'I think you will' Ryou answered as he put his arms around him and hugged Bakura tightly back.

His master was back. For now.

******************************End of chapter 14***************************

He went crazy! Yeah, you knew something bad was going to happen.

And even more bad things is going to happen! Just you wait!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Near you

Time to do something romantic, hehehe. And more fights.

* * *

Chapter 15-Near you

They travelled for quite a while. Yami had stopped the cart when Yugi got hungry and left him on his own, he wanted to see how far it was to the next town and reassured Yugi that he would be back in a minute. Yugi sat in the back of the cart and waited for him to return, it had been at least over a minute. Though it was just a figure of speech Yugi was already getting worried about his absence. Yugi waited for Yami, looking out for him every so often, and then turning back to his lunch.

'I am back' Yami called out as he walked round to the back of the cart and jumped in.

'How far is it?' Yugi asked as Yami sat down next to him.

'Not far, about twenty minutes or so'.

'Then, why did you go for so long?'

'I was looking around the town. It is good'.

'Why?'

'It has a pub'.

Yugi chuckled lightly and continued eating his food. Yami picked up his small packages of raw meat and bit into one, Yami immediately spat the piece back out and wiped his mouth, pulling a face of disgust.

'We have to buy some more meat' Yami said as he threw the rest over the side of the cart.

'We did have them for quite some time' Yugi added.

Yugi finished of the last bit of his lunch and sighed happily as it filled his stomach.

'Are you happy?' Yami asked.

'What?'

'That I kept my promise'.

Yami pointed at Yugi's hand, Yugi looked down and remembered the ring Yami gave him. He had not taken it off since he had got it.

'I forgot I actually had it' Yugi chuckled as he observed it still on his finger 'You did keep your promise'.

'At least I am good at one thing'.

Yugi stared at Yami, as he gazed out across the empty land. Yami was not going to let it go easy, and knowing him he was going to blame himself for what happened with Bakura.

'Yami, what is it you want?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked back at him and smiled 'Some more meat'.

'No, I mean, what do you want more then anything else'.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi 'Do you want to know?' His voice had dropped and became quite serious then from its joking attitude.

'Y-Yes, I do'.

Yami gestured Yugi to move closer, Yugi leaned forwards but he still gestured to him.

'You really want to know?' Yami continued to question.

'Y-Yes'.

Yami held Yugi by the shoulder and brought Yugi closer to him so Yugi's head rested on his chest.

'Do you hear that?' Yugi shook his head 'Exactly. I want to hear, feel my heartbeat again, just once before I die. That is what I want most'.

Yami let go of Yugi, and Yugi pushed himself off of Yami. His face was red and he tried not to look at Yami, even though he had seen Yugi's red face and was laughing quietly.

'T-There is a way' Yugi stuttered 'Is there not?'

'A way for what?'

'For a vampire to be human again'.

Yami tutted and rubbed his head.

'I think you have heard too many stories' Yami chuckled 'They are rumours, not proven'.

'B-But they could work. Do you know anything about them?'

'No. Only that they do not exist. There is no way a vampire can ever be human again'.

'No, that is not true! What about Ryou?'

Yami turned to him, he looked serious about the mentioning of Ryou.

'Ryou is a vampire'.

'No he is not! You said it'.

'I said it was probably nothing. Ryou must be right, he must have a stronger stomach then most vampires'.

Yugi scowled at him. He was not sure which to believe, Yami's words or his expression. But either one could not even be right, Yugi had to trust Ryou's explanation and believe it was nothing.

Yami climbed to the front of the cart and took hold of the reins.

'We will not get to the town if we sit around'.

Yami whipped the reins and they started moving again. Yugi sat in the back still scowling at nothing, Yami had not won yet, he was going to find a way to make him human again.

* * *

They got to the town within twenty minutes later. And Yami drove straight to the pub-as he claimed there will be rooms for them-and tied Equae up in a available place.

'I might go looking around' Yugi said as he climbed out of the back.

'Okay, just be careful' Yami warned as he went inside the pub.

Yugi walked around the town, pretending to be interested in items in shop windows, but he cared little for what they had to sell. He had a lot on his mind, and with people walking past and whispering about him, he was already creating an impression on the town so thought it best if he just moved on. After a while of walking around he came across a bookshop. It was small, and very quiet. But Yugi had the urge, that if Yami could not tell him about anything he needed to know about vampires, it was surely to be in a book somewhere.

Yugi entered the shop and looked around. There was at least four people in the shop, so Yugi could be secluded if he wanted. He walked up to a bookcase and started to skim across the spines of the books, and picking ones out that he thought would help, but none did. They were something on a completely different subject.

'Can I help you?' Someone asked politely. Yugi turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. She had mousy brown hair, half of it was tied in a ponytail while the other half was fell down her back, she wore a red dress with brown leather like boots.

'I was just…browsing' Yugi answered and looked back at the books on the bookshelves.

'Are you sure?'

'Well…I was looking for something'.

'Oh, then what was it?'

'Do you have anything about…' Yugi looked around at the other people and lowered his voice 'Vampires?'

'Yes of course. Everything is here, follow me'.

She walked off and Yugi followed her to another bookcase, she traced her finger over the books as she read them quietly to herself.

'Why do you want this book?' She asked as she continued to the lower level.

'I just…curious'.

She pulled out a book and skimmed a few pages.

'This is it' She handed it to Yugi and he took it in hands 'Hope it is what you want'.

'Thank you'.

She walked off and Yugi opened the book. The book was titled "Beasts of Myth" which Yugi scowled at. The thought that if he did find something about Yami that was useful, Yugi would find it offensive, Yami was far from a beast. Yugi flicked through a few pages until he came to the pages he wanted, the vampire section. It was not what he wanted to find. He had hardly read any of it but only a few words he caught told him how the writer was like: Cold, heartless, brutal, vicious, words like those. And there was a drawing on the other page of vampires, attacking people, they were evil and twisted and blood was running down their faces not stained. It was very graphic.

'Lovely is it not?' Yami joked as he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'It is wrong' Yugi commented as he lightly turned the page to see what was on the other side.

'Really? I remember my younger days similar to that'.

'Yes, but that is different'.

'Explain'.

Yugi stared at the picture and in a minutes silence he shut the book and held it in his hands.

'It just is different'.

'Why were you even looking for a book about vampires?' Yami questioned. Yugi stood quiet with the book in his hands 'You were not looking for a way to make a vampire human by any chance?'

'Yes'.

Yami sighed and took the book out of Yugi's hands.

'You will not find it in any book' Yami placed it back on the shelf 'And you will not find anything because they do not exist'.

'Yami, do not be pessimistic' Yugi hissed, fighting to keep his voice down so the other people would not look.

'It is not pessimism it is the truth, and if you can not deal with it-' Yami looked around at the other people in the shop, they were pretending to look around but were really listening to their conversation Yami sighed and held Yugi's shoulder again 'Come on, I will buy you something to eat'.

'But I am not hungry'.

'I will buy you something anyway'.

Yami headed to the door and Yugi, rather annoyed, followed him out.

They walked around the town, and as Yami promised, he bought Yugi something to eat. Though Yugi did not want Yami to buy him anything as he was not hungry, Yugi ate what Yami bought him in respect that Yami had little of from Yugi.

* * *

By the evening they had made their way back to the pub they were to stay in for the night. They sat at a table in the pub and Yami ordered drinks, only for him as Yugi did not want any-the idea of the affects of alcohol put him off it-Yami had at least ordered five continuously. Yugi watched as Yami drank down the copper liquid in one go.

'Yami, you should not drink so much' Yugi warned as Yami put the glass down on the table and wiped his mouth clean.

'It is alright Yugi, I can not get drunk' Yami reassured.

'So you say'.

'If it will make you feel better I will wait five minutes until my next drink'.

Yugi scowled at him, it was not what he wanted to hear, but Yami was not going to let Yugi change his mind and sat in silence. Yugi looked around the pub at the other drinkers; there was a few men at the bar flirting with the barmaids, while the others sat at tables on their own or with company. The ones with company laughed loudly and a few even sang songs that Yugi could not make out the words. It was a good thing Yugi did not drink, he did not want to seem like a body drowned in something that affected the mind so badly like the others around him.

The door opened and the men cheered for no particular reason as a dog trotted in followed closely by its master, a man Yugi could not forget.

Kaiba.

Kaiba walked up to the bar with Kanes by his side and gestured a barmaid to come to him, and they started talking quietly.

'Yami' Yugi tugged at Yami's sleeve to get his attention 'Kaiba'.

Yami looked up at the bar and looked down at the floor as soon as he did.

'We can not get out of here, just do not look' Yami instructed.

Yugi nodded and looked down at the floor too, hoping Kaiba did not see them and would not cause ruckus. Something sat next to Yugi, and he looked up to gaze into the grey eyes of Kanes.

'I thought that was your cart outside' Kaiba said. Yugi looked up at Kaiba, he stood in front of their table glaring down at both of them 'You have no where to run now, do you killer?'

Yami laughed and looked up at him to, he was smirking and he crossed his legs in a relaxed way. Yami was acting calm.

'There would be no need, worthless' Yami chuckled 'What is the worst you can do to me here?'

Kaiba laughed as well and he too had made a smirk similar.

'How many of the people here know that you are a vampire?' Kaiba asked.

'I would not know' Yami replied as he quickly scanned the room.

'Everyone, listen up!' Kaiba shouted, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Kaiba, he pointed towards Yami 'Do you know you are drinking with a vampire?'

There was a moments silence as they all looked at Yami, Yami still sat in his confident, calm way, whereas Yugi was trying to hide his uneasiness as everyone observed them and all eyes were on them. Then they all laughed at Kaiba and went back to their meaningless conversations with each other, Kaiba looked around for one believer, but their was no one.

'You should know' Yami finally said 'These are also drunken men, they will not believe your wild accusations'.

Kaiba glared back at Yami, who only returned it with a smirk.

'Then it will not be a problem if I killed you here then' Kaiba threatened.

'Be my guest' Yami joked and sat back.

Kaiba pulled back his white coat and held his crossbow that he hid behind himself, but did not draw it, he watched Yami carefully waiting for the right moment.

Yugi looked between Kaiba and Yami who did nothing. Yugi had to do something, but if he did it could be dangerous, and it might lead Yami to near death again. Yami glanced at Yugi noticing his nervousness and winked at him in a way to reassure it was to be alright, though it did little to reassure Yugi, but he had to trust what ever Yami had planned.

Yami jumped suddenly up on the table, and in the suddenness of it Kaiba did not protect himself in time and Yami kicked him in the face, sending him to the floor below. The men around them started to cheer when they realised a bar fight had started and Kanes barked madly at Yami for hurting his master.

'Yugi, head outside!' Yami ordered as Kaiba sat up holding his face, blood trickled over his hand.

Yami jumped down off the table and headed towards Kaiba as he got up and lunged at Yami starting a fight between them. The other men cheered more and they got up from their own tables and also starting their own fights, Kaiba and Yami lost themselves within their and everyone else's fights as it spread over the whole pub. Yugi still sat at the table, hoping he would not get hit if he stayed there, Kanes jumped off the seat and barked at any stranger he felt like as he ran into the crowds. Yugi slowly slid of the seat and made his way around the fighting men, trying so hard not to get hit, and headed for the door hoping Yami would be by his side anytime soon.

Then Yugi got hit in the face by someone and he landed on a nearby table. He held his face as it started to throb painfully and blood trickled over his hand, he stood up normally from the table and kept his hand over his face to try and stop the blood flowing, though it made hardly any difference.

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up and Yami held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi took it and Yami pulled him to the door and let Yugi out first, making sure Kaiba was not following them. Yugi climbed in the back of the cart and took his hand away from his face, it was stained with blood, all of it smeared across his hand and most likely across his face. Yugi placed his hand back over his face as Yami jumped in the front of the cart and grabbed the reins. Yami whipped them and Equae started to move the cart towards the out of the town.

* * *

They travelled for not long, at least a good distance away from the town, until Yami stopped the cart. Yugi still had his hand over his face firmly, Yami jumped in the back and laughed a little as he sat down next to Yugi.

'That was exciting' Yami joked.

'Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'Of course. Kaiba could not throw a punch if he was dependent on it. I should be asking you that, that is quite a nosebleed you have'.

'It is'.

'Here, let me take a look' Yami held Yugi's hand and took it away from his face 'Whoa, that is a lot of blood'.

'Is it bad?'

Yami pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Yugi.

'You will live' Yami joked as Yugi took it from him and covered his nose.

'Thank-where did you get this from?'

'I stole it'.

'From who?'

'Who else, Kaiba'.

Yugi scowled at Yami, though it was a humorous thought that Kaiba was trying so bad to fight Yami and all the while Yami was pickpocketing him.

'You did not steal anything else did you?' Yugi continued to questioned.

'No, no, you would scold me if I did' Yami reassured.

Yugi pressed hard on the handkerchief, he tried to focus on stopping the nosebleed.

'Here, let me have a look' Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled it away from his face 'I think it has stopped, but you still have blood around your face'.

'Oh, do I?'

Yugi rubbed off the stained blood round his face, though he did not know where it was.

'I could lick it off if you want' Yami suggested.

'No. Is it gone?'

'Yes, except your hand'.

Yugi looked down at his hand, the one he had used to cover up his face, it was as red and covered in blood as the handkerchief was, he wiped his hand hard until he got it all out.

'Now it is all gone' Yugi smiled, he looked down at the handkerchief, it was completely red from his blood, and Yugi would think it was rude if he returned it in the state it was in and decided to hang onto it.

'You are getting a bit of a bruise' Yami stated as he observed the side of Yugi's face 'Does it hurt?'

'A little, but I will be fine'.

Yugi continued to stare at the handkerchief, it was true he was getting a bruise. If anyone saw it they would suspect Yami had hit him.

Then Yugi felt a cold rush through him from his face instead of the hot throbbing pain from the bruise. Yugi turned to Yami and he held Yugi's face where he had got hit.

'Does this help?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded his head and Yami smiled at him 'Good'.

Yugi waited for Yami to remove his hand, but he did not hurry to take it away, Yami kept it on Yugi's face firmly against his bruise. It helped, a lot, but Yugi did not want it. It felt very awkward for him to be sitting with Yami's hand on his face. Yugi should have said something but Yugi could not say anything, like Yami told him not to using his mind, his eyes.

Then Yami moved a little closer towards Yugi, and then he started to lean towards Yugi. Yugi could feel his face heat up as Yami moved closer. Yugi could feel the cold coming off Yami he was that close, it was a clash between Yugi's heat and Yami's cold. Yami was close to Yugi, so close, perhaps a little too close but Yugi could not stop Yami as he gazed into his blood red eyes. Yugi was sure his face had crimsoned heavily, as he tried not to imagine what Yami was going to do next to Yugi. But then Yami let go of Yugi's face and sat back down normally.

'You should get some rest' Yami advised 'It will help with the pain'.

Yugi nodded and he laid down on the cart, making sure his bruise did not touch the wood underneath.

Yami stayed quiet as Yugi tried to get to sleep. But it was hard for Yugi to sleep. He could not stop thinking how close Yami was to him, the crimson colour was not going to fade quickly from Yugi's face while he was awake. Yugi did fall asleep eventually, but only with the thoughts of Yami still surrounding him.

Yami was close to Yugi, so close. And though Yugi did not want to admit it to himself or to Yami just yet, he liked it.

****************************End of chapter 15*****************************

Ah! What was Yami going to do eh? Hehehehe.

I think what comes up goes down, yeah?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Marik second best

I love this chapter, for sadistic reasons obviously.

Hehe.

* * *

Chapter 16-Marik-second best

Yugi woke up as the cart hit a bump on the road, and he too hit his head on the wood. As if Yugi had not been hit enough from last night. Yugi sat up and rubbed his head where he hit it, Yami had started moving the cart, most likely when Yugi had fallen sleep. Yami looked down at Yugi when he sat himself up against the cart.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked as he noticed Yugi rubbing his head.

'Yes, just hit my head that is all'.

'Sorry, I thought we should keep moving'.

'It is alright'.

Yami turned back round and Yugi felt the side of his neck, it still had the bandage he had from Bakura's house, and he wondered if his wound had healed by now. Yugi pulled back the bandage slowly, but it pulled his skin and it stingingly hurt, Yugi tried hard not to show any pain but it hurt so.

'What are you doing?' Yami questioned, as he heard Yugi.

'Taking my bandage off' Yugi replied as he peeled off some more but it continued to hurt.

'Try ripping it off, you will hardly feel it'.

Yugi took a deep breath and took Yami's advice and ripped it off fast. It still hurt, but it was gone within a second or more. Yugi touched his neck, it was almost completely healed and very soft, Yugi was sure that it would survive without the bandage.

'How is it?' Yami asked.

'It is alright' Yugi replied 'It feels like new'.

Yami laughed and pressed Equae to continue on down the road. Yugi sat at the edge of the cart and looked out across the scenery, it was much like the same as all the other scenery; empty endless fields. But there was a river at the bottom of the road that was on a hill, there was rocks that pointed out of the ground, big and small kinds. It was beautiful, to a point. Yugi would never think he would miss the likes of his home until now, even though if he did go back they would surely kill him.

Yugi draped his arms over the edge of the cart and let his mind wonder off again. He had not forgotten about what had happened last night, and he was sure Yami did not forget, though he was putting on a good act in pretending to forget. Yugi's face started to heat up again, he could still feel the cold from Yami on his face, and it made him remember how close Yami actually was to him.

Then Yugi heard a barking and he looked down and Kanes was chasing them in the cart. And whenever Kanes was there Kaiba always followed closely. Kanes raced ahead and caught up with Equae, barking madly at the horse and causing Equae to stop in fright. Equae reared up to chase Kanes away, but Kanes did little to move and snapped and snarled at Equae. Yami tried to pull on the reins to calm Equae down, but it had no affect on him.

'You did not think you were going to leave that easily, did you?' Kaiba jokingly asked. Yugi looked back, Kaiba stood at the end of the cart, he had his crossbow and he loaded it with a hunters needle like the same from before.

'Kaiba, no!' Yugi stood up in front of Yami so Kaiba could not get a clear aim without Yugi in the way.

'Get out the way Yugi!' Kaiba shouted 'I am going to kill that beast!'

'No Kaiba! Yami is not a monster! Do not kill him!'

'I see. I have to kill you as well!'

Kaiba pointed his crossbow at Yugi, directly at his heart. Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pulled him out of the way. The hunters needle drove into the wood of the cart and Yugi and Yami landed on the road, Yami still had his arms around Yugi. Yugi looked up and Kaiba was loading his crossbow again, and he was going to shoot them once more. There was a loud yelp of pain from Kanes and everyone looked up as another person approached, walking around the dead dog. He chuckled at the sight of Yami.

'Hello, Yami' The vampire said slyly. Yami hissed at him, but he took no notice of it and proceeded towards them.

It was the same one. The one that had threatened Yugi, and the one that killed his father. The hunter like one.

'Reinforcements!' Kaiba aimed his crossbow at the other vampire. But he saw Kaiba too quick and he kicked it out of his hands and broke it in half as it hit the side of the cart.

'Do not mess with me human!' He hissed and threw Kaiba to the ground, where he stayed. The vampire turned to Yami who had stood up in his familiar cat like defensive position in front of Yugi and continued to hiss at him.

'Do not be difficult Yami'.

Yami lunged at him, but he caught Yami before he touched him and threw him against the cart. The vampire turned to Yugi and started to walk towards him, Yugi crawled backwards to try and get away from him, he was too scared to actually get up and run away. Yami lunged at the vampire and pushed him to the ground and kept him restrained by pushing on him hard, he struggled under Yami's weight.

'Yugi, run!' Yami ordered 'Run!'

Yugi scrambled up on his feet and started to run as the vampire had pushed Yami off of him and was fighting him. Yugi ran down the path and hoped he would find someone to help, he prayed for it. He looked back behind them, Yami was not fighting the vampire anymore but Kaiba instead, the vampire was chasing Yugi.

Yugi knew he would not out run him in time. Yugi skidded down the hill and stopped himself on a nearby rock, he jumped to a few other rocks and hid underneath a large rock that had lifted itself from the ground, creating a good space for Yugi to hid under. He pulled his coat close to his body and tried to quieten his breathing as he listened for the vampire to come, hoping he did not find him. Yugi heard the heavy thud of his boots, Yugi covered his mouth so not to make any noise, he stood right above him.

'Yuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiii' The vampire called, Yugi kept still and quiet, knowing the vampire was expecting that from him 'Come out Yugi, I will not hurt you. I want a talk with you' He kneeled down on the rock and looked out across the other rocks waiting for a sign 'I am sure you know what it is about. You will like it'.

Yugi looked out across the rocks. They made up perfect stepping stones, it would be dangerous if he hurt himself on them, but it could help in losing the vampire if he jumped over them.

Yugi made a dash to the other rocks, no doubt the vampire saw him and was right behind him. Yugi climbed to each rock, going lower and lower where the rocks were more clumped together, making it more and more dangerous, he just hoped the vampire would lose interest with him soon. But the vampire climbed over each rock as well, more efficiently then Yugi was, and he was catching up fast.

Yugi tried to jump to another rock, but his foot got caught on a smaller rock that stuck out and he tripped, and Yugi fell onto another rock and hit his head. Hard.

Yugi fell unconscious and everything became dark and inaudible to him, he was sure the vampire was going to take the opportunity and kill him there and then.

* * *

Yugi felt the massive throbbing in the back of his head, it hurt a lot more then getting punched did. He rubbed the back of his head, it felt fragile, and he was sure a bruise was there. But why did he feel it? Surely he was dead.

Yugi opened his eyes, he was not dead, yet. He sat up, rather weakly as the blow to his head caused him to feel rather nauseous, and looked around at his surroundings.

Yugi sat in a bedroom, on a large gold coloured bed. The bedroom was much more smaller then the one at the house of vampires and more emptier then it. There was only the bed, a vase on a table next to a window and a fireplace that had burnt out, it was made of marble and it had a blue flower pattern on it.

Yugi got up from the bed and stood up, looking around some more. But where was he? He certainly was not at the house of vampires, it was too far back. Yugi looked out the window, there was no one there and the garden was green with different coloured flowers, so definitely not the house of vampires as he remembered the flowers had died.

Yugi heard some raised voices and turned to the door. It was an auburn oak door with a gold handle, with the same flower pattern to the one on the fireplace. The voices sounded like they were right outside, but he could not make out what they were saying. Yugi crept to the door and opened it ajar so he could see without being noticed. It was the vampire that had chased him, he was talking to someone else, possibly another vampire and neither of them had realised Yugi was listening to their conversation.

'I can not believe that old fool does not trust me!' The vampire spat.

'Listen, he does trust you' The other man reassured 'And he does respect you in the highest terms, you are to succeed after him if he dies'.

'I know, but why does he have me on babysitting duty!'

'It is not like that, if the boy runs off, everything will fail. You know the boy is just being used as bait'.

'Then why can I not kill him? He does not need to see the boy. You do not know how painful it was carrying him back here when I could have had his blood'.

The man grabbed the vampires shirt and pulled him closer so they looked at each other in the eye.

'Do not do it' The man warned 'The lord will not be happy'.

'You do not need to threaten me' The vampire shook him off and glared hard at him 'I will do as he says, but I will not enjoy it'.

'Just make sure he can not escape'.

'I will'.

The other man scowled at the vampire in a way of a warning and walked off down the corridor. The vampire muttered something before he turned to the door Yug hid behind. Yugi quickly but quietly shut the door and got back on the bed and laid down, he made sure he was in the position he was in when he woke up and closed his eyes. The door opened and Yugi could hear the vampire coming closer, but Yugi did not move and he kept his eyes closed shut.

'Are you awake yet?' The vampire asked. But Yugi did not make any signs of life 'There is one way to find out'.

The vampire grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled his body off the bed, Yugi tried his best to pull off his hand but his grip was too tight around his skinny arm. The vampire smirked when he stared at Yugi's amethyst eyes.

'How did I guess you was awake?' He asked jokingly.

The vampire let go of Yugi and he fell back on the bed, Yugi looked up at the tall hunter who stared back at him.

'W-Where am I?' Yugi stuttered 'Wh-What do you want with me?'

The vampire laughed and smiled again 'Absolutely nothing. But, I could use a snack' Yugi stayed frozen as he sat staring up in fear into the vampires eyes 'But you are lucky I can not touch you, at least for now'.

'T-Then why am I here?'

'To bring the real prize'.

Yugi sat quiet, he knew who they meant, they talked about it not but a minute ago.

'Y-Yami?'

'Exactly' He laughed some more and headed back to the door 'It will be very anticipating to see Yami's blood pour out of him'.

'No! Wait!'

Yugi rushed over to him, but the vampire had shut the door before Yugi could reach to him and Yugi was pressed against the wood of the door. Yugi tried to open the door, but the vampire had locked the door from the other side. Yugi banged and kicked the door hard.

'Let me out!' Yugi shouted.

'No!' The vampire shouted back and kicked the door to stop Yugi. It worked, and he stood back from the door.

Yugi was not going to give up, there had to be another way out. He looked at the window and tried to see how far he was, Yugi was most likely on the first floor, if he managed to open it he could jump but he could break his arm or leg and the vampires would love to see it.

But he had to risk it if he was to save Yami. Yugi banged on the window hard and hoped it would break, it cracked under his fists, but did not break no matter how many times he hit hard on the glass. Yugi picked up the vase on the table and threw it at the window. It made little difference, it only made a bigger crack in the glass. The vase shattered as it hit the floor and Yugi fell to the floor to his knees.

There was no use. Yugi could not get out of the room, it was sealed completely from the outside world. He would have to wait until Yami came and prayed there was something he could do before Yami got hurt too bad.

* * *

Yugi managed to get himself up from the floor and sat on the bed, waiting until someone would come and get him. But it was hours before someone came. Yugi heard the locks turning and the door opened. It was the vampire, he shut the door behind him and leaned on the fireplace, not taking his eyes off Yugi.

'I have to baby-sit you' He explained. He did not sound amused by it. Yugi stared down at his hands and held them tightly together.

'I-Is Yami here?' Yugi asked.

'No' The vampire replied.

'Are-Are you going to kill me?'

'Maybe'.

Yugi held his hands tighter. How many times had he been close to death? At least with every time that happened Yami was with him to save him. But now, Yugi had to do this on his own, especially if Yami's life was at stake.

'What is your name?' Yugi asked.

'Look, you ask too many questions. You should keep quiet' The vampire growled 'And that is none of your business'.

'I-I think it is. If I am to die, I would at least want to know your name'.

He looked away and gazed out of the window, oblivious to the cracks Yugi made in the glass.

'Marik' He muttered, Yugi barely heard it.

'Marik?' Yugi repeated.

'What?'

'N-Nothing'.

Marik smirked and crossed his arms over his chest 'Seeing as I answered your questions, you have to answer mine now'.

'Fine'.

'What is that ring you have on your finger?'

Yugi held out his hand and observed the ring Yami had given him. The ring Yami swore to protect Yugi on. There was a spot of blood on it, most likely from the previous night with the fight, but he could not be sure.

'Yami gave it to me' Yugi answered as he held onto it tighter 'He said it was going to protect me from harm'.

'Awww, so sweet' Marik said mockingly 'And he has failed you, now that is sad'.

'No, Yami has not failed me. He will save me'.

'Sure. If it will make you feel better'.

They sat in silence. Marik kept his eyes on Yugi, not taking them off for even a moment, Yugi tried his best to keep his head down and stare at his hands but every so often he would look up at Marik as his pressing eyes could be felt heavily on Yugi's body.

After a long and painful silence hours between the two, the door knocked hard.

'Finally!' Marik hit the wall, but he was relieved nevertheless, he opened the door and talked to someone behind it, Yugi could not see or hear what was going on.

'Is he here? What? Then why are you here? To check on me? Why do I-? Listen, I will not bite the kid! How many times do I have to tell you I am alright!'

Marik slammed the door on the persons face and leaned back on the fireplace. He glared at Yugi who looked up waiting for him to say something, explaining his sudden temper.

'False alarm' Marik said 'Looks like I can not be trusted with you now'.

Yugi looked back down at his hands. He still did not have any plans on how to help Yami, he did not even know if he would be able to see him, but he had to have something thought out. It was the least he could do.

Marik, for the first time, looked away from Yugi and bit his hand lightly. Yugi knew where he had seen something similar before, with Yami, whenever Yami wanted to have blood he would bite his hand in a way to stop himself from attacking Yugi. Yugi suspected Marik, coming from this place who hunted whenever they could, was very hungry at the moment.

'God, this is torture!' Marik hit the wall again but this time Yugi could tell he was very distressed with his presence 'Curse you Yami!'

Yugi watched Marik as he started to breath heavily and shake a little. Yugi remembered how hard it was for Yami to not kill Yugi, the difference was Yugi trusted Yami not to kill him, Yugi was not sure about Marik's trust just now.

Marik stayed quiet for a while but he broke it as he laughed quietly to himself and smirked as he faced Yugi.

'You know, Yami does not need to see you' Marik said, he stood up from the fireplace and moved a little closer towards Yugi 'All he needs is a little word from me to know you are alright and safe. You could be dead without him ever knowing'.

It did not take Yugi too long to figure out that Marik actually wanted to try that statement out on him. Yugi started to clamber across the bed as Marik walked towards him. Marik caught Yugi by his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, pinning him against his will and sitting on top of him.

'You was right. I was going to kill you' Marik joked. He moved nearer towards Yugi, but Yugi tried his best to fight him off before he had any chance to touch him.

'No! No!' Yugi tried to push him off of him and struggled underneath his body, but all Marik did was laugh. Marik let Yugi push him off and he rolled off so he laid next to him, Yugi got off the bed and Marik slid off the bed on the other side and watched Yugi carefully. Yugi looked between Marik and the door, Yugi was not sure, but he could make it to the door if he tried.

'Go on Yugi' Marik encouraged, he stood ready to pounce Yugi like a cat 'I like a good chase'.

Yugi looked between Marik and the door again. He was a vampire, Yugi could not outrun him no matter how fast he was, all Marik wanted was for Yugi to run to help with his game. Marik jumped on the bed and Yugi saw the perfect opportunity to make his escape.

Yugi ran to the door, and prayed he would reach it in time before Marik reached him. Yugi almost had the door handle in his hand, and he was about to run for his life, but Marik stood in front of him before he could touch it.

'Not allowed'.

Yugi tried to run away from him in the small space he had, but Marik grabbed Yugi's hair roughly and pulled him back. Yugi cried out in pain and tears fell down his face as he tried to get Marik to let go of him, but no matter how hard he tried Marik did not ease off. He tilted Yugi's head to one side and he breathed on his neck.

'Humans always have a weak spot on their neck where their blood runs closer to the skin' Marik whispered to Yugi 'I wonder if I can guess where yours is'.

Marik placed his lips on Yugi's neck, Yugi winced as the cold from his lips spread through him. Yugi tried to move away from him but it did no help, Marik chuckled lightly.

'Looks like I found it',

Marik moved towards Yugi again and Yugi could feel more then his cold breath but his vampire teeth on his skin. This was it, Yugi was going to die for sure.

There was a knock at the door. Marik stopped in his tracks and made a low growling noise of displeasure, he threw Yugi to the floor and opened the door. Yugi laid obediently on the floor, he wiped away his few tears and felt his neck, it felt so fragile like it would collapse on him in a minute.

'What is it?' Marik asked the person, rather annoyed.

'It is Yami, he is here' The other person replied.

'And I should be interested because?'

'He wants to see Yugi, and the lord has allowed it'.

'Fine. I will be there in a minute then'.

Marik shut the door and sighed. Yami, he had come to save Yugi, but he put his own life at risk. Yugi could not let that happen, not after everything he has done for Yugi.

'Marik'.

Marik turned around and Yugi sat up on his knees, he had started crying again and tears fell onto his legs and the carpet below.

'Marik, please do not kill Yami!' Yugi begged.

'There is nothing I can do, I am only second best'.

'Please, you must do something. I will do anything! Please'.

'Anything?' Marik repeated.

'Yes, but please! Do not kill Yami!'

'I may be second best but I know the lords mind better then anyone else. There might be a way' Marik kneeled in front of Yugi and cupped his chin so Yugi was forced to look at Marik in the eye 'The only way to change his mind is a life for a life. Sacrifice your life for Yami's, he might consider it seeing as you are human'.

Yugi gazed up into his eyes, he did not need to second think the offer he had and nodded his head in agreement.

'Excellent'.

Marik pulled up Yugi by his arm and lead him down the corridor. Yugi struggled to keep up with him as he walked very fast, but he managed to, Yugi could hear voices getting louder and louder and soon they came to a hall. It was more different then the one in the house of vampires; it was much more smaller and threatening like, the walls were painted a burgundy red colour, and they had a deeper red curtains that were tied back to the four corners of the room. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with too many to count candles sitting on them, all lit.

All the vampires Yugi had seen before were there, they muttered between themselves and stared at Yami, who stood listening to the lord of vampires talking to him. Yami looked up as Yugi and Marik walked into the room, passing the crowd of vampires.

'Yugi!'

The lord of vampires looked up and smiled, he patted Yami on the back.

'There you go Yami, your precious boy is safe and sound' He chortled 'Now do not cause me any more problems'.

'Release him!' Yami ordered.

'What? And waste the opportunity to let him see you for the last time? I do not think so'.

'You are sick!' Yami hissed but he only laughed some more.

'I love your face when you get angry, do not worry, I was only fooling. He can go'.

'My lord' Marik interrupted, he looked up at Marik, displeased with the interruption 'I think Yugi has something he wants to say'.

Everyone turned to Yugi and Marik shook him a little to get Yugi to do what he wanted him to do.

'Please…Do not kill Yami' Yugi begged. The lord of vampires started to laugh and everyone followed his lead, everyone except Yami who stared at the floor. He wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder and pinched his cheek.

'Are you not lucky to have such a caring boy?' He chuckled and patted his cheek.

'My lord that is not all' Marik interrupted again.

'What?'

'Yugi wants to trade his life for Yami's'.

'What? Yugi, no!'

'Shut up Yami' He put his hand over Yami's mouth and pulled Yami away so he could not see Yugi 'Continue I am listening'.

'There is not much else I can say my lord, except that I think you should consider carefully, you would like some human blood instead would you not?'

'Hmmm, I would. But then Yami has been annoying me that he had survived-Yami, biting my hand will not help- But what outweighs more? Human blood or constant annoyance?'

'My lord. Choose wisely'.

He looked at Marik, at first with displeasure that he was trying to tell him which way to support, but then his expression changed to self-satisfaction and he smiled.

'You are right Marik' He admitted 'It is worth thinking over'.

He grabbed Yami by the collar and threw him against the floor, Yami sat up and hissed at the old man.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out, he tried to get Marik off of him but his grip was still tight around his arm 'What are you doing?'

'See Yugi, this is why you should never trust a vampire' Marik smirked and picked Yugi up by his arm so he barely touched the floor 'We are going to kill you both'.

Marik threw Yugi down on the floor and he landed next to Yami. Yami crawled to Yugi and held him up by the shoulders.

'Yugi?'

'Yami, I am sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Do not be, we are not dead yet'.

Yugi looked up around them, the vampires was closing in on them, cutting out any chance of escape as they formed a human ring around them. The lord of vampires was the closest to them and Yami tried to warn him off by hissing, but he took no notice of it. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and then he picked Yugi up and they stood overhanging the crowd of vampires on the chandelier above, Yugi held tight to Yami's body, hoping he would not fall.

'Yami, come back down' The lord of vampires scolded 'You can not deny death anymore, face it like a man'.

Yami held on the long gold chain and let Yugi go, but Yugi still clung to him tightly.

'Yugi go on the other side' Yami ordered 'I have a plan'.

Yugi let go of Yami and used the gold chain to carefully step to the other side of the chandelier, the other vampires waited patiently for one of them to fall.

'Okay Yugi, start and try to swing in time' Yami said. Yugi nodded and waited for Yami. Yami split his legs to either side of the chandelier and started to make it swing slowly, Yugi copied Yami and started to make the chandelier swing even more. Soon the chandelier was at a full swing. Yami looked up at where the chain disappeared into the wall.

'_Adflicto!'_

The chandeliers chain snapped and it hung for its life as it swung violently backwards and forwards, causing strain on the chain and it would break soon.

'Hold tight Yugi' Yami advised as he grabbed hold of the gold chain and Yugi did the same. The strain became too much for it and the chain broke as it swung forwards, it landed near the door Yami and Yugi needed to escape through, and the vampires below moved out of the way so not to get hit by it. Its shattering loud noise echoed though the hall and the screams from some vampires could be heard over it, it went pitch black and Yugi could not see where Yami was. All Yugi knew was that he safe, but he did not know about Yami's safety.

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him up and out through the door, Yugi tried to move his feet to keep up with Yami's speed but he could not compete and would trip on times but Yami kept pulling him behind.

'Do not let them escape!' Yugi heard the lord of vampires commanded. And Yugi knew that vampires was soon to be chasing after them closely behind. They came to a door, Yami tried the handle and it would not move, it was locked.

'_Adflicto!'_

The door flew of its hinges and landed in the next corridor, Yugi stood amazed that it travelled far.

'Come on' Yami urged and grabbed his arm again to pull him behind.

'Yami where are we going?' Yugi questioned as they ran.

'I think I know there is a hidden door somewhere along-'

Yami got hit in the face and he fell to the floor, holding his face. Marik appeared from round the corner of a joining corridor, he turned to Yugi and walked up to him. Yugi pressed himself against the wall, as Marik reached for him. But Yami stood up and grabbed Marik before he could touch him, but Marik grabbed Yami's arms and pushed him against the wall. Yami tried to get him off, but Marik was much stronger then him and he bit into Yami's shoulder hard. Yami screamed out in pain and he tried frantically to get Marik off. But Marik did not move, and he bit even harder into Yami's shoulder. Yugi had to help Yami, but what could he do? He was a human, he could not compete with another vampire.

Yugi looked up, on the wall was a mace, used as a decorative ornament. Yugi picked it up by the handle and it fell to the floor, it was heavy for him but Yugi managed to pick it up and carry it with him towards Marik.

Yugi held it tightly in his hands, he had to be brave and remembered he was saving Yami, and he hit Marik in the side of the head.

Marik fell limply on the floor, blood trickled from his head where Yugi had hit him hard with the mace, but he still breathed. Yami grabbed the mace out of Yugi's hand and threw it to the floor next to Marik before grabbing Yugi's arm again.

'Come on' Yami urged again and Yugi followed with him down the corridor.

They came to a dead end, only a window in the wall let in light. Yami rushed over to the window but it was locked like all the other windows were in the place. Yugi stood next to Yami and looked out in case Marik or any other vampire found them, they would soon, no doubt if they did not escape.

'_Patefacio'_

The window unlocked itself and opened out. Yami climbed on the frame of the window and jumped out, Yugi ran over to the window and looked out. Yami stood up, clearly not in any pain, and looked back up at Yugi.

'Yugi, jump!' Yami said.

'What? I could hurt myself' Yugi called back down to him.

'Yugi, I will catch you'.

Yami held out his hands to show he would, Yugi looked back down the corridor, it was still empty, but for how long? And how long will it take the vampires to find him anyway?

Yugi climbed out of the window but still held onto the frame, he looked down, Yami stood underneath him with his arms still outstretched so he would catch Yugi.

'You will catch me' Yugi confirmed.

'Just let go'.

Yugi looked back at the window, he closed his eyes and let go of the panel. Yugi landed in the familiar cold strong arms of Yami, he looked up at Yami who held onto him tightly.

'Lets get out of here'.

Yami carried Yugi out of the grounds of the manor and into the surrounding woods where he had hidden Equae and the cart. He placed Yugi into the back and jumped to the front, and without hesitation, whipped the reins and Equae started to move away from the manor. Yugi was finally allowed to breath properly for the first time since everything had happened. He was safe again, with Yami, who was safe as well. They had made it.

******************************End of chapter 16*****************************

I love Marik! He's so cruel! My favourite vampire of them all XD

But do you know what's more funny, I feel more bad about the dog dying. I'm such a heartless b*tch! Who cares about Yugi? The dog! T_T

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Kaiba

Well, it's been seventeen chapters and we still don't know who Kaiba truly is.

Time for a sappy background done by yours truly.

* * *

Chapter 17-Kaiba

Yami lead the cart at least a few miles from the manor of the vampires when he stopped it. Yugi sat up and looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary even for Yami's standard. Just a plain road with very little surrounding it.

'Yami, why have we stopped?' Yugi questioned as Yami climbed in the back with him 'Surely we are not-?'

Yami pulled Yugi close to him and wrapped his arms around his frail body, one arm around Yugi's waist, and the other hand pressed on the back of his head.

'I thought I had lost you' Yami whispered as he rested his head on Yugi's. Yugi laid his head gently on Yami's shoulder and let the cold seep into his skin.

'I missed you too' Yugi said. Yami laughed quietly and held tightly to Yugi. Yami's arms, even though Yugi knew they sent coldness through him, it was relaxing and reassuring, Yugi felt that he could fall asleep in Yami's arms without worrying about anything around them.

'Oh god, no'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, he stared at something behind Yugi, he looked rather dismayed. Yugi turned around in Yami's arms and looked back down at the road, Kaiba walked down it, but he seemed different from the last time Yugi had seen him. His walk seemed sluggish, and he had cuts and bruises over his face, some of which bled. Yugi could tell he was no fit state to be walking, but yet he continued towards them. Yugi broke from Yami's arms and ran up to Kaiba and held his arm.

'Kaiba, what happened to you?' Yugi questioned as he tried to put Kaiba's arm around his shoulder.

'What do you think?' Kaiba pushed Yugi off him and pointed to Yami 'That thing did it to me!'

'What was I supposed to do! Yugi was in trouble and you kept attacking me!' Yami growled at Kaiba.

'Well, you will not be living for long'.

'No, you can not fight. You are not well' Yugi pleaded as he held his arm again.

'Shut up'.

Kaiba pushed Yugi to the ground and made towards Yami sluggishly. Yami jumped down and he had the steel cuffs Ryou had given Yugi long before, he held them ready, and Yugi knew what Yami was going to do to Kaiba.

Kaiba threw a punch at Yami, but Yami managed to catch his wrist in one of the cuffs and locked it with the key. Kaiba threw another punch with the other arm, but Yami caught it once again in the other cuff and locked it. Kaiba tried to break off the chain but it was no use, he glared up at Yami who smirked right back.

'Fine. I will just strangle you!'

Kaiba lunged at Yami, but Yami moved out of the way before Kaiba could get a chance to strangle him, and he punched Kaiba in the side of the face. Kaiba fell to the floor and stayed limp. Yami walked over to Yugi and helped him up from the ground.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Yes, but Kaiba'.

Yugi hurried over to Kaiba and pulled him so he laid on his back. His eyes were closed and his head rolled to one side.

'You killed him!'

Yami knelt down beside the lifeless body and pressed the back of his hand on his cheek.

'No, he is still alive. I guess we are not leaving him here, are we?'

Yugi shook his head, Yami sighed but picked Kaiba up and placed him over his shoulder.

'He weighs quite a bit' Yami said as he carried him back to the cart, he threw Kaiba down flat in the back and climbed to the front. Yugi picked up the key for the steel cuff Yami had dropped during his fight with Kaiba, and climbed in the back.

'Yami, please be careful with him' Yugi advised.

'Why?'

Yami turned around and smiled at Yugi before whipping the reins and they started to move once more. Yugi sat next to Kaiba's body and kept his eye on him, waiting for him to wake up if he did. Yugi just hoped he had nothing seriously wrong internally and it was only bruises on the outside.

* * *

They had travelled for quite a distance. Yugi had opted to looking across the scenery then keep watching the still Kaiba all the time, he watched each wildlife and he remembered all the names of them that his father taught him, and what each and everyone of them does. It made him think back to the happy memories he still had left of him.

Yugi heard a low groan and he looked beside him. Kaiba moved his head and he tried to move his arms, though great failure it was as the cuffs were still around his wrists.

'Kaiba, can you hear me?' Yugi asked. Kaiba opened his eyes a little and looked at Yugi.

'Yugi?' Kaiba said weakly. Yugi nodded and he groaned again 'Oh god'.

Kaiba lifted his arms up to his face to check if they were still restrained and tried to sit up, but he could not, so Yugi helped him to sit up against the cart.

'So what am I? Your prisoner?' Kaiba questioned Yugi.

'Yes' Yami said.

'No' Yugi said.

Yugi glared at Yami and pulled out the key he had picked up from the ground.

'You see, I have the key so I can let you free'.

Yami stopped the cart immediately and jumped in the back, he quickly snatched the key off of Yugi and put it in his own pocket.

'Sorry Yugi, I can not let you do that'.

'Yami!' Yugi scolded.

'Yugi, if you let him free, he will attack me'.

'You got that right' Kaiba muttered.

'Then Kaiba will not attack you' Yugi turned to Kaiba 'Kaiba, will you promise not to attack Yami'.

'No' Kaiba replied

'Then, you can not go. It is simple Kaiba'.

Kaiba glared at Yugi, then to Yami then back. He had no choice, and he sighed in defeat.

'Fine' Kaiba sighed once more 'But he better not provoke me'.

Yami exchanged the glare Kaiba gave him and they became two still, glaring bodies. Yugi pulled lightly on Yami's clothes and Yami gave Yugi the key, Yugi unlocked the cuffs and put them in a bag on the cart. Kaiba rubbed his wrists but still kept his glare on Yami.

Yami climbed back to the front of the cart and whipped the reins once more, they started moving again but Kaiba still sat against the cart, glaring at an empty spot.

'Kaiba, did you not want to get off?' Yugi asked.

'Where are you two going?' Kaiba questioned.

'To the next town'.

'You are joking right?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, why?'

'The next town is the city. And you plan to take Yami in there?'

'We have done it before, it should not make much difference'.

'Not when the city is populated with vampire hunters'.

'Vampire hunters? How many?'

'Who knows, last time I was there there was at least twenty, but that was a few years ago'.

'Will they know about Yami?'

'Oh probably, as soon as he passes the gates I am sure they will shoot him dead'.

'And I bet you will join them' Yami added.

'I will' Kaiba replied spitefully 'But if you want to take suicide I will be happy to ride with you to there'.

'B-But what if I said Yami was not going to hurt anyone?' Yugi said hopefully.

'Then you will probably die with him' Kaiba answered.

'What if you said he was not going to hurt anyone?'

'_If_ I said it. I would not dare say he would not hurt anyone'.

'Kaiba'.

'Do not worry Yugi' Yami reassured 'We will think of something. We might use Kaiba as a hostage'.

'Try it' Kaiba growled.

* * *

For the rest of their journey, they remained quiet. Yugi sat next to Kaiba in the back and whenever Yugi tried to start Kaiba and Yami talking they would stay quiet and refuse to talk with each other. They were not going to be friends, Yugi was sure, so he gave up with the conversations and stared out over the scenery.

Soon, the sky changed colour. The orange of the setting sun mixed with a aubergine, which mixed with the black of the night. Yugi started to feel tired, his eyes were growing heavy on him and every rock of the cart was like it was rocking him to sleep.

But Yugi was determined to stay awake, he thought Kaiba would think he was very adult if he could stay awake for a long time, then maybe Kaiba would trust his instincts about Yami. Yugi laid his head back against the wood of the cart and let his eyes close, no he was not going to sleep just yet, but if he let his eyes close just for maybe a small while he would stay awake for a while.

One rock of the cart and Yugi fell to one side. Kaiba looked at Yugi questioningly, he was asleep, and oblivious to his new position that the cart gave him.

'Hey' Yami called back to Kaiba 'Make sure he does not hit his head hard'.

Kaiba glared at Yami, he did not want to take orders, especially from the likes of him but he did what he was told. Kaiba carefully lifted Yugi up so he sat upright again, but Yugi subconsciously put his head on Kaiba's chest and cuddled up to his warmth. Kaiba was trapped as Yugi was asleep on his body and his arms were keeping Yugi upright, if he let Yugi go, he was sure to fall over again.

'Are you tired Kaiba?' Yami asked.

'Yes' Kaiba replied. It was no use, he was just going to have to deal with Yugi sleeping on him this one time.

'Then why do you not rest?' Yami continued to question.

'Because I can not possibly rest when this cart is moving'.

Yami pulled on the reins so Equae would stop and climbed in the back. He sat opposite Kaiba which annoyed Kaiba as he just stared and smirked at him.

'Then why did you not say so?'

Kaiba glared at Yami but looked down at Yugi, to distract him so he would not feel the urge to kill Yami while Yugi slept on his body.

'He likes you' Yami smiled as he watched Yugi sleep.

'I bet I am the first warm thing he has felt for a while'.

'You are probably right'.

Kaiba stared at Yugi, but he did so with caring eyes, he brushed back Yugi's bangs from his face though it fell back again.

'He reminds me of my son' Kaiba said as he stroked his hair lightly on the top.

'You have a son?' Yami said in surprise 'You do not seem the type to be married or to have children'.

'I was. With a beautiful wife, and a good son'.

'Why do you not live with them?'

'They were killed-murdered'.

'I am sorry'.

Kaiba held Yugi closer to him and continued to stroke his hair as he talked.

'I was out-by then I had good fellows to go out hunting with' Kaiba explained 'If only I had stayed at home, I could have protected them or at least be with them'.

'How did they die?' Yami asked.

'They were hunted, and all of their blood drained from their bodies'.

'Vampire?' Kaiba nodded his head 'I guess that is why you do not like vampires then'.

'Yes. I became a vampire hunter because I could not find the one that killed my family, so I did the next best thing, helping other people destroy the one that destroyed their family helps. But it does not bring them back…It does not let me reach out and touch them again'.

A tear fell from Kaiba and it landed on Yugi. He rested his head on Yugi and he started to cry over Yugi, but it did not make him wake. Yami moved closer to Kaiba and put his hand on his shoulder.

'I know how it feels' Yami comforted.

'How do you know?' Kaiba shrugged him off his shoulder 'You are a vampire! you do not know these feelings I have'.

'You do not think I was a human once? You do not think I had a family like yours? And you do not think I had to watch as the world I once knew collapsed around me and everyone I loved died before me? No, because they do not count, do they?' Kaiba looked away wiped his eyes clear from tears 'I may be a vampire now, but I know what it is like'.

Kaiba lifted off Yugi and sighed heavily.

'Sorry' Kaiba apologised.

'No need. It is good to let it out'.

Yami took out the white handkerchief and handed it to Kaiba, but Kaiba looked at it and did not take it.

'I do not want-wait, is that mine?'

'I pick pocketed it from you, when we was fighting in the pub before'.

'Oh yes, I could not forget'.

Kaiba took it off him and put it in his pocket, not amused that Yami had stolen it from him without his knowledge, his eyes were red and had water stains from them.

'Are you alright now?' Yami asked.

'Yes, I am fine'.

Yugi sighed in his sleep and moved closer to Kaiba, he put his arm around Kaiba's waist and rested his head more onto his chest so it rested comfortably. Yami laughed quietly.

'Looks like you are not going anywhere now' Yami joked.

'I guess I do not mind' Kaiba laughed a little and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders so he could hold Yugi a little closer. Kaiba looked up at Yami who watched Yugi sleep, he could tell by the way Yami looked at Yugi, straight away.

'He has a cute personality, does he not?' Kaiba said as he looked back down at Yugi.

'He does' Yami replied 'Though at times he can be a little innocent'.

'I can verify that, but I think he is very mature to be with you. And to be out of harm'.

'Mature, yes, out of harm, I doubt it. If he is always with me he will not be safe in the least'.

'Do you want him to be with you?'

'It is what he wants. He wants to go around and show people I am good instead of evil'.

'Yami, do you love him?'

Yami stared at Yugi in silence, the sudden change of the subject made him feel anxious about his answer he was to give.

'Yugi, he saved my life' Yami said quietly 'And I have saved his, it would seem too abnormal if we split up'.

'I did not ask you that. I asked you if was in love with him' Yami looked up at Kaiba 'I will not judge you'.

Yami looked back at the sleeping Yugi and smiled a little, he need not think of his answer for long.

'I do' Yami answered.

'Then you should tell him' Kaiba insisted.

'No, I can not'.

'Why not?'

'He is frightened of me'.

'No he is not'.

'He is. He asked me before, if I loved him, and I could tell in his voice he was afraid. Even though he tried to reassure me that it did not matter…I knew he was still scared of me. No one would like to be loved by a vampire, it is a disgusting thing to have'.

'As disgusting and weird as anything else that has happened to him?' Kaiba asked sarcastically.

'He would not stand it'.

'It might surprise you Yami, but he might return your love, if you just admitted it to him'.

'No, Yugi would not love me back. I know that for sure'.

'If you say so'.

'Kaiba, you will not tell him'.

'It is not my job to tell others that someone has feelings for them, I exterminate vampires'.

Yami smiled a little at Kaiba and continued to watch Yugi sleeping peacefully and unaware.

'You know, you will not make the city alive' Kaiba said.

'Then we will miss it' Yami suggested.

'No, what I mean is…They might listen to me, if I reason'.

'You mean it Kaiba?'

'Yes. But I will still get you back for all the times you almost killed me, I will not forget easily'.

'If you say so'.

Kaiba smiled lightly at Yami 'I trust you'.

Yami managed to return the smile back to Kaiba 'Thank you Kaiba'.

Kaiba looked down at Yugi, he was still asleep and oblivious to anything they had said. Which might have been a good point, declaring he trusted a vampire was not something he would do normally.

'I am sure Yugi would want to hear that again' Kaiba chuckled and put his head on Yugi's.

'You should try and sleep' Yami advised as he climbed back to the front, but they did not start moving.

Kaiba looked up at the night sky, the darkness had cloaked over the last remains of the setting sun and only the many stars lit up the sky now. He never thought he would trust a vampire. Not in his life, if he returned to the city they would either believe him, or shoot him as well as the other two.

But Kaiba was taught to trust his instincts, and his instincts told him that Yami was worthy of his trust, his wife and son would have thought so to.

*******************************End of chapter 17****************************

Well, a little back story of Kaiba. He doesn't seem so bad now does he?

Yes, he is a good guy really. Shocking I know, but see how much talking can change things?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. The city

Ah, Kaiba's a good guy then.

And who's this on the horizon?

* * *

Chapter 18-The city

Yugi woke up slowly. The cart was moving again so he could guess Yami had been driving all night again.

Yugi tried to sit up, but something was leaning on top of him, something incredibly heavy. He looked up and Kaiba had his head rested on Yugi's and his arm around Yugi's shoulders, keeping him upright, he was fast asleep. Though Yugi could not say much about Kaiba's sleeping position, Yugi's head had rested on Kaiba's chest, and he had his arm draped over his waist. They looked like a body mess with each one leaning on the other for comfort and support.

Yugi pulled back his arm but stayed next to Kaiba as he could not move away from Kaiba in case he woke him up, he wanted him to sleep for as long as he wanted.

'Is he still asleep?' Yami asked.

'Yes, he is' Yugi answered in a whisper.

'It took him ages to fall asleep'.

Yugi was happy to stay where he was if it meant Kaiba would get more sleep. He still had the bruises over his face but Yugi was sure that after the sleep he would feel a lot better. And Yugi took the opportunity to lay against his warmth, it had been so long sine he had felt another living warmth like it, he felt that his own body had been turned cold because of the company of Yami.

The arm around Yugi started to get life back to it and Kaiba opened his eyes slowly, Yugi looked up at the waking Kaiba.

'Kaiba, are you awake?' Yugi asked quietly. Kaiba looked down at Yugi and remembered that he had his arm around him, and laid delicately on him. He lifted his arm off Yugi and he sat up so Yugi could have some freedom.

'Sorry' Kaiba apologised groggily. Yugi sat up and smiled at him.

'I do not mind. How are you feeling today?'

Kaiba ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

'Fine, I guess'.

'Are you not much of a morning person?'

Kaiba shook his head and laid his head backwards against the wood.

'Hey Yugi, lets push Kaiba off the cart' Yami joked, Kaiba glared up at the chuckling Yami.

'I am still aware' Kaiba warned.

'And I was joking'.

* * *

Yugi shared the food out so he and Kaiba had a fair share of food for their breakfast. As they travelled Yugi asked Kaiba questions so they would lead him to tell a story about his life, he was in a much more willing mood to talk for once, Yugi would listen to all of them it broke Kaiba out of his sluggish morning mood. But whenever Yugi asked him about a family Kaiba would pass it on, even Yami watched cautiously when Yugi asked Kaiba, he did not want him to know about it and it was useless to try and get it out of him.

After a while of travelling the road turned to cobblestone.

'Hey, up ahead' Yami said. Yugi and Kaiba looked out of the cart and up the road. It was a large city, encased with large white walls. It was hard to make out what every building was, but there was many within the walls.

'It is the city' Kaiba explained as he sat back down in the cart 'I have seen it all before'.

'It is impressive' Yugi admired as he took in it's beauty.

'Yami, let me drive' Kaiba said as he stood up in the cart 'They will kill you at the gates on sight, and they know me, so they will let us in easily'.

Yami handed Kaiba the reins and they swapped places. Yami sat down in the back of the cart and smiled at Yugi, but Yugi stared up at Kaiba, who had seated himself comfortably in front seat.

'Kaiba, you were concerned about them killing Yami?' Yugi questioned as Kaiba hit the reins and they moved. He tried to not look at either of the two teenagers in the back of the cart and looked ahead.

'Well, yes-I mean, you would get upset if I let them kill him…and I do not want to deal with you just yet'.

Kaiba looked back at Yugi, he smiled up at him 'Thank you Kaiba'.

Kaiba had gone red in the face from his embarrassment, he cleared his throat and faced the front again.

'It was nothing. And do not look at me like that'.

Yugi got rid of his smile and he looked perplexed at him instead, wondering why he was suddenly angry. Yami had started laughing and he covered his mouth with his hand, and they continued to head towards the city gates.

* * *

Yugi looked out of the side of the cart as they got closer to the city. It grew and grew bigger in front of them with every step they took towards it. They reached the gate, Yugi looked up at the wall which had increased to a incredible height then it had been further away. There was guards patrolling along the top of the walls and there was guards at the gate for travellers. They stood in front of the cart and Kaiba stopped it.

'Kaiba?' One of the guards asked astounded.

'Is it really that hard to believe it is me?' Kaiba joked.

'Yes-sorry, you can go' The guard turned to another guard 'Tell Joey Kaiba is here'.

The other guard ran to a small door in the wall and disappeared behind it. The large gate opened before them and Kaiba whipped Equae forwards. Yugi watched as they passed through the thick and large wall, and he turned around and watched as the gates closed behind them, as they were trapped within the large city.

'Yugi, you act like a puppy' Yami laughed noticing his excitability.

'I have never seen a city before' Yugi explained.

'Well, it is not much special'.

'Do you think we will see the king?'

'Probably' Kaiba said 'I am on good terms with him'.

'That is amazing' Yugi sat back and stared up in thought 'I will get to see the king'.

Yami laughed some more and watched as the people in the streets watched them continue through the streets. Kaiba stopped the cart as a group of men blocked their path, and they could not continue on.

'Kaiba?' One of the men asked. Kaiba put the reins down and jumped off the cart.

'It is me' Kaiba said.

The man rushed up to Kaiba and hugged him friendly, Kaiba returned the hug.

'I thought you was gone somewhere' The man continued.

'I was. It is called travelling'.

The man laughed and let him go.

'Still have not changed then'.

'Not a bit'.

'Sir!'

Yugi turned around, one of the guards had came to inspect the back of the cart and found Yami sitting with Yugi. Yami hissed at him as the man held his sword defensively in front of him. Yugi held Yami's arm and tried to pull him back, in case Yami tried to attack him and he was at the ready to pull him away.

'Yami! Do not do that!' Yugi pleaded.

'Vampire sir!' The guard continued to call out 'In the back!'

'Quick surround it!' The man ordered. The other guards hurried over to the cart and they surrounded it. There was no way of them getting off, Yami stood up in the cart and continued to hiss at them all.

'No, Yami will not hurt you!' Yugi pleaded as he stood up in front of Yami so they could not reach him.

'Stupid boy' The man spat 'He is a vampire, of course he will hurt us'.

'Actually Joey, the boy is right' Kaiba added.

'What?'

'He will not hurt us, seeing as I spent a night in his care'.

'Kaiba, I would not expect this from you'.

'Trust me then. Yami' Kaiba turned to Yami and gestured him to come to closer, Yami jumped off the cart and walked towards them, passing the guards who watched carefully, Yugi also climbed off and caught up with Yami so he could not get hurt. The man-Joey Kaiba called him-backed a little as Yami approached them.

'Joey, this is Yami. Yami this is Joey'.

'Nice meeting you' Yami held out his hand but Joey did not shake it, he looked at it and frowned at Kaiba.

'Trust me' Kaiba repeated. Joey turned to Yami and grabbed his hand and shook it quickly, though Yugi could tell he hated it as much as he possible could.

'Do not worry' Yami reassured 'I do not start fires with my eyes or flood cities'.

Yami smirked at his comment and Yugi hung his head, it was not a very good thing to say at the time, and seeing as how Joey already made a first impression of Yami.

'And how do I trust you do not kill anyone in my city, vampire?' Joey asked.

'The name is Yami' Yami reminded 'And I do not bite'.

Joey frowned at Yami then turned to Kaiba who only shrugged his shoulders, he sighed and turned back to Yami.

'If Kaiba trusts you, then I can only hope he is right about his judgement' Joey turned to Kaiba and held his shoulder 'I have something to tell you, come with me, you to vam-Yami'.

Yami glared at him knowing what he was going to say but he followed Kaiba and Joey as they walked through the streets, all eyes watching.

'Wait for me' Yugi called out and caught up with them.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' Joey asked as Yugi caught up with them.

'I am Yugi' Yugi replied.

'Yugi has been travelling with Yami longer' Kaiba explained 'Yugi, this is Joey, the king'.

'T-The k-king?'

Kaiba nodded his head and Yugi bowed down straight away. He should have suspected he was the king, he looked so elegant; He wore a white suit, with the jacket a little longer then usual, and he had a sword in a sheath around his waist and he had long tight boots. He had a cape around his neck, it was white on the outer part and black on the inside. He had a beautiful face, with blonde hair curling around him.

Joey lifted up Yugi's head by his chin and looked at him in the eyes.

'He can come as well' Joey said and they continued through the streets. Yugi stayed at Yami's side as Joey and Kaiba walked ahead talking to each other, ignoring the two behind them.

'Do you think I made a bad impression?' Yugi asked Yami in a whisper so Joey could not hear them.

'I think you do not need to worry' Yami reassured 'I think being with me is impressive enough'.

* * *

They continued through the streets until they came to a large castle like house in the center, Joey explained to Yugi that that was where he lived. Yugi could believe it as he was the king, but it was so grand and large, it looked more like something built for impression not living in. And the inside was as more impressive then the outside. The windows were stained glass and depicted godly figures, and there was many paintings of the king himself and others before him. The rooms were large and everything was beautifully expensive, but it was beautiful nevertheless. Yugi walked slowly behind everyone else as he took in everything he saw around him.

'So Joey, what is it you want to tell me?' Kaiba asked impatiently.

'I have some grave business to discuss with you'.

'And why could you not-'

'Brother!'

Joey stopped talking and watched a young woman ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

'Hello Serenity' He kissed her lightly on the top of her head 'Sorry I took so long'.

She turned to Kaiba 'Kaiba?'

'Serenity' He bowed lightly to her and she giggled.

'Last time I saw you I was five years ago' She smiled.

'It has been long'.

She looked behind her brother and saw Yami and Yugi standing, watching their conversations.

'Who are they?' She asked her brother.

'Oh, this is Yami and Yugi. Travellers'.

She let go of her brother to curtsey to them and they bowed back to her. She was at least the same age as Yami, she had long dark amber hair which she kept up in a high ponytail, but it still reached her waist. She wore a long red dress with sleeves that were not attached to the dress itself, like gloves but with out the hands. She was very beautiful for a princess.

She giggled again as she stood up from her curtsey.

'Serenity' Her brother walked up to her and put his hand on her bare shoulder 'Perhaps you can take Yugi to the kitchen and get him something to eat. He looks very thin'.

'Yes brother' She replied.

'No, wait, I want to know what is important' Yugi said.

'You are too young to know about it' Joey explained. This got Yugi annoyed, he hated being reminded how young he was.

'I am not young! I am almost an adult in a few years'.

Joey laughed a little and rubbed Yugi's head. He scowled, he was not going to let Yugi in with the conversation, he had to give up. Joey walked off with Kaiba and Yami by his side and Yugi was left with the giggling princess.

'Lets go Yugi' She grabbed his hand and pulled him down another door, Yugi caught his last glimpse of Yami and Kaiba disappearing through a door.

* * *

Serenity pulled him through a corridor until they came to the kitchen. It was large and warm as the cooks were preparing food, they looked up as they both entered.

'Yugi, over here' Serenity called over. She rushed over to a basket and picked up a muffin and gave it to Yugi 'The cooks here make the best muffins around, try it'.

Yugi bit into the muffin, it was still warm, and it was perfect and Yugi had not had this kind of good food for a while. Yugi bit into it more and more, satisfying his stomach.

'You like it then?' Serenity laughed as she picked up her own one.

'Serenity, what is it that is important?' Yugi asked as he swallowed the part of muffin in his mouth.

'I do not know'.

'Do you not?'

She shook her head 'Brother keeps family and business separate he says it so it does not mess up the other'.

Yugi thought about it, it made little sense to him but he did not try and doubt it as it might offend Serenity, she was his sister after all.

'Yugi, are you married?' Serenity asked as she leaned on the table, Yugi shook his head 'You look too cute to not be married'.

'I only want to marry for love, not for reputation'.

Serenity bit in her muffin and stared out in thought.

'If only all men were like that' She murmured.

* * *

They continued to talk, and helped themselves to as many muffins they wanted. Yugi mainly told Serenity what peasant life was like, she was intrigued by it and by the fact that Yugi had to look after animals and crops to earn his keep. But their discussion ended when the door threw open and Yami stood in the doorway.

'Yami?' Yugi asked cautiously picking up that he was not pleased 'What is wrong?'

Yami walked up to Yugi and grabbed his arm.

'We are leaving' Yami said and pulled Yugi behind him.

'Yami, wait, what is wrong? What happened?'

'Nothing'.

'Then why are we leaving?'

'Yami' Kaiba held Yami back by his shoulder and Joey followed shortly behind him 'There is no reason to be like this'.

'There is plenty to be like this' Yami hissed back at him.

'What is going on?' Yugi asked again as he tried to get Yami to let go of him, but his grip merely tightened.

'Well Yugi, you see-' Kaiba started.

'You even dare' Yami threatened.

'Yami, he will figure out himself soon. He is not as naïve as you think he is'.

Yami glared at Kaiba before he let go of Yugi abruptly. Yugi got back his arm and looked at it, there was a faint red mark where Yami had held him. He was upset by something to make him this angry, but what could upset Yami so much. Kaiba put his hand on Yugi so he knew Yugi was focusing on him.

'Yugi, there will be a war starting soon' Kaiba explained.

'A-A war?' Yugi stuttered

'Yes'.

'With who? I did not think we had any enemies who wanted to attack us'.

'Yugi, it is the vampires' Yugi looked back at Yami who had looked away and put his hands in his pockets 'Sometimes-very rarely-if a large group of vampires have not fed for a long time, they will not hesitate to attack towns, or large cities even. We call it a mass hunting, they do not care who or where they will attack as long as they get what they want'.

'That sounds horrible'.

'It is'.

'We are going to fight back though' Joey comforted 'All the men in the town have willingly joined to fight against them'.

'Then it will be alright?' Yugi asked hopefully.

'We hope so' Kaiba reassured.

'We will soon be evacuating the city' Joey continued 'The women and children will hide in an underground chamber where not even the vampires can get to. Serenity I want you to go with them' He walked up to Serenity and held her close 'I do not want you to get hurt, you are needed if I die'.

Serenity started to gain tears in her eyes and she buried her head in her brothers chest.

'You will go with them as well' Yami ordered Yugi.

'What? You are coming with me, right?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked up at Kaiba then back at Yugi.

'No. I will fight as well' Yami answered.

'Yami, no, you could get hurt'.

'I am the best fighter these people have, I know them better then anyone here'.

'Then I will fight with you as well'.

'No. Yugi, you will go with the women and children, to safety'.

'Yami, I am either going with you or you are coming with me'.

Yami scowled at Yugi, Yugi had never seen Yami so angry like this, he wondered if he pestered him for them to stick together was a good idea.

'You _will _go with them'.

Yami scowled at Yugi before he left the room much like he entered. Yugi scowled after him, Yami did not know how much trouble he was going to get into with the other vampires. Yugi was going to find a way to fight alongside him, he had to.

'Yugi' Kaiba put his hand on Yugi's shoulder again.

'Force me to fight' Yugi pleaded 'Please, then Yami will have to let me fight'.

'He has a point. Maybe you should go with the women an children'.

'No! I want to fight! Why can you not let me?'

'Yugi' Kaiba took both of his shoulders so he looked directly at Kaiba and no where else 'You are not old enough and you are not strong enough, you could get killed easily'.

'I do not care! As long as I am-!'

There was a loud bell that rang throughout the city, interrupting Yugi's sentence. They all looked out of the window and people started to move in a unorganized way, speaking frantically and children calling for their mothers.

'They have come' Joey said and hugged his sister closer.

'The vampires'.

Yugi took Kaiba's hands off of him and he ran out of the kitchen and back to the entrance hall, he had to find Yami, but he was not there he was not in the building no more. Yugi opened the doors and he ran out into the streets, looking around for Yami.

Royal guards were guiding women with children down the path as they ran scared for their lives. But Yugi ignored them and he ran opposite the large stream of people, keeping an eye out for Yami as he ran. Yugi did not bother calling his name as he was sure Yami would not hear over the screams of fear people gave.

Yugi saw Yami, walking down the road, seemingly following where the men were going to fight. Yugi picked up his pace so he would not loose him within the people, he was so close in his reach.

'Yami!' Yugi called out. Yami stopped upon hearing his name and turned around as Yugi ran up to him.

'Yugi, follow the-'

'No! Yami I am staying with you'.

'Yugi, it is dangerous. It is not like before, they will not hesitate to kill you'.

'And you think they will when they see you?'

'That has nothing to do with it! I was destined dead when I became a vampire, it makes little difference if they kill me now'.

'You are not listening!' Yugi grabbed Yami's jacket, he was desperate to make Yami understand but he would not accept it 'Yami I do not want you to get hurt no more!'

'And killing yourself helps!'

'If I am to die I would rather die with someone I love! Not watch them get destroyed with everything else!'

Yami stared at him. At first Yugi was not sure why, but then he realised his words he had spoke to stop Yami.

That he would die with the one he loved. Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder and started to cry over him.

'Yami, I love you. And I do not want you to die' Yugi cried.

'Yugi' Yami pulled Yugi off his shoulder and held him by his own shoulders 'I am sorry'.

Yami reached for Yugi's neck, and then Yugi fell unconscious. He could not feel or hear anything, everything had turned darkness around him.

He could not stop Yami.

*******************************End of chapter 18****************************

Yeah, Joey as king…I had to use him for something. King seemed to fit him nicely.

So, they found themselves in the middle of a large vampire feast and Yugi has admitted some feelings (Finally!) What can possible go wrong now?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	19. War

I love and despise this chapter.

Love it, because Yugi get's hurt once again XD Despise, because I thought the original ending was really corny (And I mean really corny)

Needless to say I changed it again, I've already changed it about four times already.

* * *

Chapter 19-War

Yugi woke slowly, his neck felt so fragile where Yami had grabbed it roughly. But Yugi wanted to wake up, Yami's life was depending on it.

'Yugi, are you awake?' Serenity asked.

Yugi sat up and he looked at Serenity, she had had him rested on her lap during the time he was unconscious. Yugi looked around, they were in a large room that had to only be the underground chamber.

It was lit with the torches scattered around the walls and women and children were sitting close together, trying to reassure each other it was going to be alright, and keeping each other close. Yugi could see the door from where he was, it was large and looked more like a prison door then keeping out vampires.

'Has it started?' Yugi asked Serenity as he tried to get back his senses. There was a low rumble and everyone looked above them at the ceiling, but nothing happened.

'It has' Serenity replied.

'I have to find Yami'.

Yugi stood up, he felt weak from Yami putting him unconscious and his legs wanted to stay to the ground and rest, but he persisted them to try walking.

'No, Yugi' Serenity grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to her 'Yami promised me not to let you out of my sight, and I have to keep it'.

'Serenity please, I have to be with him. I can not let him do this alone' Yugi pleaded.

'But-'

'Please! Let me go!'

She looked at him and slowly let go of his arm, knowing she would never keep Yugi still.

'You will be careful' She whispered

'I will'.

Yugi ran through the crowds of women and children until he came to the door that secured the people. Yugi tried to open it, but it was heavy and hard to move, he was to small and weak to do it alone.

'Here, let me help' Serenity offered.

They both pushed on the door and it opened slowly before them, Yugi slipped out when there was a big enough gap and turned back to Serenity who waited for him.

'Thank you' Yugi said.

'Do your best' Serenity cheered on as she pulled the door back, there was a clicking noise and Yugi was sure he could leave them in safety.

Yugi walked through a small corridor which opened up to what looked like a blacksmiths. There was many metal objects, and a few was swords and other weapons as such. Yugi picked up a broadsword that laid on a table, and tied it around his waist, he was sure he would need it if vampires were running around the town already.

Yugi opened the door and looked out at the street, it was empty, not another life moved in it. But it was far from quiet, Yugi could hear the distant clatter of fighting, and he knew Yami was right in the middle of it.

Yugi made a run down the street towards where he thought the fighting was, it took him a while until he came to the fighting near the gates of the city, Yugi came to an arch that lead to the gates of the city-the same one he had passed through-and peered around it so he would not attract attention to himself.

There was masses of fighting, men against vampires, but what was worse then that was the amount of dead bodies that laid underneath the soldiers, with their blood drained from their bodies. It was more then horrible, it was indescribable to Yugi.

Yugi looked around the battlefield until he came to the top of the large wall. The vampires were climbing over the top of it and landing in the city without any harm to them, but Yugi got distracted quickly, he saw Kaiba managing to put up a good fight on his own. But then Yugi saw Yami, he was fighting as well, like he used to in his cat like manner that was common within the vampires, but he appeared out of harm.

But Yugi could not get to Yami as it was dangerous for both of them, calling to Yami would get him injured if he was distracted with his new enemy, and Yugi if he ran to him knew he would get caught up in someone else's fight that could injure himself. But Yugi had to think of a way to get to Yami though.

Yugi broke out of his thoughts as a dead man fell in front of him, his blood drained from his body and his expression was pained.

Yugi covered his mouth to stop him screaming and pressed himself against the wall, so the vampire who had killed that man would not see him. He heard the heavy boots growing closer, but then they disappeared within the rest of the other sounds around him. Yugi, slowly got his breath back and checked round the arch again. No one was there except for the dead man that laid lifeless on the ground, they had gone, and he was safe again.

'Look who I found' A familiar voice joked. Yugi turned around but Marik had grabbed Yugi by the throat and lifted him up in the air.

'Did you miss me Yugi?' Marik pushed Yugi up against the wall as he tried hard to get Marik off, struggling under his grip 'I am keeping my word to you Yugi, I am going to kill you'.

Marik leaned nearer to Yugi, but Yugi had not given up just yet. Yugi grabbed the broadsword he had picked up in the blacksmiths and he thrust the sword into Marik, right through the heart. Marik looked down at the small developing red patch in his clothes and laughed.

'You mortals are all the same' Marik moved closer to Yugi so the sword pierced deeper into his body 'You can not kill me with your weapons'.

Yugi let go of the sword as Marik's blood started to run down it, Marik pulled the sword out of him and threw it to the floor. Yugi tried to pull Marik's hand away from his neck, in an attempt to escape but it was too strong, and Yugi could do nothing.

Marik moved closer to Yugi's neck, and Yugi could feel Marik's cold breath on his skin, he prepared himself for what was to come, it was going to come whether he wanted it or not. Yugi felt Marik's teeth sinking into his neck and Yugi knew he was dead from that point onwards.

The pain was incredibly overpowering, it was like fire spreading though Yugi's body and absorbing the energy, the life he had, from him. It had only been a few seconds since Marik bit Yugi, and the pain was already unbearable, Yugi's only last chance was that Yami would hear Yugi if he called to him. It would be Yugi's last breath.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as loud as he could, but Marik put his hand over Yugi's mouth and bit into his neck harder.

Tears fell down Yugi's face as the pain became too much for him to cope with, he tried to push Marik off with what strength he had remaining in his arms, but Marik was too big and strong for Yugi.

Then Yugi was losing his breath rapidly, and he felt incredibly weak, Yugi let go of Marik and even trying to call for help from anyone was too much for Yugi to do. Then he felt the pulling sensation from his heart, the one he had felt from Yami, but only this time it felt like his heart was going to snap from its place and break down inside him. So much blood had been lost, Yugi was not going to be alive for long he hoped, Yugi slowly and tiredly started to close his eyes unintentionally.

Then Marik dropped Yugi, and he landed on the ground. Yugi was so close to death, why had Marik let him go? Yugi, though it was too much for him to do, opened his eyes and looked up, Yami stood over Yugi in his defensive cat manner. Marik got up from the floor to which he had fallen to, as Yami had kicked him in the side, and stood in the defensive position as well.

'Well Yami, nice you came to see the show' Marik licked his lips and cleared the blood from them.

'You will regret ever crossing me' Yami threatened, Yugi soon realised that they were going to fight.

'We will see'.

They stayed still, waiting for one of the other to make the first move.

Yami was the first to move, he lunged at Marik, but Marik managed to throw Yami against a wall and pin him against it with his hands. Yugi tried to watch, but even keeping his eyes open was hard and they kept blurring and focusing on and off so Yugi could not see properly what was going on, but he could tell that if they were fighting Marik was overpowering Yami.

Marik had the more advantage over Yami, he was bigger and stronger then Yami was, it was far to easy for Marik. Pinning Yami against the wall, Marik gave Yami multiple punches to his face, causing him to bruise and even bleed in some places. Yami managed to kick Marik in the stomach and he stumbled back, letting go of Yami. Yami punched Marik in the face and bit him in the arm, Marik screamed in pain and managed to throw Yami off of his arm, to which Yami landed against another wall.

Yugi was picked up by the front of his shirt by Marik, Marik looked back at Yami, he leaned tired against the wall with more blood and bruises covering his face and possibly under his body.

'Just give up Yami' Marik said 'I know you want to kill this boy'.

'No' Yami breathed 'I will…never hurt…Yugi'.

'Suit yourself'.

Marik brought Yugi closer and he bit into Yugi's neck again. Yugi was too weak and tired to even cry out in pain, he could only let water fall down his face.

Yami stood up and pulled out a hunters needle he had hidden behind his jacket. Yami lunged towards Marik with it in his hands, but Marik dropped Yugi again and pushed Yami to the ground.

Yami let go of the needle, it hit a nearby rock and stayed there, Marik had Yami's arms trapped under his hands and he could not move them. Yami tried to reach the needle but it was too far out of his reach, he needed to get Marik off of him. Yugi knew he should get it for Yami, but he felt so weak, he could not feel any part of him like he was numb all over his body. He was useless now, and he made a even bigger problem for Yami.

Yami managed to free one of his arms from Marik's grip and he punched Marik in the face, he fell off of Yami and Yami got up, picking up the hunters needle once more. Marik got up but Yami was ready for him this time, when Marik got close enough and was about to attack him, Yami stabbed Marik with the needle where Yugi had stabbed him. Right through the heart.

Marik held the needle in his chest, he choked a few times like something was cutting his air supply, he fell over on the street and then he was silenced.

Marik was dead.

Yami rushed over to Yugi, who had stayed where he had been dropped, and held Yugi in his arms. Yugi felt so cold, he had never been that cold before and he was so limp, there was hardly any life in him anymore. Marik had taken all of that away from him, he was on the verge of dying.

'Yugi! Can you hear me?' Yami pleaded 'Yugi!'

Yugi managed to open his eyes a little and looked up at Yami, he watched and waited, frightened of what was to happen to Yugi.

'Y…Yami' Yugi said weakly.

'Sshh, do not talk, I will get you help'.

Yugi slowly lifted his hand, it felt so painful to do so, but he wanted to touch Yami's face for the last time. But he did not reach it, it was too much for him to do by now, Yami grabbed his hand before it dropped to the ground and held tightly to it.

'I…am…sorry' Yugi whispered.

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand and tears started to roll down his face, Yugi's eyes started to close on him, and the world was almost cut out from him, but Yugi tried to resist it, for just a little longer if he could.

'Yugi, I am the one that is sorry' Yami apologised as he hugged Yugi closer to him 'I just want you to stay with me. Do not leave yet'.

Yami's tears streamed down him and they landed on Yugi. Yami lifted himself up with Yugi still in his arms, but then Yami held his throat. He was choking on something, he needed help, desperately. Yugi could see the fear in Yami's eyes, but Yugi started to loose consciousness again, and everything was starting to fade from his sight. But he could not die now, Yami needed his help, he had to help him. But Yugi could not control it and everything turned to darkness again, and everything went deathly quiet. Yugi did not want to die, not when Yami was in trouble himself, but there was nothing more Yugi could do.

*********************************End of chapter 19**************************

Oh no! Now they're both dead!

A lot of deaths seem to be happening…hmm…well, that's the changed ending. It sounds less corny now so I can't complain (Much)

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	20. Finale

Not much suspense was there?

Heh.

* * *

Chapter 20-Finale

Yugi heard his name being called, by someone he knew, someone he cared dearly about. Yugi wanted to open his eyes, but he did not want to bear the truth that he was dead.

Yugi opened his eyes little by little so he could get used to his surroundings that filled his sight. Yugi laid in a bed, and the person who as calling his name sat next to him, watching Yugi's unconscious body. Yami smiled as Yugi opened his eyes more wider and he brushed back some of Yugi's hair.

'Yami?' Yugi asked weakly, Yami nodded his head 'Am I dead?'

Yami chuckled 'No, you are very much alive'.

'What happened?'

'Well, you passed out' Yami explained 'And Kaiba managed to get you some medicine-'

'I meant the war' Yugi interrupted 'What happened?'

'You do not need to worry about that, the war is over'.

'Did…we win?'

'More like a compromise then a victory. Humans and vampires will not interfere with each other again, ever'.

'I bet the lord of vampires did not like that'.

Yami smiled some more 'Actually, he did not make it. He was killed during the war'.

Yugi smiled weakly, everything was alright. Everything was going to be okay, Agil was sure of it. Yami leaned closer to Yugi.

'You should get some rest' Yami whispered and he got off the bed.

'No, Yami, I want come with you'.

Yugi tried to sit up in the bed but Yami was by his side and had Yugi by his shoulders.

'Yugi you have been through an ordeal, you should get some rest'.

Yugi looked down at Yami's hands on his shoulders, they looked the same, a little scratched from the fights he had but there was something different about them. Something strange and foreign to Yugi.

'Yami, your hands' Yugi put his hand on top of one of Yami's, Yugi was sure he was right about what he felt underneath 'They feel warm' Yugi looked up at Yami's eyes. They were not the blood red eyes he had got used to before but a crisp gold colour 'And your eyes…'

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought Yugi to his chest, Yugi heard something he thought he would not hear for a long time.

A heartbeat, from Yami's own heart.

'My hearts beats because of you and only for you'.

Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

'I knew there was a way. I knew you could do it'.

Yami held tighter to Yugi and Yugi enjoyed the warmth he got from Yami, it was very pleasant to know and feel Yami was a human again. Yugi looked at his hand and noticed something different about it since the time he had passed out.

'Oh no'.

'What is it?' Yami pulled Yugi away and looked at him concerned.

'My ring, it is gone' Yugi explained as he looked around the small room he was in.

'You must have lost it during the fight'.

'I have to find it'.

'No, I will find it, you will get some rest'.

Yami pushed Yugi down so he laid back down in the bed again, Yugi did not try to get back up again and sighed.

'Okay' Yugi pulled the duvet over him so it covered most of his body.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi and gave a small kiss on his forehead.

'I will be back' Yami reassured. He got off the bed and headed to the door, Yami shut the door behind him and Yugi was left alone in the room to get some rest.

Yugi touched his forehead where Yami had kissed him and he smiled, it felt so good, it was more then heavenly. It was good enough to get Yugi off to sleep again.

* * *

Kaiba came to see Yugi a few times to check up on him, he was surprised that Yugi felt much better after only one dose of medicine, but he did not dwell much on it and went back to checking Yugi. Yami had not come back which worried Yugi, he asked Kaiba if he could walk around to find Yami, to which Kaiba allowed it. Yugi got changed back to his normal clothes and set out to find Yami again in the city.

People were moving around the streets, some were helping with repairs, others were helping with medical emergencies, but they all had smiles on their faces, some were even crying with joy that the war was over.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked around and saw Yami come running back to him. He breathed heavily when he reached Yugi, but managed to stand up normally and control his breathing.

'What are you doing? I told you to rest' Yami scolded.

'Kaiba said I could walk around' Yugi defended.

'Well, alright, if Kaiba says you are fit enough'.

'Have you found my ring?'

'You bet I did'.

Yami got out the gold ring he had given Yugi before from his pocket, he held Yugi's left hand and slipped it on his ring finger until it fitted nicely. Even Yugi realised that Yami purposely put it on the wrong finger.

'Now it looks perfect' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and stared deeply at Yami's eyes. They were beautiful, Yugi felt that he could stare at them forever if he could. Yami held Yugi's face and he neared closer to him just like before, Yugi moved closer to Yami as well and he could feel Yami's warmth instead of his coldness, Yugi wanted Yami to be so close this time. It felt so incredible having Yami this close.

'Yami!' Joey called. Yami stopped and sighed annoyed.

'Not know' Yami muttered, Yugi chuckled lightly as Yami let go of Yugi and stood up normally. Joey walked up to them with Serenity close by his side.

'I thought I would not find you in this mess' Joey chortled.

'You found me' Yami murmured.

'I wanted to discuss with you a permanent house in the city'.

'Thank you for that offer, but I do not want it. I think I will be travelling from now on'.

Yami turned back to Yugi who smiled shyly back at Yami. It was a very distant, but Yugi understood that Yami meant that he wanted to be with Yugi.

'Actually, I do not want to appear rude, but I think we shall leave now' Yami added.

'Are you sure?' Joey questioned.

'I do not know, Yugi?'

Yugi nodded his head and Yami smiled back at them.

'Then we shall give you supplies to help you on your way'.

'Thank you, lets get Equae ready Yugi'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him along down the road. Yugi held Yami's hand tighter as they walked together through the street to Equae.

Equae was in the stables with all the other horses. Yami managed to attach the cart back to Equae and he checked that everything was not damaged and they could go straight away, Yami jumped onto the front seat of the cart and sat at the reins where Yugi was also sitting next to him. Joey came back with some servants and Kaiba carrying food and other needed supplies they would need on their journey, he followed them as they drove Equae to the front of the city where the gate stood, waiting for the order of opening.

'Thank you Yami and Yugi' Joey appreciated 'You have changed our lives and views for the better good. You will be remembered forever in our souls'.

'Thank you, your Highness' Yami appreciated.

'Yami, I am sure we will meet again' Kaiba said.

'At least next time you will have no reason to try to kill me' Yami joked.

Kaiba laughed at Yami, Joey turned to the men at the gates, who was waiting for his order.

'Let them leave, they have done more for us then we could get'.

The men pulled on a lever and the gates started to open before them, Yami whipped the reins and Equae started to move towards the gates. The crowds of people cheered them as they left, Yugi turned around where he sat and waved at them thinking it was the generous thing to do, they waved back as the gates closed in front of them and Yugi and Yami continued down the path.

* * *

Yami drove the cart back up the road, Yugi sat back round properly facing the front and looked up at Yami.

'So Yugi, where would you like to go?' Yami asked as he focused on the road in front.

'I do not care, as long as it is with you' Yugi replied. Yami chuckled a little and whipped the reins again, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder and Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi, keeping the reins in his grip 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

Yugi put his arm around Yami's middle and cuddled closer to him as they continued down the path. Yugi could not be more happier the way things were right now, he was going to live the rest of his life, with someone he loved a cared for more then anything else in the world. And he was sure Yami felt the same. Otherwise, he would not have bothered on staying with Yugi or even letting him get close to him. No, he was sure Yami and him were going to stay together, forever.

* * *

Well, that's it. Overall, after rewriting this, I feel I really need to do some serious editing -_-

Well I hope you enjoyed it, or at least tried to. I'd like to say my thanks to all the readers and for the people who gave me great reviews, and double thanks again. Just for being great.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^^


End file.
